


Amis Amants

by Fengyang



Series: Friends with Benefits [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: Charles和Erik是從小一起長大的朋友，非常非常要好的那種。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friends with Benefits姊妹篇。故事走向同Friends with Benefits，Charles視角。可獨立閱讀不影響理解。

Erik是Charles的朋友，非常要好的那種。

 

Charles認為這非常難得，因為雖然他在紐約上州長大，但是他有一個非常熱衷社交生活的母親，而當他生活的莊園剛剛好在位於上州和下州界線的威徹斯特時，這代表他基本上算是在上東區長大的。

 

他不喜歡上東區，那裡就像一個階級分明的猩猩王國。同學的母親想方設法地想讓自己家的孩子和他一起玩，不是因為他是Charles，而是因為他姓Xavier。

 

Sharon很享受當猩猩王國的女首領，她決定誰可以到家裡和他一起玩，他又可以去誰家度過長周末。那無聊透頂，有些孩子和他在學校根本沒有共同的話題，他完全不曉得自己在上學以外的時間見到他們做什麼。

 

然後他認識了Erik。

 

Erik很酷。事實上，是酷斃了。他們認識的那一年，Erik十二歲，剛剛跟著父母從德國移居美國。那時候他的德文比英文流利，說英文的時候總是帶著重重的德國腔。那立刻就贏得了Charles的好感——因為他是同齡的孩子裡唯一一個說話沒有紐約腔的人，那讓他感覺他們是同一國的——而且他一直覺得Erik在著急或生氣的時候會用德文吐出一連串咒罵很有趣。

 

更有趣的是，有很長的一段時間，Erik都不知道他聽得懂。

 

人們以為沒有人在注意的時候總是會說出很有趣的話，Charles盡可能地在Erik面前保守自己會說德文的秘密，直到他不得不告訴Erik的那一天，Erik的表情堪稱經典。

 

他愛他的朋友。

 

尤其是當他因為太過震驚，反射性地用德文吐出一連串的咒罵，罵到一半又因為意識到Charles聽得懂後，那種罵也不是、不罵也不是的彆扭表情。

 

Charles本來挺擔心Erik會跟他絕交的，一開始不告訴他是因為好玩，後來Erik變成了他最好的朋友，這就沒這麼好玩了，他不想要Erik以為他是有意騙他。

 

最後Erik捶了他一拳，開始大笑起來。就是從那時候開始，Charles就更加確定，Erik就是那個會跟他當一輩子好朋友的那種酷斃了的孩子。

 

他是對的，他們是很好的朋友。他們一起念書，Erik很聰明，懂得也很多，那大概是其中一個Charles一開始和他說話的原因，不過當他意識到Erik是真的很聰明以後，他比以前都更認真地吸收知識，因為和Erik說話就是這麼好玩，他不想要Erik覺得自己是個什麼都不懂的蠢孩子。

 

那一開始只是因為想要維持和Erik的友誼，結果後來事情有了意想不到的發展，他跳級了。他很快就明白過來，如果自己跳級的速度足夠快，他就可以跟Erik同班。那簡直棒透了，所以他變得更認真讀書，Erik那時候還是和他同年齡的孩子玩比較多，但是當他看到Charles在讀書時，他雖然會開玩笑Charles已經足夠聰明了，不需要這麼拼命，卻還是會拿把椅子，坐在他旁邊和他一起讀書。

 

Charles跳級的速度很快，但是不幸地是，他不是唯一一個跳級的人。就像他所說的，Erik很聰明，這代表Erik也會跳級。到了後面，他們簡直是在比賽跳級的速度，Charles略勝一籌，但是他知道這跟聰明沒有關係，而是因為Erik沒有像他一樣這麼強的動力。

 

就某種程度來講，學校是一個小型的猩猩王國。年紀小的孩子如果想得到年紀大的孩子的注意力，就必須非常努力才行，所以Charles必須非常努力才能和他的朋友坐在同一間教室上課，但他的朋友永遠也弄不清楚他們是什麼時候成為朋友的，有時候甚至會拿這個問題問他。

 

「大概是我在廚房裡看到你的時候？」

 

當他這麼問時，Charles總是這樣告訴對方。他們是很親密的朋友，但是有些事情還是不說出來比較好，因為十歲的他也許會覺得努力贏得一個（酷斃了的）年紀大的孩子的注意力非常合乎邏輯，但是早就成年的他只覺得這很蠢。

 

Erik有時候會糾正他，說那是他們認識的原因，而不是他們成為朋友的原因。那倒是實話，因為他們認識的那天Erik正在生氣，明明他才是闖進Charles家廚房打擾到Charles的失禮客人，但是當Charles盡起主人的角色，問他是不是迷路的時候，Erik一直板著臉。

 

不過那都是在Erik注意到他手中的那本傲慢與偏見以前的事了。他們開始爭論起珍‧奧斯汀的著作，Charles喜歡她所有的作品（喜歡到如果他們是同一年代的人，他肯定會愛上她，但當然，這時候他只有十歲），但是Erik卻對這種類型的小說興致缺缺。

 

雖然Erik不喜歡珍‧奧斯汀，但是和Erik說話很有趣。所以當他在書房看到另外一場宴會Lehnsherr夫婦也在受邀名單上後，他沒有像平常一樣找機會溜到廚房看自己喜歡的書，而是在宴會上找到無聊到快發瘋的Erik，繼續他們上次因為酒會結束而被打斷的爭論。

 

再後來，宴會時會和Charles一樣找機會溜到廚房的人多了Erik一個，Charles決定自己喜歡這個新來的傢伙，畢竟不是所有人都被允許進入他（不這麼秘密的）秘密基地。

 

他愛Erik，他最好的朋友。

 

※

 

Charles其實在Erik第一次喊他名字的時候就聽到了，但是根據他眼皮沉重的程度，他很確定現在的時間肯定很早，所以他沒有試著大吼大叫地隔著走廊回應對方，畢竟根據他對Erik的了解，Erik最後肯定會進房間把他叫起來。

 

「我就知道你肯定還在睡。」

 

Erik的聲音由遠而近，Charles在心中呻吟一聲，替必須在周末早起的自己哀悼，而完全沒有自覺自己所做的事情多麼殘忍的Erik甚至還拉開了窗簾。

 

「起床了，我帶了早餐。」毀了他完美週末早晨的大反派站在他床邊這樣說。

 

Charles把自己的臉埋進枕頭堆裡，藉以阻擋太強的光線。他昨天晚上肯定是喝多了，讓他現在有點畏光。「幾點了？」他不抱希望地問。

 

「八點。」Erik回答。

 

好極了。他究竟為什麼要和這種會在周末跑到別人家裡吃早餐的傢伙成為朋友的？

 

「今天是周末，Erik，你八點出現在我的公寓裡做什麼？」

 

「我原本在運動，」Erik回答，「然後在經過你家的時候突然想到我們很久沒一起吃早餐了。」

 

這個男人上輩子大概是斯巴達人，除了斯巴達還會有誰遵循這種生活模式？

 

「老天，我恨你。」Charles喃喃地道，雖然其實他更恨的是總是容許Erik毀了他完美週末早晨的自己。

 

「我帶了早餐，」Erik聽起來非常真誠，「而且是你喜歡的那家店。」

 

「我還是恨你。」Charles咕噥，一邊暗自懷疑自己是不是讓Erik知道太多自己的弱點了，不然為什麼Erik總是能夠找到對的方法說服他。

 

他坐起來，太強的光線讓他反射性地瞇起眼。他眨了眨眼，試著讓自己適應早晨的陽光，並在雙眼終於開始聚焦後轉過頭看了一眼時鐘。

 

「我的天，我就知道，現在根本還沒八點！」

 

「我在外面等你。」Erik立刻道，拿起他掛在床角的睡袍，把它扔到他的腿上，然後在Charles反應過來以前離開了房間。

 

聰明的混蛋。這是Charles當下唯一的想法。

 

Erik離開房間以後，有一瞬間他很想躺回去繼續睡，但是很不幸地，他太了解Erik了，了解到除非他乖乖起床吃早餐，否則對方是不會放過自己的。

 

他嘆了口氣，維持著那個姿勢發了一會兒的呆，讓自己還沒完全清醒的腦子開始運轉，然後才認命地爬下床，走進浴室裡洗澡。

 

等他洗完澡以後，已經是二十分鐘後的事了。Erik煮了咖啡，正一臉愉快地坐在他平常喜歡的那個位置上喝咖啡。他的朋友很喜歡咖啡，雖然沒有到會有戒斷反應的那種程度，但是沒有喝到咖啡時陰鬱又黑暗的Erik也夠叫人受的了。

 

Charles在自己的位置上坐下，感謝老天，Erik替他買了茶。他也喝咖啡，但是他從來不是咖啡迷，他家裡的咖啡機還是Raven買的——那是個非常糟糕的主意，他的妹妹完全沒有意識到一個單身男人的公寓裡放著動物造型的咖啡機是多麼奇怪的一件事——因為她受不了在他家的時候沒有咖啡可以喝。

 

他拿起紙杯喝了一口，愉快地發現Erik買了伯爵茶。

 

好吧，也許這個有很大可能是來自斯巴達的大反派也不是真的這麼糟糕，至少他買早餐的時候從來沒買錯過。

 

他漫不經心地把玩著手中的紙杯，享受著早晨的寧靜。

 

突然，紙杯上有些什麼吸引了他的注意力。他把有字的那一面轉向自己，在看清楚上面的字以後忍不住彎起嘴角。

 

「Erik。」他開口，努力不讓自己笑出來。

 

「嗯？」Erik看向他。從他的表情，Charles很肯定這個男人拿著那個紙杯走了三條街，卻完全沒有注意到上面的字究竟寫了什麼。

 

可憐的女孩。

 

「誰是Shirley？」他低頭看著紙杯，藉以掩藏自己看好戲的笑容。

 

「誰？」Erik一臉困惑地反問。

 

Charles將手中的紙杯有字的那一面轉向自己的朋友，這下他真的忍不住自己的笑容了，「要我打給她的那個人。」

 

Erik瞇起眼試著透過餐桌看清楚紙杯上的字，他並沒有看很久，因為就算他看不清楚那一串電話號碼和旁邊的署名，Charles也很肯定對方看得見上面那顆明顯的愛心。

 

噢，這真是太有趣了。

 

「咖啡店的店員，我猜。」Erik不太確定地回答。

 

「你應該約她出去。」Charles審視著紙杯上的字，完全抱著看好戲的心態提議，「她的字很漂亮，我想她很迷人。」

 

「性別錯了。」Erik沒好氣地對他翻了一個白眼，「我喜歡男人，記得嗎？」

 

「還有名字。」Charles壞心眼地提醒對方，「她拼錯了你的名字。」

 

「他們從來就沒有拼對過。」Erik抱怨。

 

他的朋友恨透了自己老是被拼錯名字，但是Charles卻覺得對方總是一本正經地跟店員強調自己的名字是E‧R‧I‧K很可愛，所以雖然到了最後Erik的名字還是會被拼錯，他卻從來沒有告訴對方那只是杯咖啡，被拼錯名字真的沒什麼大不了的。

 

「這是為什麼你非得在周日的一大早跑到我家煮咖啡嗎？」他問。Erik在他家喝咖啡的時候自然沒有寫名字的問題，但是他大概可以明白為什麼Erik這麼認真地強調自己的名字卻還是會被拼錯，如果他是咖啡店的店員，他大概也會故意拼錯對方的名字，好讓對方跟自己多講幾句話，畢竟他的朋友可是非常地火辣。

 

Shirley會認同他的。

 

「也許。」Erik完全沒發現Charles在心中笑得快摔下椅子，非常認真地在回答他的問題，「而且你家有很好的咖啡。」

 

「恐怕那個你得感謝Raven，我的朋友，櫥櫃裡所有的咖啡豆都是她買的。」

 

「我會記得交代Emma給她寄一張感謝卡。」Erik自然地道。一般來說，Charles並不是一個喜歡被人服侍的人，但是有時候他真的非常羨慕對方有個萬能型的秘書。

 

「非常貼心，Mr. Lehnsherr，但是我想一頓晚餐會更實際。」

 

「她要回紐約？」毫不意外地，Erik聽出他沒說出口的話。

 

「週四。」Charles愉悅地回答。「到時候一起晚餐？」

 

「我會叫Emma把我的時間空出來。」Erik毫不遲疑地道。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles試著讓自己專心在電影上，但事實是，他的心思早在電影開始後沒多久就不知道飄到哪裡去了。

 

Moira前陣子訂婚了，作為朋友和同事，他挺為對方開心的，畢竟她跟那位Mr. MacTaggert開始交往以後，變得比以前開心很多。

 

但是當Moira決定自己不能是唯一一個得到幸福的人，而開始變得格外在意他的感情狀態，就差沒有命令他在婚禮那一天一定要搶到捧花後，他又不這麼確定了。

 

說起來，男人可以在婚禮上搶捧花嗎？

 

「女人訂婚以後是不是會特別在意旁邊的人的感情狀態？」他在電影開始上演跑車與卡車的追逐戰時問道。

 

「什麼？」原本專心地看著電影的Erik轉向他，看起來完全沒聽懂他在說什麼。

 

「Moira，」Charles補充，「她自從訂婚以後變得特別在意我有沒有對象。」

 

「你有嗎？」Erik問。

 

「什麼？」這下換Charles沒聽懂了。

 

「對象。」

 

「當然沒有。」Charles翻了一個大大的白眼，不明白自己的朋友怎麼會問這麼傻的問題，「你覺得如果我有對象你會不知道嗎？」

 

「這倒是。」Erik同意。Charles正滿意於對方的反應，他的下一句又讓他差點伸腳踹他一腳，「有對象的人可不會在周五的晚上窩在朋友的公寓看電影。」

 

Charles很確定如果有一天自己忍不住謀殺了Erik，這肯定是因為Erik嚴重缺乏的社交技巧。

 

「首先，你是我最好的朋友。」他忍耐著踹對方一腳的衝動，「所以如果你不想失去那個頭銜的話，就別把我維持友誼的舉動形容得像個輸家。」他在沙發上調整了一下自己的姿勢，一邊壓抑著他只需要伸直腳就可以踹到對方大腿的邪惡念頭，「再來，你才是提議要看電影的那個人。」

 

Erik確認了一下時間，「時間還很早，」他告訴他，「如果你真的想去酒吧，我們還是可以去。」他再次轉向他，「但是你得回家換一趟衣服，紫色家居服可沒辦法讓你在酒吧裡找到火辣的對象。」

 

再一次地，他的朋友的社交技巧總是遊走在極度擅長跟極度缺乏的詭異邊緣。

 

「這是木槿色。」Charles都不記得自己是第幾次糾正對方了，「你說得好像我真的可以去一樣。」他垮下臉，哀怨地抱怨，「你簡直沒辦法想像紐約的大學生熱愛酒吧的程度，沒有對象已經夠慘了，我不想在酒吧找對象的時候還遇到我的學生。」

 

「我以為他們都去夜店或兄弟會什麼的？」Erik不太確定地反問，「你知道，會有人在角落吐得亂七八糟的那種。」

 

「還有酒吧。」Charles悶悶不樂地補充，「但是少掉吐得亂七八糟那個部分，感謝老天。」

 

「唔，紐約是個很大的城市。」Erik安慰他。

 

「沒有你想得這麼大。」Charles皺了皺鼻子，試著讓自己振作起來，「也許我應該去教高中生。」他提議，「他們沒辦法進酒吧，這樣我就不用擔心在酒吧遇到我的學生了。」

 

「說得好像你從來沒有拿過假證件進酒吧一樣。」Erik嘲笑道。

 

「我有，然後還失敗了，記得嗎？」Charles沒好氣地瞪了自己的朋友一眼，他可沒忘記對方當時撐著街燈笑彎了腰的場景，「畢竟你當時在馬路旁笑得非常大聲。」

 

「公平點，Charles，你有張娃娃臉不是我的錯，而且又不是我規定三十歲以下的人都必須出示證件。」Erik抗議，開始深思起來，「不過以你的娃娃臉，我懷疑你就算快四十歲了在超市買酒的時候還是會有人要你出示證件。」他補上最後一擊。

 

「這，我的朋友，」Charles已經憂鬱到連反駁的慾望都沒有了，「就是為什麼每個人家裡都應該要有一個酒窖。」

 

「我沒有酒窖，但是一瓶年份不錯的威士忌還是有的，要嗎？」Erik體貼地問。

 

「這是你整個晚上提出來最好的建議。」Charles回答，決定看在威士忌的份上讓對方保留最好的朋友的頭銜。

 

他最好的朋友大笑起來。

 

※

 

「這真是太不公平了。」Erik再次替他填滿酒杯，Charles望著酒杯中燈光的倒影，喃喃地道，「你說你的職業是大學教授，然後人們立刻變得畢恭畢敬，好像跟你調情會褻瀆你似的。」他做了一個鬼臉，「我是個男人，我也有需求，這跟我的職業一點關係都沒有。」

 

「我很確定不是每個人都這樣想。」Erik安慰他。

 

「對，但是另外一種更糟。」Charles沉痛地搖了搖頭。「他們會讓你假裝是要當掉他們的教授，而他們願意做 **任何事** 來挽回被當掉的命運。」他用沒有拿酒杯的那隻手做出引號的動作，強調『任何事』是個非常重要的重點，「坐在書桌前專心地唸上幾個小時的書怎麼樣？只要有唸書的學生在我的課上從來不會被當掉。」

 

Erik開始笑起來，Charles不明白Erik怎麼有辦法在他這麼悲慘的時候還笑出來。

 

「有點同情心，我的朋友，我相信你的小Erik從來就沒有這種煩惱。」他用手掌掩住自己的臉，悲慘地問：「他們知道那樣做是犯法的嗎？而且誰對著自己的教授硬得起來？」

 

「你知道它一點都不小。」Erik反駁他。

 

Charles抬起頭，「那根本就不是重點。」

 

Erik事不關己地聳了聳肩，「你不能期待一個男人不為自己的尺寸辯駁，這攸關男性尊嚴。」他頓了頓，「然後回答你的問題，不，我一點都不小的小Erik也有這種問題，因為某些愚蠢的書，人們總覺得一間公司的執行長一定有些特殊的癖好。」

 

一點都不小的小Erik，他究竟是怎麼想出這個詞的？噢，有時候他真愛Erik的創意。

 

「這正是為什麼我的心理學教授總是說男人應該多用大頭思考。」他大笑起來，「人們以為你有特殊的性癖好，而你唯一在乎的就只有你的大小？」

 

「這是人類演化，Charles，對繁殖沒有慾望的種族根本沒可能存活下來。」

 

「我以為我才是有遺傳學位的那個人。」現在他開始有心情開玩笑了。

 

「我還能說什麼，我交到了壞朋友。」Erik仰頭喝完自己杯子裡的威士忌，「你還要嗎？」

 

Charles把自己空了的杯子遞到對方面前。

 

Erik拿起酒瓶，準備替他斟滿杯子。Charles覺得自己大概是喝多了，因為突然間他覺得自己很難擺脫一點都不小的小Erik的畫面。平心而論，那真的一點都不小，更別提他只看過平常的時候，天知道一點都不小的小Erik硬起來的時候是什麼樣子。

 

肯定很棒。

 

他收回自己的手，一邊告誡自己別再想了。想像自己最好的朋友沒穿衣服的樣子可不是什麼好事，但見鬼的他不是真的需要想像，他都不知道見過幾次了，那些他應該早就麻木的畫面不知道為什麼突然間變得非常地……養眼。

 

他真的喝太多了。

 

或許還有單身太久了。

 

或許以上皆是。

 

更大的可能是以上皆是。

 

「Charles？」Erik一臉困惑地看著他，Charles懷疑這人怎麼可以長這麼大都還沒被人拐回家，他這困惑的表情看起來簡直就像是寫著『快拐我回家』。

 

「你跟我怎麼樣？」他問。他很確定這是酒精在說話，他都已經可以嘗到後悔的滋味了。

 

「你跟我怎麼了？」Erik看起來更困惑了，噢，他真想吻他。

 

「我們可以幫助對方。」他提議。暈呼呼的腦袋一邊想著笛卡爾大概是對的，人真的能分成兩個部分，因為他很確定他現在就分成了兩個部分，有理智的Charles跟沒理智的Charles。「那個詞是怎麼說來著？」他問，沒理智的Charles給了有理智的Charles非常重的一拳，「對了，互惠互利的朋友。」

 

Erik眨了眨眼，Charles很肯定對方不知道自己一臉茫然的樣子看起來多麼讓人想吻他。

 

「你不可能是認真的。」他拒絕。

 

 _快聽他的，說這是個蠢主意！_ 有理智的Charles大喊著。

 

「我很認真。」沒理智的Charles回答，在把有理智的Charles徹底敲暈後開始一個個地列舉起來，「想想，我們短期內都沒有打算找一個交往的對象、我們都有需求，而且我們都恨透了那些酒吧裡有著怪癖的人。」他看向對方，「你不會希望我們在環形教室裡做愛，我也不會希望你把我綁起來，這樣很完美。」

 

「你是認真的？」Erik再次確認。

 

「非常認真。」沒理智的Charles因為酒精而太過用力地點頭。

 

「但……」Erik開始結巴起來，「我的意思是， **你跟我** ？」

 

「是的。」沒理智的Charles充滿希冀地問：「不行嗎？」

 

Erik沒回他，只是用一種不可思議的眼神看著他，Charles可以感覺到自己的心跳因為緊張和激動而變得更快。

 

「拜託，Erik，你說過我很辣的，雖然那是我強迫你幫我挑衣服的時候。」他的話因為說得太快而幾乎全黏在一起，「作為床伴，我的條件沒有這麼糟吧？」

 

「你穿著木槿色的家居服。」Erik總算說話了。

 

「而你有件三色堇紫的高領上衣。」Charles回答。 _我們是天生一對_ ！

 

「這個主意也許可行，我猜？」半晌後，一臉不確定的Erik這樣告訴他，「至少如果有固定對象，保險套就不是必需品了。」

 

「我們還沒開始，你已經在想不用保險套了？」Charles問，雖然他很確定如果真到了那個份上，他大概不會太認真地拒絕，硬得要命的時候必須上街買保險套完全是酷刑，「安全性愛，我的朋友。」

 

Erik又不說話了，Charles爬上沙發的扶手，在沙發旁放雜誌的架子裡開始翻找起來。這樣的動作如果在家裡大概會直接把Sharon氣得暈過去，但是他現在是沒有理智的Charles，他不是真的這麼介意自己的禮儀。

 

「Charles，你在做什麼？」Erik在他身後困惑地問。

 

人們怎麼會喜歡那種只會頤指氣使，或是喜歡把人綁起來的執行長的？傻裡傻氣的Erik可愛透了。

 

「找紙跟筆。」他頭也不回地回答。「如果我們真的要這麼做，我們最好討論一些細節。」找到了他想要的東西，他重新坐回沙發裡，向對方晃了晃手中的商業雜誌，「如果我在上面寫字，你會很介意嗎？」

 

「不會。」Erik回答。

 

那讓他露出一個笑容，他從自己扔在一旁的外套口袋中找出鋼筆。「我想想，有什麼是需要討論的......」他把那本雜誌放在茶几上，開始思考起來，「我想我們可以跳過身家調查那個階段，畢竟我們早就夠了解彼此了。」他轉過頭，看向Erik，「你覺得呢？」

 

「我一個月前才做過檢查，但為了安全起見，我會再去做一次。」Erik告訴他，他的朋友總是如此謹慎。

 

「那我也該給我的醫生打個電話。」Charles在雜誌背面的空白處寫了幾個字——感謝在牛津的那段日子，他居然有辦法在這樣的情況下寫出能讓人看得懂的字——「地點呢，你家還是我家？」他問，沒等對方回答，「你家好了，Raven跟你一樣喜歡直接跑來，我可不想Raven在半途走進來。」

 

那肯定很可怕。他都可以想像到自己的妹妹掀翻屋頂的尖叫聲了。

 

「我們還需要討論一下彼此的期望值，我想你喜歡什麼我應該都知道，但有什麼是你沒告訴過我的嗎？」他看向自己的朋友，故意眨了眨眼，「你知道，如果你真的喜歡把人綁起來，我願意為了你這麼做。」

 

「就只有你知道的那些。」Erik咬牙切齒地回答。「你呢？有什麼是我該知道的嗎？如果我得在幾百個人的大型講堂—」

 

「跟你一樣，沒有什麼特別的。」Charles飛快地打斷他，腦中開始出現一些非常糟糕的畫面。「但是我想我們就別規定頻率了吧，那樣感覺太制式化了，我們現在這樣挺好的，想見對方就見，你覺得呢？」

 

「我沒有意見。」

 

「嗯……所以維持現在的聯絡頻率。」Charles低頭看著那張清單，「如果有遇到另外的對象呢？」

 

「那當然是立刻結束。」Erik聽起來非常震驚。

 

「不是。」Charles都不需要抬頭看他的表情就知道他肯定誤會了，「我的意思是在酒吧裡遇到的那種，不是交往對象。」

 

「不太好吧？」Erik問，聽起來非常謹慎。「這樣會增加健康風險。」

 

Charles在紙上寫下幾個重點單詞，「那好，所以彼此在這段期間不能與別的人發生關係。」

 

「但是如果你遇到了覺得更適合的人，還是可以立刻終止關係。」Erik補充。

 

「我知道。」Charles漫不經心地回答，咬著唇晃了晃手中的筆，「還有別的嗎？」

 

「有一個，」Erik聽起來非常遲疑，「我們對彼此硬得起來嗎？」

 

Charles很確定自己大概瞪大了眼，「我沒想到這個。」

 

「如果我們沒辦法對彼此硬起來—」

 

他放下手中的筆，從原本面對著茶几坐著的姿勢轉變為面向著Erik跪坐。「吻我。」他下令，閉上了自己的眼。

 

Erik很久都沒有反應，Charles再次睜開眼，「你說你不確定我們能不能對彼此硬起來，所以最好的方法就是試試看。」他給了他一個恨鐵不成鋼的表情，「所以，吻我，這樣我們就會知道了。」

 

Erik仍然是那還沒反應過來的樣子，失去耐心的Charles懊惱地咕噥了一聲，湊向他。

 

老天，他嚐起來比他想像的還要好。

 

他閉上眼，讓自己享受這個吻。Erik有時候會習慣性地將唇抿成一條線，但是他吻起來不可思議地柔軟。他著魔似地伸出舌，描繪著對方的唇形。

 

Erik張開唇，默許他的動作。Charles立刻將自己的舌探了進去，加深這個吻。

 

他看不見Erik的表情，但是他可以感覺到Erik露出了一個微笑。他在自己忍不住將對方壓進沙發以前退開身體，依依不捨地舔了舔自己的唇，回味著剛剛那個吻。

 

「我希望這代表你喜歡這個吻。」他開口，聲音因為剛才的吻而沙啞。Erik又露出那無措的表情了，Charles壓抑著再次吻上對方的衝動，因為這次他一定會忍不住將對方壓進沙發裡剝光，「Erik？你喜歡嗎？」

 

「是的，」Erik回答，「我喜歡。」

 

「太好了。」Charles盡量讓自己聽起來輕快一些，而不是這麼欲求不滿，「那麼就這麼決定了。」


	3. Chapter 3

Charles咬著唇，焦慮地在客廳走來走去。

 

這太瘋狂了，他簡直不敢相信這事兒真的要發生了。如果說那天和Erik訂下互惠互利的協議是因為太多的酒精和太高的睪酮素，那麼為什麼之後Erik把自己的健康檢查報告發給他的時候，他沒有用玩笑帶過那天他其實是在開玩笑，而是給對方發了一份自己健康檢查報告的副本，甚至還問了對方周六有沒有空？

 

後悔嚐起來肯定就是這滋味。

 

餐桌上開著的電腦突然發出訊息的提示聲，Charles嚇得差點跳起來。他忐忑地走到電腦前，在發現找他的人是Raven後鬆了一口氣。

 

『你看過了嗎？』她劈頭就問，顯然是在問他那部昨天晚餐時她跟他推薦的電影。

 

Charles有時候真不知道該拿這缺乏耐性的寶貝妹妹怎麼辦。

 

他在電腦前坐下，快速地打了幾個字。『還沒。』

 

『你不會後悔的，那部電影棒極了，雖然那個女主角就是個不要臉的賤貨。』Raven回道。Charles還來不及對自己妹妹的用詞遣字表達譴責，另外一句話又發過來了，『我決定去買這部電影的原著來看。』

 

Charles刪掉自己打到一半的句子。『我以為妳討厭這部電影的結局？』

 

『我是，恨死了。』

 

Charles覺得自己大概永遠也沒有辦法搞懂自己的妹妹究竟在想什麼。『那麼妳為什麼還想看它的原著？那只會讓妳更生氣。』

 

螢幕上顯示Raven正在打字，過沒多久後，打字的符號消失了，顯然不管Raven正在打什麼，她都刪掉了她原本想說的話。

 

『那不重要。』她最終回道。『快看那部電影！我需要有個人可以跟我一起罵那個女主角！』

 

『我不行，我待會要去找Erik。』

 

他按下發送鍵，然後才慢半拍地反應過來自己剛剛打了什麼。他看著螢幕上Erik的名字，突然間又開始焦慮起來。

 

『那更好，找他一起看。』Raven回答。

 

Charles真希望自己可以跟對方一樣認為他們是朋友，不會互惠互利的那種，因為他現在緊張得要死。

 

『我該走了，我得去做準備。』他垂頭喪氣地告訴Raven。

 

『準備什麼？那是Erik。』Raven一針見血地問。

 

熱氣從他的脖子一直竄到臉頰，Charles很確定自己臉紅了。他舔了舔唇，慶幸自己現在一個人在公寓裡。

 

『我不想表現得像是個老古板，但妳那兒不是凌晨了嗎？』他假裝沒看見對方的問題，問自己此刻應該人在巴黎的妹妹。

 

『你就是個老古板。』Raven回道。

 

『快去睡覺。』他按下發送鍵，闔起自己的電腦，重重地嘆了一口氣。

 

這真是好極了。

 

後來他在出門前洗了個澡，還神經質地換了好幾件衣服。當他到Erik的公寓門口時，他像個傻瓜一樣在門口做了好幾次深呼吸，給自己做了足夠的心理建設以後才輸入大門的密碼。

 

他打開門，看見站在沙發前的Erik轉過頭看向他。

 

「Erik，」他徹底傻住，「你站在那裡做什麼？」

 

一問完他就後悔了，這是什麼傻問題？這裡是Erik的公寓，Erik不在客廳要在哪裡？

 

「我剛剛在看雜誌。」

 

Charles走進客廳，看見桌上攤著那本上次他拿來寫清單的雜誌。「在想我們上次討論的事？」他努力保持著鎮定，問，並在心中備註一有機會就把那本雜誌扔進回收箱。

 

不，不是回收箱，他應該把它扔進碎紙機。

 

「當然不是，」Erik回答，「我只是一直沒有時間讀它而已。」

 

Charles覺得滿腦子都是性愛的自己真是史上最糟糕的朋友。「我以為你已經回來好幾天了？」他滿懷罪惡感地問。

 

Erik完全沒有注意到Charles是個多麼糟糕的朋友。「我是，但是你知道，公司就是這麼一回事。」

 

「這證明你老了，你以前可以在公司待上一個禮拜不回家。」Charles走到對方面前，「你要去睡一會嗎？」

 

「沒有那個必要。」Erik回答，「我不累，我保證。」

 

「很好。」那讓他露出一個微笑，習慣性地將手放到對方的後頸上。那完全是習慣動作，但是當他的手指碰到對方衣領上溫暖的肌膚時，他立刻就因為想起那個協議而抽回了自己的手。

 

老天，他現在連怎麼跟Erik相處都不知道了。

 

他走向沙發，一邊脫掉自己的外套，一邊試著表現得正常點。「Raven昨天跟我推薦了一部電影，她恨死那個結局了，整個晚餐都在抱怨女主角，但是她堅持我一定要找時間看一看。」感謝Raven的建議，他總算還想得到一些安全的話題，「我看了一下簡介，似乎是在說一個小女孩害自己的姐姐不得不與戀人分開的故事。」他將外套放在一旁，在沙發上坐下，抬起頭看著自己的朋友，「你覺得呢？」

 

「如果你想看的話。」Erik告訴他。那愚蠢的協議似乎完全沒影響到他，他看起來正常得不得了，就好像他們只是兩個朋友在周末的晚上一起打發時間似的。

 

也有可能Erik真的是這麼想的。

 

他放鬆了一些。

 

「噢，你知道我對那種陳腔濫調的愛情故事怎麼想的，但是如果我連前面十分鐘都沒看過的話，Raven不會饒過我的。」他朝對方露出一個無辜的表情，「所以，就十分鐘？如果不好看，我們總是可以再看一次教父。」他提議，知道自己的朋友多麼愛教父那部電影。

 

果然，那成功說服了Erik。他朝他點了點頭，走進廚房，看起來像是要替他們找些喝的。Charles拿出自己的手機，在找到Raven昨晚幫他下載好的電影後將它連上電視。

 

幾分鐘後，Erik帶著一瓶威士忌和兩個酒杯回來了。

 

「把燈關掉，好嗎？」他漫不經心地提醒會經過電燈開關的Erik，然後在自己的手機上按下播放鍵。

 

房間暗了下來，Erik在他身邊坐下。黑暗加大了他的感官，對方輻射過來的體溫比任何時候都要來得明顯，Charles吞了口唾液，強迫自己把注意力放回螢幕上。

 

幸好他這麼做了，因為當他讓自己專心在電影上後，一切變得簡單了起來。Raven是對的，這的確是一部很吸引人的電影。考慮到電影才開始了不到幾分鐘，他沒有辦法對它的劇情做任何評斷，但是從故事裡場景的布置和色彩的對比看來，他判斷自己會喜歡它。

 

他分神看了一眼Erik，對方看得很專心，沒有感到無聊的跡象，所以他收回了視線，讓自己繼續沉浸在那個故事裡。

 

那確實是個很棒的故事——至少到目前為止是的——他甚至在男主角想寫一封道歉信給心儀的對象，卻因為患得患失而不斷揉掉自己寫的東西時忍不住微笑起來。

 

他從沒有給自己的心儀對象寫過道歉信——或是其實男主角想寫的其實是情書？他不是很確定——但是他很確定給自己喜歡的人寫信肯定就是這種感覺。他也許單身了好一段時間了，但是他記得自己談戀愛時是什麼樣子。

 

接著男主角再次揉掉自己寫的東西，開始露骨地形容自己的幻想。

 

Charles在心中呻吟一聲。好極了，Raven沒提到這個，這真是一點都不尷尬。

 

他側過頭，原本想偷偷瞧一眼Erik的反應——Erik不可能一點都沒被那愚蠢的協議影響到，因為雖然Charles才是喝多了所以提出協議的人，但後來是Erik先履行那天晚上的承諾，給他寄了健康檢查的結果，不是嗎？——結果他直接對上Erik盯著自己看的視線。

 

後者的眼神十分具有侵略性，Charles一直知道Erik的個性十分強勢，那大概也是為什麼他後來選擇了商學院，甚至十分享受的原因，但是Erik跟他在一起的時候，卻很少露出這樣強勢的態度，讓他一時之間非常不習慣這樣的Erik。

 

對方具有侵略性的眼神讓他的陰莖在褲子裡反射性地抽動了一下。至少這下他知道為什麼這麼多人都喜歡那種會把人綁起來的執行長了，他虛弱地想著，因為露出這種眼神的Erik真的非常火辣。

 

非常、非常地火辣。

 

他下意識地舔了舔唇，懷疑自己臉紅了。看在老天的份上，他已經成年很久了，沒道理那些在他的胃裡橫衝直撞的蝴蝶還這麼有生命力。他看著對方，視線不由自主地停留在對方褲子裡形狀明顯的勃起上，有些遲疑地開了口，「你想要—」

 

「你也想要。」Erik用一種敘述事實的語氣道。

 

那肯定的語氣讓他變得更硬了。他吞了口唾液，解釋，「我本來打算等到看完電影以後。」或者至少，他在心裡補充，是撐到電影結束以後，而不是像個飢渴的未成年少年一樣在電影連一半都還沒演到的時候就迫不及待地爬到對方身上。

 

下一刻，Erik將他壓進沙發裡，不容拒絕地吻了上來。他們的勃起情色地隔著褲子互相磨蹭，Charles可以感覺到自己的前液濡濕了內褲，但是見鬼的他現在才不在乎這個。他啃咬著Erik的嘴唇，心急地扯著對方身上的衣服。

 

Erik的舌順著他的嘴唇一路向下，舔拭著他，一直到他的頸窩。Charles可以感覺到對方熱燙的鼻息吐在自己的肌膚上，他仰起脖子，將自己送進那個既潮濕又色情的吻裡。

 

「你洗澡了？」Erik斷開那個吻，問。

 

有一部份的他因為那個中斷的吻而幾乎哭泣，另外一部分的他則很想揍讓他維持著這要上不上、要下不下狀態裡的Erik。

 

但更大的一部份，是想把Erik拉回那個吻裡。他的陰莖硬得發痛，他不覺得自己可以忍受這樣的狀態太久，他想要更多。

 

「是的。」他回答，試著控制自己不粗魯地拽著Erik的領子，把他拉回另外一個吻裡，「我以為這樣更有禮貌？」

 

「是的，我很抱歉我沒想到這件事。」Erik道歉道。 _這個該死的德國人！_ Charles不可思議地想著。 _這都什麼時候了，他居然還有心情想洗澡？_ 看在老天的份上，他只希望他閉嘴然後吻他，而那個將德國人的一板一眼發揮到極致的傢伙還在叨叨絮絮，「你要我去洗—」

 

Charles把他拉回另外一個吻裡，用行動阻止對方，「別開玩笑了。」

 

※

 

感謝老天，他們最後還是設法回到了臥室，不然他嚴重懷疑自己第二天大概會完全感覺不到自己的腿。他在Erik在床頭櫃翻找潤滑液跟保險套的時候胡亂地蹭著對方，覺得自己等了幾乎一輩子這麼久，而此刻抵在他的大腿上，感覺起來真的一點都不小的小Erik更是讓他的耐心變得奇差無比。

 

他壓下自己因為大腿上的觸感而變得非常生動的想像力，盡力維持著理智，開口：「我得警告你，我很久沒這麼做了。」

 

「別幫倒忙，Charles。」

 

「我只是想讓你有點心理準備。」他委屈地抗議。

 

Erik終於找到了他在尋找的東西，他隨手將保險套和潤滑液扔到床上，將他壓進床褥中。

 

「在我硬得要死而你還沒準備好以前，」他輕輕咬了咬他的唇，不痛，就是感覺有些奇怪，他真的不習慣這樣的Erik，「對，一點忙都沒幫上。」

 

「你在建議我以後應該事先準備好自己嗎？」他問——他們的嘴脣在說話時擦過對方的——不是很確定對方想說什麼，「因為如果你這麼覺得，我不介意—」

 

Erik再次吻上他，熱燙的舌不容拒絕地探了進來。「想都別想。」他在結束那個吻以後道。

 

「只是說說。」Charles朝對方皺了皺鼻子。

 

Erik伸手去拿潤滑液，在手上擠了些。Charles想吻他，可是Erik避開了他的吻。

 

「Erik？」他喊了對方的名字，變得警戒起來。Erik是不是後悔了？也許他終於發現這是一個爛透了的主意，他們一開始就不應該這麼做—

 

「你確定你想要這個？」Erik問，他的嗓音有些沙啞，聽起來見鬼的性感，「因為如果這不是你想要的，Charles，我不確定我之後可不可以停下來。」

 

他放鬆下來。

 

Erik不是後悔了，他只是......表現得非常Erik而已。

 

「我不會，保證。」

 

Erik對他露出一個微笑，再次俯下身吻上他。Charles閉上眼，捧著對方的臉頰，讓自己沉迷在那個吻裡。他的腿不由自主地夾住對方的腰，幾乎要徹底沉淪。

 

突然間，一隻溫熱的大掌探向他的臀縫。他的身體反射性地變得緊繃，但是那是Erik，這個世界上最了解他的人，所以他立刻就察覺到了。另外一隻大掌安撫性地在他的脊柱上下滑動，讓他很快就放鬆下來。

 

「反射動作。」雖然知道Erik知道，他還是開口解釋。

 

Erik吻了吻他的脖子。

 

他絕對是故意的，Charles一向不是一個特別怕癢的人，但Erik知道他哪裡最怕癢，更別提今晚的一切放大了他的感官，那搔癢的感覺讓他忍不住笑起來。「噢，這真是個壞主意，」他動了動，逃避那個吻，「你太了解我了。」

 

「我以為這就是重點。」Erik伸出舌，舔拭著他的脖子，「所以我可以比其他人更能取悅你。」

 

那是實話，而且Erik真的很懂得如何吸引他的注意力。他感覺著對方的舌順著自己的脖頸一路向下，甚至都沒有注意到對方緩緩推進自己體內的手指。

 

「Erik。」他呻吟著，手探向Erik的陰莖，鬆鬆地環著它開始套弄起來，想像此刻在自己身體裡的是它。

 

「是的，Charles。」Erik回答，再次吻上他。Charles不耐地晃動著自己的腰部，讓對方的手指在自己體內進出。

 

Erik探進了第二根手指，他可以感覺到對方的手指在自己的身體裡探索著。那感覺很奇妙，倒不是說他沒這麼做過什麼的，但是那是Erik，他沒想過有一天他會跟Erik上床，更沒想過這感覺竟這麼對。

 

然後Erik微微曲起在他身體裡的手指，Charles幾乎是立刻就呻吟起來，身體反射性地蜷縮。

 

他想他大概不小心太大力了，因為Erik悶哼了一聲。他連忙鬆開一些自己握得太緊的手，而Erik完全沒有停下的意思，手指幾乎是故意地按著那一塊敏感的區域。

 

「進來。」他徹底鬆開自己的手，「我不想要你還沒進來就射了。」

 

Erik當然沒有立刻這麼做，當然，因為他是該死的Erik，不管什麼時候都理智得過分。他探進第三隻手指，在確認他已經準備好了後才抽出來。

 

Charles可以從對方的動作感覺到對方的心急。他陷在床褥中，看著對方因為打不開保險套的包裝而挫敗地發出低吼時模糊地想著，幸好他對Erik不是完全沒有吸引力，因為他真的非常、非常想要這個男人。

 

他伸手接過保險套，在摸到上面的潤滑劑時才反應過來為什麼Erik打不開。他順利打開保險套，Erik立刻接過，將它套上自己的陰莖。

 

他的勃起頂著他，但是卻沒有立刻進入。他注視著他，灰綠色的眼睛變得比平時要來得深幽。Charles知道對方在尋求他的許可，但是他不知道自己應該親吻這個在這種狀態下還在給他機會後悔的男人，還是狠狠地揍這個不解風情的男人一頓。

 

大概是讀懂了他的表情，Erik將自己推了進來。

 

擴張不夠，雖然他的動作很慢，但是Charles仍然感受到了被撕扯的痛感。他努力放鬆著自己的身體，讓對方的動作更順利一些。

 

「很疼嗎？」在將自己全推進去後，Erik擁著他，低聲問道。

 

他並沒有動，他們赤裸的身體貼在一起，而此刻他在他的身體裡。

 

男人說話時吐在他耳邊的溫熱鼻息讓他輕顫了一下。這感覺不可思議的親密，Erik是他最好的朋友，他見過他最好或最壞時的樣子，他愛他就跟愛自己一樣多。

 

他們一直很親密，但此刻，在這裡，如此親密地擁在一起，卻遠遠超過了所有他們曾經經歷過的。

 

「它比我以為的要來得大。」他回答，因為身體裡不舒服的感覺而皺著眉。

 

男人的勃起在他身體裡抽蓄了一下，變得更硬了些。Charle驚恐地看著對方，不明白他怎麼還有辦法變得更大。

 

Erik吻了吻他的鼻尖，「我很抱歉，」他悄聲跟他道歉的樣子看起來非常無辜，「我沒有辦法控制。」

 

Charles閉上眼，Erik開始緩慢地移動起來。他原本擁著他的手環上他的陰莖，緩緩地套弄起來。

 

他非常善於這個，事實上，就連Charles自己做大概都不會做得比他更好了。在對方的套弄下，他很快就在那溫熱的大掌中再次硬得發痛。

 

他還是很不舒服，但是他的身體習慣了對方的存在。起初幾乎被撕裂的痛感過後，逐漸回來的感覺提醒著他為什麼所有人都愛這麼做。

 

他不耐地聳動著自己的腰部，Erik加快了速度，一次又一次重重地撞進他的身體，而他包覆在他勃起上的手掌則快速地上下移動。

 

「叫我的名字。」他命令。

 

「Erik。」他順從地照做。他快到了，他伸手覆上Erik的手，幫助他快速地套弄自己，一直到他抵達那個巔峰。「Erik！」

 

他射在了Erik的手中，Erik沒有停下動作，仍是又快又重地撞擊著他。然後，在一次特別凶狠的撞擊後，他壓在他的身上，劇烈地喘氣。

 

房間裡頓時只剩下他們喘氣的聲音，Charles可以感覺到對方的勃起在自己的身體裡變軟了些，但是就算如此，它還是一個不容忽視的存在。

 

這大概是他這輩子有過最好的性愛，Charles大口地喘著氣，雙眼因為剛才的性愛而發黑，一邊暈呼呼地想著。他懷疑自己大概是把腦袋也射出去了，因為這是他現在唯一可以想到的東西。

 

他閉上眼，試著讓自己的視線變得清楚一些。氣息變得稍微穩一些的Erik退了出去，翻進一旁的床鋪裡，然後爬下了床。

 

「Erik？」他張開眼，困惑地看著對方的背影，「你要去哪裡？」

 

「我得去一趟浴室。」Erik頭也不回地回答。Charles困惑地看著對方關上浴室的門，不是很明白發生了什麼事。

 

這是正常的，對吧？畢竟他們不是情侶，避免事後的溫存可以避免他們因為性愛而產生不應該有的感覺。

 

但仍然，他的朋友大概有著這個世界上最糟糕的事後態度。

 

「你真是個糟糕的傢伙。」他在對方從浴室回來後戲謔道。他不是沒有注意到Erik手中的毛巾，他的朋友是所有他認識的人中最細膩，卻又最不擅長表達自己感情的人，有時他真的覺得自己的朋友很可愛。「沒有人會在完事後立刻逃跑。」

 

Erik將那條溫毛巾扔到他的臉上，Charles扯下那條毛巾——Erik甚至還記得用了溫水——終於忍不住大笑出聲。


	4. Chapter 4

平心而論，Erik並不是一個會將所有想法都表現在臉上的人。他們在哈佛讀書的時候，Erik總是可以在周末的撲克之夜勝出，因為沒有人可以看透他究竟在想什麼。

 

除了Charles。

 

Erik宣稱這是因為Charles的心理學位讓他有讀心的能力，但這更像是他們的內部笑話。心理學並沒有辦法讓人讀心，Charles唯一能讀的只有Erik的心而已，因為他們太過了解彼此，讀懂對方的想法幾乎已經成為本能。

 

所以當Erik的心思很明顯地不在棋盤上時，Charles立刻就發現了。

 

「Erik。」他喚道，試著讓不知道在想什麼的人回過神。

 

原本看著棋盤發呆的人立刻看向他，「是的？」

 

Charles調侃地看著對方，「你今天怎麼了，特別心不在焉？」

 

「你又這麼做了。」Erik沒頭沒腦地道。

 

「什麼？」Charles一時沒跟上對方的思緒。

 

「蘇格蘭口音。」

 

「放過我的口音吧，Erik。」Charles將自己的臉埋進手中，呻吟。天曉得Erik最近究竟怎麼了，變得特別在意他的口音，明明Erik才是那個每次出差完後就會被當地口音影響的人。「如果真的要抱怨口音，我想我更有資格。我有三個博士學位，可是我就是沒辦法分辨出你的口音到底屬於哪裡。」他抬起頭，露出原本被手掌擋住的眼睛，「也許我應該再去讀一個學位，你知道，語言學或人類學什麼的。」

 

「我能說什麼，」Erik朝他聳聳肩，一臉無辜，「我四處旅行。」

 

「恐怕太多了，我的朋友。」對方無辜的樣子讓Charles大笑起來，「當你不在紐約的時候，我永遠也弄不清楚你究竟在哪個國家。」

 

「不管我在哪裡，我永遠都只有一通電話的距離。」

 

「是的，而對這我非常感激。」

 

「往好處想，你應該慶幸Sharon很快就意識到這是一個錯誤，並且給Raven請了一個有著正統東岸腔的奶媽。」

 

「我一直不確定這到底是好事還是壞事。」提起自己的妹妹，Charles若有所思起來，「你知道，她有時候真的太粗魯了。」

 

「土生土長的美國人有美國人很粗魯的刻板印象，這樣真的正常嗎？」Erik一臉無害地問，但Charles才不會錯過對方話中的諷刺。

 

「你是個愛喝啤酒的德國人，你告訴我啊。」他立刻反擊。

 

「而你可以在三十秒內喝完Yard of Ale。」

 

他的朋友大概永遠都不會忘掉他在酒吧中喝多時做的傻事，但說起來，他也不是真的這麼介意這件事，那可比看起來難多了，對於這項創舉他還是挺自豪的。

 

他們開始互相掀對方的底，Charles至今沒弄明白Erik怎麼能夠如此善於控制自己臉部的肌肉——Erik從小就有這種天賦，可以面不改色地說笑話，這大概也是為什麼他這麼善於擺出撲克臉的原因，Charles則完全沒有這種天賦——所以他理所當然地又是第一個忍不住笑出來的人。

 

「那句話是怎麼說的？最了解你的人是你的敵人？」他大笑道，「如果這是真的，我的朋友，你肯定是我這輩子最大的敵人。」

 

「我真幸運，有個會讀我的心的敵人。」Erik說話的語調毫無起伏。

 

噢，他真愛他的朋友一本正經地說笑話的樣子。

 

「真的會有人有敵人嗎？我的意思是，有朋友是不是更正常一點？」他揉了揉自己笑得發酸的臉頰，但那不是很有用，因為他收不住自己的笑容。

 

「沒有永恆的朋友，沒有永恆的敵人，只有永恆的利益*。」Erik引用了Henry Temple。

 

「聽起來像是個真正的企業家。」Charles拿起自己的伯爵茶對Erik致意。

 

Erik也跟著拿起自己的咖啡。

 

他放在一旁的手機開始響起來，Charles放下杯子，「終於。」他在看清楚上面的來電顯示之後解脫地吐了口氣，接起自己的手機，「親愛的，我可以去接妳了嗎？」

 

「十分鐘後在大廳等你。」Raven在電話的另外一端這樣告訴他，她大概正在換衣服，因為除此之外他還聽到了某些跟拉鍊有關的咒罵聲。

 

「太棒了，那麼待會見。」他告訴對方，決定不對那些粗魯的咒罵發表任何評論，他很久以前就知道女人在為出門做準備的時候，男人最好一句話也別說。

 

「她準備好了？」Erik問，但是沒有等他回答就站了起來，顯然已經知道他的答案。

 

Charles漫不經心地點頭，一邊尋找著自己的皮夾。他將皮夾放進口袋，「我永遠也搞不懂只是和我們出去吃頓飯為什麼需要花上這麼多的時間準備。」

 

「因為她是女孩子。」Erik告訴他。

 

說得好像他不知道似的。

 

「我知道，但是我的意思是，又不是說我們是其他人或是什麼的。」他從大衣的架子上拿下Erik的大衣，遞給Erik，對方深藍色的大衣讓他突然想起Raven那罐可怕的藍色面膜。他拿起自己的大衣，一邊穿一邊跟Erik說道：「她可以頂著那可怕的藍色面膜跟我們玩走棋遊戲，為什麼出去吃頓飯得花上一個小時準備？素顏在怎麼可怕也不會比那個面膜可怕。」

 

那荒謬的回憶讓他笑著搖了搖頭，不明白面膜為什麼非得做成那種可怕的顏色。他第一次看到的時候差點被嚇死——他堅持這不是他的錯，任誰在三更半夜在自己家的廚房看到一個藍色的人站在冰箱前都會被嚇死的——但就是因為他被嚇得太厲害了，所以事後回想起來只覺得荒謬得好笑。

 

那大概是他大學時期最好的記憶之一，因為被他的叫聲吵醒的Erik衝進廚房，也跟著被嚇得險些跳起來——他的朋友很少這麼失態，還反射性地用德文罵了一句髒話——而原本站在冰箱前找東西吃的Raven也被他們兩個的反應嚇傻了。他們三個就這麼僵持在廚房裡，花了好幾秒才終於反應過來，然後同時爆笑出聲。

 

最後他們沒有回房間睡覺，而是在客廳玩了一整個通宵的走棋遊戲，因為在那樣的插曲後，全部的人都清醒得睡不著覺。

 

「我相信她不會同意。」Erik悶笑著伸手按下電梯的按鈕，顯然也沒有忘記那次的鬧劇。

 

「我真高興我不需要化妝。」Charles下結論，和Erik一起走進電梯。

 

「是我的錯覺，還是Raven最近待在紐約的時間真的變多了？」Erik在他們走出公寓大廳的時候問道。

 

「我想她在考慮將工作室搬回紐約。」Charles扣起自己大衣的釦子，擋住室外太冷的寒風，漫不經心地回答。

 

「為什麼？」

 

「不知道。」扣好最後一顆釦子，他抬起頭，看見好友不贊同的表情，所以他又解釋道：「她沒有告訴我原因，只說在想而已。」

 

Erik沒多說什麼，但是Charles看得出來他很在意這件事。Erik總是擔心得太多了，Raven一向不喜歡別人過度干涉她的生活，他要是真問了，大概也只會得到一個白眼加一句『老古板』。

 

明明Erik才是他們兩個人裡更古板的那個。

 

Raven在紐約時習慣住的那間飯店就在距離他的公寓幾條街的地方，所以他們很快就到了。他們走進大廳，看見Raven習慣性地坐在旁邊擺著桌燈的沙發上。

 

「Erik！」一看見他們，Raven立刻站起來給了Erik一個擁抱——他們很久沒見到面，好幾次Raven回紐約都剛好跟Erik錯過——「我以為你會在餐廳跟我們會合。」

 

「我早上和Charles在一起。」Erik解釋。

 

「你們兩個真的得停止用這種退休後的模式開始你們的周末。」Raven嘲笑道，在跟他擁抱的同時告訴Erik，「沒有人會在星期六的早晨下棋。」

 

「Erik才是那個一大早出現在別人公寓擾人清夢的那個人。」Charles不明白Raven怎麼會沒看出來他是受害者。

 

他們分開那個擁抱，他突然注意到對方的髮色不是像他原本以為的那樣是光線的問題，而是真的是紅色的。

 

好吧，至少不是鼻環，他安慰自己。

 

「妳的頭髮是紅的。」他忍不住道。

 

「我染好一段時間了，好看嗎？」Raven問。

 

「我喜歡妳原本的髮色。」Charles誠實地道。

 

Raven用手肘拐了他一記。

 

「嘿！這是為什麼？」Charles叫道，揉了揉自己發疼的肚子。難道她更希望他騙她嗎？

 

「金色在巴黎太惹眼了。」Raven自顧自地道。

 

「因為金髮是一種變異，」他告訴Raven，試圖說服她原本的髮色更適合她，「一種非常絕妙的變異—」

 

「我知道，變異且自豪。」Raven表現得像是他是個老古板，轉過頭看向走在他們身後的Erik，「Erik，我不在的時候Charles有惹什麼麻煩嗎？」

 

「Raven，我才是年紀比較大的那個。」他無奈地提醒自己的妹妹。

 

「上個禮拜他和人打賭多久才可以訓練松鼠衝浪，實驗室裡那個叫做……Hank的？」Erik不太確定地跟他確認Hank的名字。

 

「Erik！」Charles停下腳步。這個混蛋完全沒注意到『年紀比較大』是關鍵字，而且他最後也沒有真的訓練松鼠衝浪，因為實驗室裡根本沒有松鼠，他就只是和Hank討論了一下可能性而已。

 

Erik對他露出一個極具魅力的微笑——他在酒吧裡對想搭訕的人會露出來的那種——「是的，Charles。」

 

這個混蛋絕對是故意的。Charles想。因為現在他的腦中全是和那種笑容會出現的場合的生動聯想。

 

非常生動的那種，生動到如果現在他們單獨在公寓裡，他肯定會忍不住吻他，然後用一些一點都不古板的方式度過這個周末。

 

「你為什麼總是和那個Hank打一些奇怪的賭？」Raven的笑聲打斷了他的想像，「我真希望我有天能見見他本人—」她猛地停頓，「你們為什麼這樣看著對方？」她懷疑地問。

 

Charles轉開視線，再次跨開腳步。「像是什麼？」

 

「像是你們深愛彼此。」Raven追上他。

 

好極了。

 

雖然知道Raven不是真的這麼想，他還是不可抑止地臉紅了。這本來只是他們兄妹間的一個內部笑話，因為Raven讀高中的時候堅信他們之間不只是純友誼。那時候他花了非常多的時間才讓他的妹妹明白浪漫小說裡之所以沒有純友誼，是因為那是浪漫小說，浪漫關係當然會是整本小說的重點。現實生活不是浪漫小說，而他跟Erik的友誼是現實生活，不是浪漫小說。

 

天知道他那時候完全沒想到有一天自己會跟自己最好的朋友上床，佛教裡說的因果報應(karma)大概就是這麼一回事兒。

 

「我們當然愛著對方。」原本走在他們身後的Erik跟上他們的腳步，「他是我最好的朋友。」

 

「我甚至都不知道我自己為什麼要這麼問。」Raven翻了一個大大的白眼，「你們做什麼都在一起，我甚至都不會驚訝你們一起看色情電影，假設男人真的會一起看的話—」

 

……他決定晚點一定要問問Raven最近到底都在看些什麼，書店裡的書不可能尺度都這麼大。

 

「Raven。」

 

他試著驅走腦中關於Erik和色情電影的聯想——他從來都不知道這兩者放在一個句子裡可以對自己造成這麼大的影響——出聲制止自己的妹妹，但是不用Raven說，他也知道自己虛弱的聲音聽起來多麼沒有說服力。

 

現在他是真的希望自己有讀心的能力了，最好再多一個可以修改人記憶的能力，那麼他就可以同時修掉Erik跟Raven的記憶，讓這一切沒這麼尷尬。

 

「我已經成年很久了，Charles。」Raven回嘴，「你知道嗎，有很長一段時間，我真的以為你們在一起，畢竟你們幾乎做什麼都在一起。」

 

 _天啊，別再提了。_ 他在心中呻吟。Erik看起來非常尷尬，他都沒法想像之後要怎麼跟Erik解釋這件事，平常看起來很有趣的玩笑突然變得一點也不有趣。

 

Raven朝他做了一個鬼臉，「但是我還是挺高興你們只是朋友的，至少這樣我就不需要擔心在你們吵架的時候必須選邊站了。」

 

 _終於。_ 總算變得安全的話題讓Charles放下心來。

 

神色已經恢復正常的Erik伸出手，親暱地摟了摟Raven。「謝謝妳的認可。」他說，「但是這不代表我認同妳的用詞遣字。」

 

Erik得到了和他稍早在飯店大廳裡一模一樣——不，從Erik的反應看來，大概比他還更慘一些——的待遇。他揉著被Raven狠狠地捶了一下的胳膊，對他露出一個苦笑。

 

「告訴過你了。」Charles在Raven身後用口型告訴他。

 

他有一個有時候真的非常粗魯的妹妹。

 

※

 

午飯非常愉快，Erik毫不意外地再次被證明多慮，因為Raven提起巴黎的時候一點異常也沒有，他甚至都不確定Raven是不是真的想搬回紐約，因為她完全沒提到任何關於工作的事。

 

午餐後，Charles提議他們可以去附近的大都會美術館晃一晃，但被Raven和Erik聯手阻止。後來他們陪著Raven逛街，有時候他真的覺得他們兩個才是兄妹，他們的共通點不可思議地多，而且他非常確信Raven更喜歡Erik，如果有可能的話，她大概完全不會猶豫用他換Erik當自己的哥哥。

 

他們還可以一起在早上喝咖啡，還有頂著寒風晨跑。他在和Erik站在服裝店的門口吹著冷風等Raven的時候吐槽地想著。

 

「進來幫我看看這件裙子。」Raven推開玻璃門，朝他們兩個人招了招手。

 

她試穿了一件無袖的靛色裙子，Charles開始相信女人不怕冷的都市傳說有一定程度的真實性。

 

「這看起來不夠保暖。」他謹慎地看著對方裸露在外面的手臂，將自己的手放進大衣的口袋。

 

雖然屋子裡有暖氣，但是他還是覺得自己更冷了。

 

「這是春裝，Charles。」Raven用一種恨鐵不成鋼的語氣告訴他，轉而詢問Erik的意見，「你覺得呢？」

 

「在妳身上很好看。」Erik回答。

 

也許不是兄妹，是姊妹。Erik可以穿旁邊的架子上有亮片的那件裙子，顏色雖然比較淡，但也是藍色的，他只差紅色的頭髮就跟Raven一模一樣了。

 

Raven心情愉悅地在自己姐姐的臉上親了一下，「這就是為什麼我愛你。」她勾著Erik的手，對他做了一個鬼臉，「帶Charles出來逛街一點用都沒有，他的眼中只有保暖跟不保暖的差別。」

 

Charles看著眼前的兩個叛徒，很確定他們才是親生姊妹。

 

快傍晚的時候，他們經過了他的公寓。他本來想送Raven回飯店，但是Raven一點都不領情。

 

「我已經成年很久了，Charles，我可以自己回去。」Raven看著他的表情彷彿在說如果真的出事她還得分心保護他。

 

「我送她吧，反正現在穿過中央公園也不安全。」Erik打斷他們的爭執。

 

Raven沒說話了，看起來一點意見也沒有。再一次的，他非常確定比起他，Raven更喜歡Erik。

 

他最好的朋友嚴重威脅著他哥哥的地位，但那是Erik，他可以信任對方會照顧好自己的妹妹，所以雖然有些不情願，但他還是讓步了。

 

他給了Raven最後一個擁抱，才走進自己的公寓。

 

 

 

*沒有永恆的朋友，沒有永恆的敵人，只有永恆的利益。原文We have no eternal allies, and we have no perpetual enemies. Our interests are eternal and perpetual, and those interests it is our duty to follow. 前英國首相Henry Temple提出的概念。


	5. Chapter 5

內線電話響起來的時候，Charles正在準備上課要用的投影片。

 

陌生的鈴聲讓他楞了一下，他反射性地轉過頭，尋找著聲音的來源，花了幾秒的時間才想起來那是內線電話的鈴聲。

 

「Charles Xavier。」他接起電話，懷疑地開口。

 

「Mr. Xavier？」Sean的聲音從電話那一端傳來。

 

「是的，怎麼了嗎？」他詢問，一邊想著自己是不是又有包裹忘了拿。

 

「你有名訪客，先生，是Mr. Lehnsherr。」Sean回答。

 

「你是指Erik Lehnsherr嗎？」Charles確認，很確定自己聽錯了。跟他有私人交情的Mr. Lehnsherr只有兩個，但Erik有大門的密碼，不需要透過Sean放行才能上來，而Jakob則不可能在沒有通知他的情況下來訪，所以相較之下，是Erik的可能性更大一些。

 

但更大的可能，是他聽錯了。

 

「是的，先生，Erik Lehnsherr。」

 

好吧，他沒聽錯。

 

「呃……讓他上來？」Charles不太確定地道。

 

「好的，先生，祝你有個愉快的傍晚。」Sean輕快地道，結束通話。Charles一頭霧水地把電話掛回牆上的座機，想了想，走去打開大門，決定在門口等Erik。

 

幾分鐘後，電梯開了，Erik一臉陰鬱地走出電梯。

 

對方和半個小時前他們分開時的巨大落差讓他覺得莫名地有些好笑，「忘記大門的密碼了？」

 

「別問。」Erik在經過他的時候告訴他，「我剛剛度過了一個這幾年來最詭異的傍晚。」

 

「你才是那個一聲不吭出現在我家的人。」Charles跟著對方一起走回屋裡，順手關上大門，「怎麼了？我以為你說你要回家。」

 

「我本來是這麼打算的，然後我突然覺得我們可以一起度過傍晚。」

 

「我們整天都待在一起。」Charles指出那個顯而易見的事實，Erik今天可是一大早就出現在他的公寓，「而且這還是不能解釋為什麼你讓Sean通知我你在一樓。」

 

「他以為我們吵架了。」Erik突兀地道。

 

「誰？」Charles反問，開始懷疑自己是不是漏掉了什麼。

 

「Sean，你的管理員。」

 

「因為你讓他通知我你要上來。」

 

「我們可以不討論這件事嗎？」Erik悶悶不樂地問。

 

「那你想要討論什麼？」那憂鬱的表情讓Charles失笑，但從Erik的反應看來，那大概不是什麼太嚴重的事。確定對方沒事，他開始整理起桌上的研究資料，以避免之後自己繼續的時候忘記進行到哪裡，「你想要把早上那盤棋下完嗎？棋盤還在客廳裡，我還沒有收，」他把堆成一疊的研究資料推到一旁，接著又把投影片存檔，「給我一點時間，讓我先把這儲存起來—」

 

站在他身後的Erik沒說話，Charles關掉檔案，把電腦闔起來。

 

他轉過身，對上Erik的視線。

 

現在他知道為什麼Erik沒說話了。

 

「或是那個。」他說。

 

Erik如他所願地吻上他。

 

※

 

Erik啄了啄他的唇，又用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的頸窩，看起來完全沒有要起來的打算。

 

Charles推了推自己身上沉重的傢伙——後者的身上一公克的贅肉也沒有，全是肌肉，實際上可比看起來重多了——「Erik？」

 

壓在他身上的人沒有移動，仍然賴在他的身上，「如果我想要溫柔，這樣算違反我們的協議嗎？」

 

Charles不解地看著埋在自己胸前的人，後者的腦袋因為剛才的性愛而亂糟糟的，讓他跟平常一絲不苟的模樣相差許多。「你在說什麼？」

 

「溫柔。」悶悶的嗓音又重複了一次。

 

男人跟平常完全不同的模樣逗樂了Charles，他伸手，將指尖探進對方凌亂的髮中，「定義溫柔。」

 

「擁抱、依偎，」Erik在他的脖子上印下幾個不帶情慾的吻，「在脖子上的幾個吻。」

 

他在Erik髮中的手指因為後者的動作而被動地移動，臥室的燈光讓那些髮絲看起來像是薑紅色的，它們包覆著他的指尖，摸起來不可思議地柔軟。

 

「你才是那個在我們第一次做愛後轉身就走的那個人。」他笑起來。

 

「我是個混蛋。」Erik回答，抬起頭對上他的視線，「所以，可以嗎？」

 

他看著那個將下巴抵在自己的胸膛上的男人，好奇人們知不知道作風強勢的Lehnsherr有一頭非常柔軟的頭髮，而他本人在私底下就跟他柔軟的頭髮一樣溫和。

 

男人淺綠色的眸看著他，臉上期盼的神情逐漸被失望取代。「我知道了。」他撐起身體，準備離開。

 

知道對方誤會了，Charles伸手將他拉回來，「當然可以。」

 

人們肯定沒有見過Erik此刻這種驚喜的表情，所以才會說他作風冷硬、不近人情，卻不知道只有真正認識Erik的人才知道這個男人冷硬的外表下有多麼細膩的情感。

 

那一夜他們互擁入眠，互相分享體溫的感覺很棒，讓他們很快就昏昏欲睡。Charles擁著自己最好的朋友，在睡著以前的最後一個念頭是，他們為什麼直到現在才這麼做。

 

※

 

Charles是被浴室的水聲吵醒的。他醒來的時候，床上只剩他一個人，他睜開酸澀的眼，摸索地找到放在床頭櫃上的手機，在看清楚上面的時間後將自己埋進枕頭中，重重地嘆了一口氣。

 

總有一天，他一定要把Erik拖到實驗室裡。他很確定實驗大樓的某個樓層有實驗室專門在研究睡眠，一個成年男人需要的睡眠時間不可能這麼少，還有辦法這麼精力充沛。

 

他維持著埋在枕頭中的姿勢，閉起眼試著讓自己再睡一會。但很不幸地，他大概剛剛結束一個睡眠周期，那代表他雖然沒有睡飽，卻該死地清醒得不得了。

 

浴室的水聲停了，房間再次安靜下來。Charles爬起來，認命地接受自己是別想再回去睡了。

 

「我吵醒你了？」腰間圍著浴巾的Erik走出浴室，走向衣櫃的腳步因為看到他而停頓了一下。

 

「水聲。」Charles回答。「如果不會太麻煩的話，下次記得用客房的浴室，我的朋友，我們真的得打破只要你在我的公寓裡我們就會越來越早起的傾向。」

 

「我要去煮些咖啡，你要嗎？」Erik的聲音從衣櫃中傳來。

 

通常情況下，他更偏好喝茶，但咖啡在此刻聽起來很不錯。

 

「咖啡聽起來很不錯。」他打了一個哈欠，爬下床走進浴室。

 

比起臥室，浴室裡冷得多。他打了一個冷顫，快速地打開淋浴間的水，打著哆嗦站到熱水下。

 

太燙的熱水打在他因為清晨的低溫而僵硬的肌肉上，他讓那些熱水沖在自己身上，閉起眼，舒服地嘆了口氣。

 

他花了比平常更久的時間洗澡，等他回到房間時，Erik並不在臥室裡。房間的門沒關，他可以聽見對方在外面活動時的聲音，伴隨著不太明顯的歌聲。

 

這代表Erik的心情很好。他的朋友在心情愉悅時總是會不自覺地哼起歌，尤其是只有他一個人在廚房裡的時候。以前他們住在一起的時候，負責掌廚的Erik有時候會讓他一起唱。那簡直是災難，Erik調很準，卻總是忘詞，Charles則毫無唱歌天賦。

 

不過話又說回來，Erik即興創作的歌詞比真正的歌詞有趣得多，大部分的時候他們在廚房裡的荒謬合唱還是非常有趣的。

 

他在床邊坐下，決定讓對方自己一個人在廚房裡。他花了一些時間才找到被自己忘在棉被中的手機，開始檢查起自己的信箱。

 

「咖啡機壞了。」當他回復了幾封郵件以後，Erik的聲音突然從門邊傳來。Charles抬起頭，看見不知道什麼時候站在門邊的Erik一臉沉痛地看著自己。

 

Charles必須說自己一點也不替那個動物造型的咖啡機感到抱歉，他想換一台正常樣式的咖啡機很久了。

 

「你真應該改名叫Magneto。」Erik沉痛的表情讓他忍不住想逗逗他，「認真的，如果我把你扔進實驗室裡，我們會不會在你的指尖探測到特殊的電流或是什麼的？也許那可以解釋你為什麼總是弄壞我的電器。」

 

「我想你什麼都不會找到，你的電器總壞的原因是因為它們本來就該換了。」Erik走進房間，在床沿坐下，委靡的模樣就好像他剛剛發現自己養的小狗死了。

 

更正，Erik沒養過狗。那好吧，高中的時候學校規定每一個高年級男孩都得照顧一周的那個電子嬰兒。

 

「誰知道呢。」他把手機放回床頭櫃，「畢竟你冬天的時候造成的靜電可比其他的人多太多了。」

 

「你自己也說了那是靜電。」Erik收起沉痛的表情，面無表情地回答，「而且那是因為你愛穿毛衣，我給我的車門電到的次數都沒有給你電到的次數零頭多。」他頓了頓，「如果我每次碰你的時候都能給你一拳，那倒是可以有效地減少靜電，你知道，就跟那愚蠢的拳擊遊戲一樣。」

 

他絕對在生氣，那個拳擊遊戲完全就是噩夢，他至今都沒弄懂Raven怎麼想到這個遊戲的。

 

「別提那可怕的拳擊遊戲，」Charles呻吟，把自己扔進枕頭堆裡，「我好不容易說服Raven別玩了。」

 

「所以你更喜歡那些BB槍？」Erik問，「在古巴渡假的那一次，Charles，我發誓你撲進沙裡的時候就跟電影裡面一樣戲劇化。」

 

噢，古巴永遠都會在他們心中。

 

「你知道Raven該死地瞄得多準嗎？」他笑著抗議，「有那麼幾秒鐘我痛到連我的腿都感覺不到，還以為自己要坐一輩子輪椅。」

 

「唯一會讓你站不起來的只有你受損的自尊心。」Erik無害的表情和他的話完全相反。

 

「你衝過來把我從沙裡拉起來的時候可沒有這麼冷酷無情。」Charles裝模作樣地做出一個被打擊到的樣子。

 

「你第二天拿著自己改造過的BB槍把Raven打得在整個度假區亂竄的時候也不像現在這麼有手足情。」他的朋友完全沒有被騙到。

 

「有一點我不會抱怨的是，你幫我把背上的瘀青揉開的時候簡直太美妙了，」他告訴自己的朋友，「我有提過你對這簡直天賦異稟嗎？」

 

「我是你的朋友，不是你的按摩師。」Erik拍了拍床，「趴好。」

 

「幹嘛？」Charles警戒地看著對方。

 

「按摩。」Erik對他翻了一個白眼，「快點，在我後悔以前。」

 

「你真是最好的朋友。」他歡快地在床上趴下，用手臂枕著自己的頭，期待地趴好。

 

床墊動了一下，然後一個沉重的體重壓了上來。Erik半坐在他身上，從他的肩膀開始替他按摩。

 

那感覺很棒，他感覺著男人熱燙的大掌在自己的背上規律地移動，舒服地閉上了眼。

 

當Erik按摩到他的腰部時，痠痛的腰讓太過放鬆的他不小心洩出一絲呻吟。他不是故意的，但是那仍然聽起來不可思議地情色。他抿著唇，側過頭看向Erik，試著擺出最無辜的表情。  
男人半勃的陰莖抵著他，他們的視線一對上，原本手還停在他身上的男人立刻像觸了電那樣從他身上下去。「抱歉。」

 

他看起來非常尷尬，跟他有時非常純情的朋友比起來，Charles倒是覺得這沒什麼。他們都是男人——他自己的勃起此刻也正抵著床墊，非常地不舒服——這只是正常反應。

 

「為了什麼？」他面向Erik，將手覆上後者半硬的勃起，緩慢地上下套弄起來。柱狀體在他手中變得變硬，他無辜地看著他，「為了這個嗎？」

 

Erik完全愣住了。

 

「我也是個男人，你知道，這代表我們的身體裡都有著太高的睪酮素—」他自顧自地繼續道，沒有停下套弄的動作。同是男人，他當然知道怎麼樣做可以造成最大的刺激。還沒反應過來的可憐男人呆呆地看著他，已經完全勃起的陰莖在他手中抽動了一下。

 

「咖啡機壞了，」Erik突兀地說，「而且我們的貝果三明治才做到一半。」

 

Charles挑眉，「然後？」

 

Erik俯下身將他壓進床褥中，「沒什麼，就只是覺得應該提一下。」


	6. Chapter 6

早餐後，Charles試著回去工作。在客廳中悠閒地看商業雜誌的男人非常讓人分心，有好幾次他都想抱著電腦去客廳中加入Erik，但是他很肯定如果他真的這麼做了，他最後肯定會什麼也沒做成。

 

為了不把工作拖到最後一刻，他不得不強迫自己專心在完成投影片上。感謝他求學生涯中遇到的那些無趣教授，他總算還訓練出了一些意志力，讓他可以在分心源如此巨大的情況下完成自己應該做的事。

 

當他終於完成上課要用的投影片，Erik已經沒有在看雜誌了。他彎起食指抵著自己的唇，專心地看著棋盤，正聚精會神地在跟自己下棋。Charles本來想把他這居家的模樣拍下來，這樣他就有證據證明那些商業雜誌沒有捕捉到Erik柔和的那一面，但是讓人遺憾地，他的手機放在房間裡，他不可能在不驚動Erik的情況下拿到自己的手機。

 

Erik側過頭朝他的方向看了一眼，注意到他。「Charles。」他整個人轉向他，破壞了那寧靜的畫面，「你忙完了？」

 

Charles有些遺憾自己沒有拍到照片。「嗯。」他看著自己背對著窗外陽光的朋友，Erik經常開玩笑說自己黑暗又扭曲，但Erik根本不知道他有多麼適合這樣柔和的一幕。「你想要出去走走嗎？」他問，用眼神示意窗外的藍天，「外面難得有陽光。」

 

Erik同意了，當然。跟Charles比起來，Erik是更熱愛戶外的那一個人。Charles總覺得等他們到了中年，當Charles變得又老又醜又禿頭的時候，Erik肯定還是現在這個樣子。

 

他們一起去中央公園，Erik那個熱愛運動的瘋子提議他們應該慢跑，被Charles用生命威脅才作罷。最後他們沿著步道慢慢散步，享受周末早晨難得的寧靜。

 

Erik在進公園以前在路邊的餐車買了一杯咖啡——他的朋友從不承認他對咖啡的依賴程度，但是那就是事實——結果只喝了一口就把它扔進垃圾桶裡。

 

「你真浪費。」Charles譴責地看著Erik。

 

「這叫做接受自己做出錯誤的選擇。」Erik面無表情地回答，「錯誤的投資已經夠糟了，我沒必要強迫自己喝下那可怕的玩意兒。」

 

那杯咖啡肯定很難喝，不然Erik脾氣不會這麼壞。「擦乾你的眼淚，Erik，這可沒辦法為你做的事情正名。」Charles戲謔地看著自己的朋友，「你知道在所有的物種裡，只有人類會製造出多餘的資源嗎？就像你剛剛扔掉的那杯咖啡，浪費的不只是製造它的資源，還有大自然必須分解掉它的資源—」

 

「如果不是你的咖啡機壞了，這事根本就不會發生。它對我而言就像是兄弟一樣不可或缺，但是你完全不在意它就這樣沒了，」Erik四處張望，不知道到底在找什麼，「你遺棄了我們。」

 

Charles停下腳步，不敢置信地看著自己的朋友，Erik這也太誇張了。「兄弟？認真的？Erik，那只是一個咖啡機。」

 

Erik突然伸手將他拉進懷裡，不容拒絕地吻上他。Charles嚇了一跳，倒不是因為Erik吻他這件事——在訂下互惠互利的協議後他們都不知道接吻過多少次了——而是因為這裡是公眾場合，他非常肯定互惠互利的協議裡不包括在公眾場合接吻這件事，那是情侶才會做的事。

 

他反射性地掙扎起來，Erik沒放開他，反而加深了那個吻。

 

「現在你明白了，那杯咖啡就是個災難。」Erik結束那個吻。他剛剛用來固定Charles腦袋的那隻手仍陷在Charles的髮中，另一隻手則鬆鬆地箍著他的手腕。他們靠得這樣近，Charles可以感覺到Erik說話時摩擦過自己的嘴唇。

 

所以剛剛那個吻只是因為Erik想要讓他知道那杯咖啡有多難喝？

 

Charles愣愣地看著Erik，腦袋因為過多的衝擊而幾乎停止運轉。

 

綠色的眼中浮起淺淺的笑意，那個笑意像是水波一樣在Erik眸中擴散。他的眼角因為笑容而浮起不太明顯的皺紋，Erik放開對他的箝制，毫無良心地大笑出聲。

 

「你這個尼安德塔人。」總算反應過來剛剛究竟發生了什麼事的Charles沒好氣地給了他的胳膊一拳，不滿之下沒太認真地控制力道。Erik一點也不介意，宣布這次的咖啡機由他來買，並毫不留情地嘲笑了原本那台有著可怕動物造型的咖啡機。

 

這個該死的混蛋。

 

後來他們找了一片草坪休息，Erik隨手拔了一根草梗把玩，漫不經心地聽Charles分享研究生在實驗室裡做的傻事，後來話題不知道為什麼轉到了Erik公司的管理問題。

 

Charles不是商學院出身的，但他的遺傳學位讓他讀過不少關於競爭的理論，畢竟如果要讓基因成功保留，競爭是不可避免的，不管是從何種意義上來說。

 

「你必須記得，我的朋友，『適者生存』指得可不是適合，而是適應。」

 

Erik若有所思地擰起眉，停下手中把玩草梗的動作，看起來正在思考他說的話。

 

「就像人類是這個星球上的領導物種，但是我們卻會做出浪費咖啡這樣傷害環境的事。」Charles繼續解釋。

 

Erik把手中備受折磨的草梗扔到他身上。

 

※

 

周一，Raven約了和Charles一起吃午飯。Charles整天都走不開，只好讓Raven到學校找他。

 

當他結束上午的課到實驗室的時後，Raven已經在那裡了。因為是休息時間，除了Raven，實驗室裡只有Hank還在那裡。她坐在實驗桌旁的高腳椅上，津津有味地不知道在看什麼，Hank則苦著臉站在她的旁邊，一臉懺悔地看著他。

 

Charles的第一個反應是檢查一旁小白鼠的籠子，幸好，雖然從這個距離看不清楚，但有不少的小白鼠仍在活動，所以不是實驗對象死了。

 

「Charles。」大概是因為他開門的聲音，Raven抬起頭，臉上的笑容在看到他之後變得更大。「你該看看這個，這太完美了。」她說，將手中的東西展現給他看。

 

Charles這才看清楚那是一本雜誌，而且從照片的構圖看來，那肯定不是科學雜誌。他走過去，從Raven的手中接過雜誌，才終於看清楚上面是周末的時候他們和Erik一起出去吃飯的照片。

 

「上面說我和Erik在交往。」Raven興致勃勃地湊到他身邊，挽著他的手臂一起看著上面的照片。

 

照片中的Raven也挽著Erik的手臂，從姿勢看起來正在跟Erik說話，但是模糊的照片讓她臉上的表情並不清楚。偷拍的人很明顯沒有找到一個好的角度，那張照片是隔著服裝店的玻璃展示櫃拍的，Charles還記得Raven挽著Erik跟自己扮鬼臉的樣子，哪有人會在男朋友的面前做出這麼粗魯的動作。

 

不過話又說回來，就算偷拍的人真的拍到好了，他們也不會用那種照片。作為狗仔文化下的受害者，Charles很清楚狗仔更喜歡那種模稜兩可，有煽動空間的照片。

 

他失笑，合起那本雜誌，雜誌的封面上甚至有另外一張Raven和Erik的照片，這次是他們走在街上的。他自己被裁掉了，旁邊的粗體字則寫著超越友情。

 

「妳應該少看一點這種雜誌。」他把那本雜誌還給Raven。

 

「這不是我的。」Raven回答，心情顯得非常好。

 

這下Charles是真的好奇了，「那這是從哪來的？」

 

「是我的。」Hank萬念俱灰的聲音從一旁傳來。

 

Charles驚訝地看向自己對實驗室以外的生活毫無興趣的助教，「Hank？」

 

Hank看起來像是希望自己變得比染色體還要小，也許像是染色體末端的端粒那樣，會隨著時間過去而越變越小就更好了。

 

「我只是想買杯咖啡。」Hank一臉沉痛地解釋。Charles立刻就懂了，Hank經常買咖啡的那間超商有名非常八卦的店員。有一次他和Hank一起去買咖啡的時候被認出來是Xavier家族的人，之後Hank就經常跟他說那名店員纏著他問關於Charles的事。

 

「他逼你買的？」Chalres同情地問。

 

Hank點點頭。

 

Raven爆笑出聲，「噢，我就知道我會喜歡你，我想認識你本人好久了。」她笑著擦掉眼角因為笑得太厲害而滲出的眼淚。

 

Hank眨眨眼，扣到最上面那顆釦子上的肌膚以肉眼可見的速度開始向上發紅。

 

「別欺負Hank，Raven。」Charles阻止自己愛開玩笑的妹妹。「Hank，她在開玩笑。」

 

「我才沒有。」Raven笑嘻嘻地回道，轉向Hank徵求同意，「對不對，Hank？」

 

Hank的臉變得更紅。

 

後來Raven硬拖著Hank和他們一起吃午餐，Charles盡力了，但是他一向拿她的寶貝妹妹沒輒，只好在心中保證之後會補償他可憐的助教。Hank用最快的速度吃完自己的餐點，並藉口要上課一溜煙地逃走。Charles之後還得回實驗室，沒辦法陪Raven，所以在送Raven上車後也慢慢走回實驗室。

 

實驗室裡沒有人，Charles拿起紀錄，準備檢查研究進度以及實驗對象的狀態。他眼角的餘光瞥見被遺忘在桌上的那本八卦雜誌，他將它拉到眼前，看著上面照片裡小小的Raven和Erik，忍不住露出一個微笑，從口袋中拿出手機，將畫面維持在那張照片和下面的副標題，拍下照片然後發送給Erik。

 

『我不懂我明明就站在離你們一步都不到的地方，他們為什麼要把我裁掉。』他寫道。

 

Erik幾乎是立刻就回覆他的訊息。『因為哥哥在旁邊就不能下這種聳動的標題了。』

 

他的朋友真的非常不懂人心。『我的朋友，哥哥在旁邊標題才能下得更聳動，像是已經得到家人應許什麼的。』

 

『真可惜他們沒想到這個標題會更好。』Erik回覆，立刻又傳了下一條，『說起來你什麼時候開始看這種八卦雜誌了？我以為你只看 _自然_ *，或是隨便什麼需要同儕審查的期刊。』

 

Charles笑出聲。噢，他真愛他的朋友這麼了解他。

 

『我沒看，是Hank早上買咖啡的時候店員塞給他的。』他笑著用訊息告訴Erik，『而且更好笑的是那時候Raven剛好到實驗室找我，正好看見Hank手上拿著這本書。』

 

『然後呢？發生了什麼？』Erik問。Charles幾乎可以透過螢幕上的文字想像出Erik笑著問自己的模樣。

 

他臉上的笑容變得更深。『我希望我知道，我的朋友，但是我那時候不在實驗室裡。我進去的時候Raven津津有味地在看雜誌，Hank一臉懺悔地看著我，我一開始還以為他弄死了所有的小白鼠。』

 

實驗室的門被人打開，兩名研究生一邊聊天一邊走進來。

 

「嗨，教授。」

 

Charles將手機放回實驗袍的口袋裡，讓自己進入工作模式，「嗨。」

 

※

 

「別熄火，行嗎？我五分鐘就出來。」Charles告訴他母親派來的司機，匆匆跑進午餐會的會場。

 

他的母親堅持這種場合必須要有Xavier家的人出席，但是她現在不在城裡，所以這項差事就落到Charles頭上了。通常情況下，Charles並不是太介意出席這種慈善活動，但是他今天實在走不開，所以當他的母親堅持他無論如何也一定要來露個臉時，他無比希望Xavier家的男人不總是拿Xavier家的女人毫無辦法。

 

但遺憾地，這就是事實，所以他除了在休息的空檔趕到餐會露臉再立刻趕回學校，並祈禱中途不要遇上塞車外，沒有太多的選擇。

 

他在會場尋找著主辦人——這次的主人是一個跟Xavier家關係很好的阿姨——一個熟悉的背影吸引了他的注意力。

 

「Erik！」他揚聲喊道，吸引那個人的注意力。

 

那個人轉過身來，原本百般無聊的表情變成一個驚喜的笑容。「Charles。」他走向他，給了他一個擁抱，「我不知道你也會來。」

 

「我只是來露個臉而已，我還得趕回學校。」Charles無奈地聳了聳肩，「我媽就是不能容忍這種場合沒有Xavier家的人出現。」

 

「我懂，公關部門直接把這事加上了我的日程表。」Erik回了他一個同樣備受折磨的眼神。「你要坐我的車走嗎？我只答應了四十分鐘，在十幾分鐘就可以走了，我可以讓司機載你到學校。」

 

「我們兩個要去的是完全相反的兩個方向，」Charles哭笑不得地提醒Erik，「而且我現在就必須走了，學校那邊我不能離開太久，我讓司機別熄火。」他頓了頓，「你今晚有事嗎？我回家的時候可以順路帶些泰國菜回家，學校旁邊新開的那家的綠咖哩簡直太棒了。」

 

「聽起來很不錯。」Erik回答。「你今天幾點—」

 

Charles眼角的餘光瞥見Erik身後的主辦人，「感謝老天，總算找到她了。」他鬆了一口氣，「等等，我得先把支票交給她。」他拍了拍Erik的肩膀，急匆匆地走向主辦人。對方正在和一名對沖基金的經理人交談，通常Charles不會這麼無禮，但是今天他真的在趕時間，所以他盡量禮貌地打斷他們的對話，並迅速地完成他母親交代給他的任務。

 

阿姨不介意，當然，她幾乎是看著他長大的。她收下支票，悄悄告訴他哪些提供的食物適合抓著在車上吃，還有別總是為了工作而忘記吃飯。

 

「有時候我真的挺好奇這究竟是因為你生來就這麼擅長這個，還是只是因為你是個Xavier。」Erik在他走回去的時候告訴他。

 

「你只是羨慕我比你更討人喜歡。」Charles幾乎要露出一個微笑，「我得走了，實驗室那邊還需要我。」

 

「如果你把我留給他們，我就死定了。」Erik用眼神示意他身後那些不斷看著他們，想和他們說上話的人，做了一個被生吞活剝的手勢，「你知道的。」

 

這下Charles是真的被逗樂了。「我知道。」

 

「再見，老朋友。」Erik將手放進口袋，語氣輕鬆。

 

Charles希望自己能留下來，但是他真的必須走了。他忍不住親暱地碰了碰對方的胳膊，「再見，Erik。」

 

※

 

如果有人對學者做問卷調查，Charles很肯定大部分的學者都會同意跨種族的研究是個絕佳的機會。通常情況下，跨國研究代表更充足的經費、更具挑戰性的工作，以及更加頂尖的研究團隊。

 

世界各地的頂尖學者聯合起來，試著在不同的種族背景下研究相同的議題，還有什麼比這更能振奮人心的工作？

 

Charles也是這麼同意的，所以當哥倫比亞大學的遺傳部門要展開一場跨總族的研究時，他毫不猶豫地加入了。但就像所有的實驗，有讓人激動的部份，自然也有讓人沮喪的時刻，就像此時他因為時差太晚地收到來自俄羅斯的大學的研究資料，不得不取消他和Erik的晚餐，窩在實驗室裡的休息室啃三明治，一邊試著搞懂對方寄來的研究資料究竟可能代表什麼時。

 

「Charles。」Charles抬頭，看見剛剛走進來的Moira。「你怎麼還在這裡？」

 

Charles舉起手中密密麻麻的研究資料，在幾個小時以後那些俄羅斯文看起來越來越像顯微鏡下游動的精子。「工作。」他口齒不清地回答。

 

Moira走到他身邊坐下，「那個跨種族的研究？」

 

Charles點點頭，吞下口中的食物。「弄懂這東西會花上永遠。」

 

Moira笑起來，「你的俄羅斯文已經是整個部門裡最好的了。」

 

Charles閉上眼，往後陷進休息室硬梆梆的沙發裡，呻吟，「顯然不夠好。」

 

「你應該回家去，」Moira提議，「回去睡一覺，明天再繼續。」

 

「不行，我還必須對一遍研究數據。」Charles鬱悶地回答。「俄羅斯那邊擔心我們的理論會因為種族不同有偏差，他們想確定我們不需要調整理論。」

 

「你需要幫忙嗎？」

 

Charles看了眼牆上的時鐘，「不了，妳回家去吧，已經很晚了。」

 

「所以我更應該幫忙。」Moira不容拒絕地道。她站起來，「來吧，我們回實驗室裡去，兩個人速度也比較快。」

 

「嫁給我。」Charles備受感動地看著自己的朋友。

 

Moira笑起來，對他展示左手上的訂婚戒指，「你應該早點問我，Charles，現在太遲了。」

 

他們回到實驗室裡，有Moira的幫忙，他的進度快了許多。

 

「謝了，妳真是救星，」Charles將研究資料發回去給俄羅斯那邊的大學，拿起自己的手機檢查訊息。他現在才注意到它在過去幾個小時都沒響過，這很不尋常，因為考慮到他今晚本來計畫和Erik一起吃飯，Erik應該會試著找他才對。「我還以為我會在這待上一整晚。」

 

他打開手機，Erik最後一則訊息是好幾個小時前，寫著會在他家等他。他看著訊息上方的時間，微微皺起眉。

 

「你在等誰的電話嗎？」Moira一邊收拾一邊問。

 

「Erik。」Charles分神回答。Moira沒見過Erik，但是知道Erik這個人。「他說他會在我家等我，但是他沒有說會等到幾點。」他把手機塞回口袋裡，「算了，都這個時間了，他大概早就走了。」

 

「你在跟Erik約會嗎？」

 

「什麼？」Charles第一個反應是完全的驚嚇，第二個反應是Moira想太多了，第三個反應，很不幸地，是Erik在床上的模樣，所以他臉紅了。「不，不是，我今天中午遇到他，所以才會跟他約了一起吃晚餐，那是為什麼他會在我家等我。」他語無倫次地解釋。

 

Moira露出一副洞悉一切的神情，Charles從未覺得教授模式下的Moira這麼討厭。

 

「Charles，你臉紅了。」教授模式的Moira指出。

 

Charles當然能感覺到自己臉上的熱氣，他本來希望那只是他的錯覺。「我沒有在跟Erik約會，」他解釋，因為臉上的熱氣而底氣有些不足，「他只是個朋友。」

 

Moira臉上的表情變得戲謔，她將髮絲固定在耳後，玩味地看著他，「會讓你臉紅的朋友？」

 

「 **非常** 好的朋友。」Charles糾正。

 

「拜託，Charles，我認識你足夠久，朋友不會讓你臉紅。」

 

Charles悲慘地意識到自己如果不說出實話今晚大概別想離開這裡。「我們只是朋友，」他說，在看見Moira明擺的不信後又補充，「會互惠互利的那種。」

 

Moira眨眨眼。

 

「別批評。」Charles警告。

 

Moira褐色的雙眼慢慢睜大。「Charles。」她不可思議地喊道。

 

「我們都是成年人了。」Charles防衛地瞇起眼，「而且這比我去酒吧中找人好。」

 

「但—」Moira搖頭，看起來仍然試著弄懂他們的關係。「你和Erik是互惠互利的朋友？我以為他是你最好的朋友？」

 

「他是啊。」

 

「但是你在跟他上床？」Moira確認。

 

Charles避開好友的眼神，「有時候。」

 

 _好吧，是很多時候。_ 但是Charles死也不會跟Moira承認這一點，有些事情他跟Erik知道就好。

 

「拜託，人們才不會跟自己最好的朋友互惠互利。」Moira翻了一個大大的白眼。

 

「為什麼不？」Charles反問，「這樣比陌生人更好，我可以信任他。」

 

「因為那樣很奇怪。」Moira反駁。

 

「我不覺得很奇怪。」Charles毫不認輸。事實上，那也是事實，他跟Erik在床上非常契合。

 

「你會跟我上床嗎？」Moira問。

 

Charles反射性地讓椅子向後滑，遠離語出驚人的Moira。「妳訂婚了。」他結結巴巴地道，試著在不傷害對方自尊的情況下脫身，「而且妳是女的，我不是說妳沒有魅力或什麼的，但是我喜歡男人—」

 

Moira用一種看白癡的眼神看他。「我沒打算劈腿，Charles，我的意思是我也是你的朋友，但是你就不會想和我上床。」她停頓，強調，「因為那樣 **很奇怪** 。」

 

「但是妳是女人。」Charles反駁，因為剛剛的驚嚇而有些虛弱。

 

「那Hank呢？他也是你的朋友，對吧？他是個男人。」

 

Charles想像了一下那個畫面，覺得有些反胃。

 

「是吧。」Moira用那種『告訴過你了』的語氣道。

 

「那不一樣。」

 

「唯一不一樣的就是你在跟Erik交往。」Moira毫不客氣地指出。

 

「我們沒有在交往。」Charles固執地道，「我們有協議。」

 

「所以你們從來沒有做過協議以外的事情嗎？」Moira一針見血地問，「據我所知，大部分互惠互利的朋友不會一起吃飯。」

 

「那是因為我們同時還是朋友。」Charles回答，卻不自覺想起周末在中央公園的那個吻，那個可沒有辦法用朋友或協議解釋。

 

「你是個科學家，Charles，別讓名稱愚弄你。」Moira站起來，從椅子上拿起自己的大衣，「你喜歡用什麼名稱都可以，但是那不會改變事情的本質。」她意有所指地看著他，「你在跟Erik約會。」

 

Charles決定放棄，事實證明他不只對Xavier家的女人毫無辦法，對所有的女人都是。

 

「妳為什麼這麼堅持我在約會？」他不滿地問，卻又忍不住被這荒唐的對話逗笑。「妳甚至都不認識Erik。」

 

「我是不認識，但是從我聽說的Erik看來，他可不是那種會在朋友家等人吃晚餐的人，不管多好的朋友都不會。」Moira微笑起來，「而且你最近看起來很快樂，那是只有在交往的人才會露出的表情。」

 

「也有可能只是因為我有規律的性生活。」Charles暗示。

 

Moira臉上的笑意變得更深，「也許，但我是女人，我看得出來差別。」

 

「妳這是偽科學，」Charles半真半假地抱怨，從椅子上站起來，準備回家，「妳沒有證據支持妳的理論。」

 

Moira親暱地挽住他，和他一起走出實驗室，「但是你有。」

 

※

 

Charles回到家的時候已經過了午夜，公寓裡靜悄悄的，但是客廳的燈開著。Charles有些驚訝，還開著的燈代表Erik還在這裡，因為Erik從來不會在離開房子的時候不關燈，他本來以為Erik早就回家了。

 

「Erik？」他走進客廳，一邊尋找著自己的朋友。

 

客廳的咖啡桌上放著Erik的電腦，沙發上則躺著Erik的公事包。它們的主人不在客廳裡，顯而易見，所以Charles走向除了客廳以外唯一開著燈的主臥室。

 

「Eri—」他猛地收住自己的聲音。Erik坐在床上睡著了，他歪著腦袋靠在床頭，放在大腿上的手壓在攤開的小說上，看起來是不小心睡著的。

 

Charles不是沒有見過Erik睡著的樣子，早在他們開始互惠互利的許多年前就看過了。而自從Erik要求事後的溫柔後，Charles就不再強迫自己一定要回家睡，性愛後必須強撐起精神回家完全是酷刑，所以他最近和Erik一起睡的頻率有越來越高的傾向。

 

他真的不應該對眼前的畫面有這麼大的反應，他見過很多次Erik睡著的樣子，但是出於某些未知的理由，眼前的畫面不可思議的親密。那感覺起來並不像是朋友或床伴，而是某些更私人、更親密的東西。

 

 _你在跟Erik約會。_ Moira的聲音突然跳出來。

 

 _不。_ Charles下意識反駁。 _他們只是朋友。_

 

他走到床邊，在不吵醒Erik的情況下從他手下抽起那本書。那是他看到一半的睡前讀物，他跟Erik提過，但是他沒有想到Erik真的會看，因為Erik一向不像他一樣對科幻小說這麼入迷。

 

他在Erik看到的那一頁夾上書籤，咬著唇站在床邊，思考要如何在不吵醒Erik的前提下讓對方睡得好一些。

 

Erik已經解開了領帶和領口的幾顆釦子，Charles可以看見對方在敞開的襯衫領子中間的喉結，以及在向下一些的鎖骨。Erik很性感，Charles一直知道這點，但是當Erik用這樣的姿勢在他床上睡著，看起來毫無防備，他可以感覺到自己心中的某個角落為此鬆動。

 

那不是性，他不想吵醒Erik，但是他無法把視線從對方的臉上移開。

 

 _你在跟Erik約會。_ Moira說。

 

 _這個念頭似乎沒這麼壞，不是嗎？_ 他腦海中的聲音輕輕問他。 _瞧瞧他，他信任你，才會在你的床上這麼毫無防備。_

 

最後他只幫Erik脫掉了鞋子跟襪子，並把棉被從他身下扯起來幫他蓋好。Erik沒醒，但在過程中微微擰起眉發出了一聲不太高興的咕噥，然後自己拉著棉被，在睡夢中調整了一個舒服的姿勢。

 

Charles從未這麼想吻他。

 

他從衣櫃中拿出換洗的衣物，想了想，決定還是去用客房裡的浴室。他在走出去前最後看了一眼Erik，床上的人仍然睡得很熟，才關掉房間裡的燈。

 

等Charles洗完澡回到房間，Erik仍然沒醒。Charles站在空著的那一側的床邊，莫名地有些緊張。

 

 _這太瘋狂了。_ 他告訴自己。 _這是Erik，你在緊張什麼？_

 

他拉開棉被，爬上床。棉被裡很溫暖，他可以感覺到Erik在幾公分外輻射過來的體溫。Erik睡得很近中間，就算Charles已經盡量靠近床緣，他們還是靠得很近。他只需要微微動一下手指就可以碰到Erik。

 

_都是Moira，現在他連怎麼跟Erik相處都不知道。_

 

Charles在心中嘆了口氣，閉上眼，強迫自己睡覺。

 

他在某個時刻陷入了某種半夢半醒的狀態，他旁邊原本在睡覺的人動了動，坐起來。

 

「你醒了？」Charles問，一邊跟自己的睏倦搏鬥著，「現在幾點了？」

 

「快兩點了。」Erik悄聲回答，「我該回家了。」

 

「別傻了，」Charles把自己更深地埋進枕頭中，看在老天的份上他現在只想睡覺，「現在凌晨兩點，你真的認為我會讓你在這個時候自己穿過公園回家？」

 

「你的確知道有一種東西叫做計程車，對吧？」Erik的手指輕柔地拂過他的髮絲，「而且這裡是紐約，就算現在是凌晨街上也到處都是人。」

 

「回去繼續睡，Erik。」Charles鬆鬆地扯著Erik的衣角，不讓Erik犯傻，「看在老天的份上，我們又不是沒有一起睡過覺。」

 

「至少讓我把衣服給換了。」

 

那說服了Charles，他鬆開Erik的衣角，讓對方下床。Charles可以聽見對方的動作發出的聲音，然後Erik走進浴室，浴室裡傳來水聲。

 

知道Erik沒有要離開，Charles閉上眼，再度滑進夢中。

 

※

 

Charles是被吵醒的。

 

平心而論，這大概是所有男人都夢想的醒法。他一開始沒意識到那是Erik，但是那隻套弄他陰莖的手感覺起來十分真實，不可能只是作夢。

 

他花了一點時間才意識到那是Erik，男人挑逗他的手十分富有技巧，讓他很快就硬得發痛。他睜開眼，看見Erik的手在他的睡褲裡，顯然就是吵醒他的始作俑者，而他已經勃起的陰莖則抵著他的大腿。

 

他微微抬起自己的腰部，讓Erik把他的褲子和內褲褪下。早晨的空氣有點涼，但沒有褲子的阻擋，Erik的動作更加順利。

 

Erik很清楚他身體的每一個敏感點，他不時調整速度，並不定期地刺激他敏感的頂端。Charles都不知道Erik是怎麼知道的，Erik總愛開玩笑說Charles可以讀心，但此刻這男人才是表現得像是可以讀心的那個人，完全知道他想要什麼。他閉起眼，手指不自覺地揪緊棉被，讓自己感覺著這一切。

 

情慾很快地將他淹沒，他的身體變得緊繃，精神因為尚未完全清醒而有些渙散。Erik套弄的速度越來越快，Charles拱起身體，射在對方手中。他們兩個人都在劇烈喘氣，Erik還沒射，但Charles知道那是因為Erik想要的關係。

 

他張開眼，對著那個用絕佳的手活將自己吵醒的男人露出一個笑容，渾身因為剛剛釋放過而慵懶不已。「早安，老朋友。」

 

 

 

 

 

*自然(Nature)，科學期刊。


	7. Chapter 7

Charles輕輕敲了敲Moira辦公室半掩的門。

 

「進來。」在使用電腦的Moira回道，臉上的表情在轉過身看到他的時候變得驚訝，「Charles？」

 

「妳有時間嗎？」他問，不是太確定這是不是一個好時機。

 

Moira笑起來，「當然，現在是辦公室時間，你知道除了考試周根本不會有人來。」她伸手示意Charles在給學生坐的那張椅子上坐下，用一種刻意的語氣道：「所以，Charles，我有什麼能幫上忙的？」

 

雖然Charles已經畢業許多年了，但是Moira刻意的語氣還是讓他產生一種自己還是學生的詭異錯覺。

 

「我不是妳的學生，Moira。」他無奈地看著自己愛開玩笑的朋友。為什麼他身邊的女人都這麼愛開玩笑？Raven是，Moira也是。

 

Moira臉上的笑容變得更大，「我知道。」她坐直身體，裝模作樣地做出嚴肅的樣子，「讓我們重新來過，」她清了清喉嚨，「Dr. Xavier，我有什麼能幫上忙的？」

 

她看起來非常嚴肅，但是Charles沒有錯過她眼中的笑意。平常他會順著她的話跟她開些無傷大雅的玩笑，但是今天有些事情困擾著他。

 

他看了一眼走廊，在確定外面沒有人後微微往前坐，讓自己更靠近Moira。「我想要問妳一些東西。」他壓低音量，道。

 

Moira歛去笑容，表情變得認真。她湊向他，也跟著壓低音量。「好。你想要問什麼？」

 

「關於昨天—」Charles舔唇，「妳說—」他再次舔唇。 _這太荒謬了。這一切。他們兩個現在就像是在交換秘密情報的CIA探員，而他們甚至都不應該有這場對話。_ 「妳知道嗎，忘了這一切吧。」他重新坐直身體，調回正常的音量，「這是個錯誤。」

 

「Charles。」Moira維持著那個姿勢，「發生了什麼事？」

 

「沒事—」

 

Moira搖頭，「不， **有些事** 發生了，不然你不會像現在這個樣子。」

 

Charles僵住。

 

「所以，告訴我，發生了什麼事，不然我沒有辦法幫你。」

 

「沒事。」Charles回答，在看見Moira不認同的表情後補充，「沒什麼重要的事，至少。」

 

「好吧，」Moira從善如流地道，「那這件不這麼重要的事是什麼？」

 

 _她會是個很好的CIA探員。_ Charles想。 _當遺傳學的教授實在太埋沒她的天賦。_

 

「我到家的時候他在那裡。」他搶在自己再次改變心意以前一鼓作氣地道。

 

「誰？」Moira茫然地問，立刻反應過來，「Erik嗎？」

 

Charles點頭。

 

「好。」Moira不太確定地道。「所以問題是什麼？」

 

那個問題讓Charles再次變得煩躁。「我不知道，我的意思是，他在那裡，在我的床上—」

 

Moira飛快地看了一眼門的方向，「我應該要關門嗎？」

 

「不，」Charles沮喪地回答，「不是妳想的那樣，他原本在讀小說，然後他睡著了。我到家的時候他是睡著的。」

 

Moira看起來更困惑了。

 

「他不應該那麼做，妳知道。」Charles的聲音壓得極低，彷彿說得太大聲會讓某些事情化為現實，「我們是朋友，互惠互利或不互惠互利，他都不應該那麼做，因為—」他懊惱地咬住下唇。

 

「因為？」Moira平靜地問。

 

對方無聲的支持給了Charles勇氣結束自己的句子。「因為我可能會愛上他。」他輕聲道。

 

Moira沉默地看著他，在她的視線下，Charles突然覺得無所遁形。

 

「就只是—」他試圖解釋，儘管他也不曉得他昨晚感覺到的究竟是什麼，「他等我的方式，我結束工作回家，而他在那裡，那感覺起來幾乎像是—」他再次停頓，一直模糊的答案突然變得清晰，「幾乎像是家。」

 

「你已經愛上他了，Charles。」Moira同情地告訴他。

 

Charles垂眸，不敢面對好友同情的眼神。他看著自己的鞋尖，無數的疑問幾乎將他淹沒。

 

_是真的嗎？他愛Erik？但那怎麼可能？他應該是用朋友跟家人的身分在愛Erik，而不是—_

 

「而且我想他愛你。」

 

Charles驚訝地抬起頭。

 

「我不認識他，Charles，但是我認識你。」Moira說道，「別誤解我的意思，我愛你，你是我認識最好的人，你聰明、體貼、善解人意—」

 

「Moira—」Charles備受感動。

 

「但是你不信任人。」

 

Charles眨了眨眼。

 

「你現在已經好很多了，你以前更嚴重。」Moira立刻補充。小心翼翼地看著他的方式像是在擔心他會誤會，但那就代表 _她是真這麼想的_ 。

 

天啊。

 

「我沒有—」Charles張口。

 

「你有。」Moira打斷他，這次語氣堅定得多，「你不信任人，我不是指在工作上，而是私人生活上。」

 

「但—」他困難地道，試著組織句子，「我信任妳。」

 

Moira的表情變得溫暖，「我知道，而且為此我很榮幸。」

 

「所以我怎麼可能同時有信任問題又相信妳？」

 

「你知道我們花了多久才變成朋友嗎？」Moira反問。「我指得不是普通朋友，而是像現在這樣，可以討論心事的這種。」

 

Charles試著回想，但是他一時間想不起來。「我不知道，多久？」

 

「五年。」Moira回答。「你花了五年才終於跟我分享你的私人生活。」

 

「那不是真的。」Charles直覺反駁，「我在那之前就會跟妳分享私人生活。」

 

「對，周末讀了什麼書、哪一家餐廳很好吃，那不叫分享私人生活，那叫社交。」

 

Charles受傷地看著自己的朋友，「妳真的覺得我有信任問題？」

 

「我不是覺得，我是知道。」Moira回答。「重點是，你不輕易信任人，所以要像Erik那樣做到讓你完全信任，他肯定做了很多正確的事。」

 

Charles覺得自己的大腦因為過多的訊息而完全停擺。

 

「而他不可能在不愛你的情況下做那些事。」Moira繼續道。「沒有人可以，你必須非常愛一個人才能心甘情願地付出這麼多。」

 

「我不—」Charles站起來，語調茫然，「我需要時間想想。」

 

「Charles。」Moira在他走出辦公室前喊住他。

 

「是的？」他側眸，看向對方。

 

仍坐在椅子上的人有些緊繃，「我剛剛說的那些東西，我告訴你是因為我當你是朋友。」

 

他腦中幾乎停擺的神經元再次開始傳輸。

 

Moira一定對他們的友誼有著極大的信心才會說這些話，意識到這一點釋放了些他身體的壓力。他依然緊繃，但至少可以開始正常思考，「我知道。」他對Moira露出一個虛弱但真心的微笑。

 

「我愛你。」Moira補充。

 

「我也愛妳，Moira。」

 

※

 

信任問題。

 

Charles回到自己的辦公室，讓自己深深地陷在椅子中。

 

他一邊把玩著手中的鋼筆，一邊思考著Moira說的話。

 

信任問題，他從來沒有想過自己有信任問題。但那怎麼可能？他大概是他們家中最不憤世嫉俗的那一個，Moira應該見見他的母親，那她就會知道什麼叫做信任問題—

 

桌上的座機突然開始響起來，沉浸於思考中的Charles嚇了一大跳。他猛地坐直，不小心弄掉手中的鋼筆。

 

他抓起話筒。「Charles Xavier。」

 

「是我。」Raven的聲音從電話的另外一端傳來。「你為什麼沒接手機？」

 

「它沒響。」他回答，一邊在桌上翻找著那台消失的機器，「我甚至不知道它現在在哪—」他翻開一疊研究報告，看見他正在尋找的東西，「沒事，我找到它了。」他夾住話筒，騰出手檢視手機，「噢，它被調成靜音了。」

 

「它總是被調成靜音。」Raven抱怨。

 

Charles失笑，把手機放回桌面，彎下身體在桌下尋找著那隻掉落的鋼筆。他的指尖摸到鋼筆的筆身，但電話線的長度限制住他的活動範圍，讓他試了幾次都沒成功撿到，只把它越推越靠近牆角。「我不能讓它在上課的時候響。」

 

「但是你總是忘記把它調回來。」

 

Charles決定跳過這個話題，「妳找我做什麼？」他收回手，順手把灰在褲子上拍掉，決定晚點再撿那支鋼筆。

 

「媽在找你，她說你不接她的電話。」

 

Charles重新陷回椅子中，閉眼呻吟：「老天，我希望不是更多的餐會。」

 

Raven幸災樂禍地笑起來，「也許你也該搬來巴黎。」

 

「謝謝。」Charles用挖苦的語氣回答。 _好極了，現在他就像是個憤世嫉俗的混蛋。_ 「Raven，妳覺得我有信任問題嗎？」

 

「沒有。為什麼這麼問？」Raven不是太認真地問。

 

「有個朋友說我有信任問題。」

 

「Erik？」Raven聽起來非常懷疑。

 

「不，是別的朋友。」Charles澄清。

 

「你有別的朋友可以跟你討論信任問題？」Raven聽起來更懷疑了。

 

「嘿！」Charles深感冒犯，「我 **當然** 有Erik以外的朋友。」

 

「我知道，但是可以討論這種問題的朋友不多吧？我以為Erik是你唯一一個會說心事的人。」

 

Raven理所當然的語氣讓Charles備受打擊。「所以這代表我真的有信任問題。」

 

「別這麼戲劇化，Charles，你已經是我們家最正常的那一個了。」Raven見怪不怪地回答。「就算你真的有好了，那也很正常，現代人多多少少都有一點信任問題。」

 

「但是—」Charles仍試著從過多的衝擊中恢復，「 **怎麼會這樣？** 」

 

「誰知道？」Raven聽起來並不是很在乎。「我—」她猛地停頓，「等等。」話筒中傳來悶響，Charles想對方大概正用手摀著手機，幾秒鐘後，她的聲音再次傳來，「我該走了。」

 

「晚點聊。」Charles沮喪地跟自己的妹妹道別。

 

「別想太多。」Raven安慰他。「還有別忘了回媽電話。」

 

「謝謝，這正是我需要的，」Charles用一種認命的語氣道，「跟媽通電話。」

 

Raven輕笑，「沒錯。」

 

Charles掛斷電話，跪在地上尋找那支鋼筆。他看見它了，就在桌子下最深處。他一手撐在椅子上，伸長手臂試著勾到那支幾乎滾到牆邊的鋼筆。

 

老天，他該找個時間清一清這下面的灰塵。

 

他收回手，手中的鋼筆毫不意外地滿是灰塵。他吹掉鋼筆上的灰塵，就著那個姿勢對著手中的筆挑眉。

 

他幾乎忘了Erik也有一隻一模一樣的筆。那一年他在牛津讀博士，Erik則已經在美國開了自己的公司。當他在型錄上看到這支筆的時候，他立刻就喜歡上這支筆，那時候它仍在預售，他下訂單的時候順手替Erik也訂了一支。Erik對筆不太講究，能寫就好，但是Charles知道有很多人在商業會談的時候會注意對方的筆，因為Brian就會。

 

幸好他這麼做了，因為隔年這支筆正式發售的時候，Erik的公司正好上市。如果他那時他沒心血來潮地替Erik也買了一支，一時間他還真不曉得上哪兒找一支適合Erik新身分的筆給他。他知道如果他堅持，Erik會聽他的話去找一支講究的筆，但問題是他不會太認真找。事實上，依據Charles對他的了解，Erik有非常大的可能會交代秘書去買，它們不會太差，但也不會太好，所以最好的方法就是Charles直接買—

 

等等，Erik完全有能力照顧自己。就算用幾十美分一支的筆，Charles也相信Erik可以談下所有他想談下的合約，所以他為什麼這麼在乎Erik的工作順不順利？

 

他站起來，重新坐回椅子裡，把手中的筆放回桌上。

 

答案很簡單，因為他愛Erik。Erik是朋友，也是家人。在他成長的環境要交到真心相待的朋友比人類的細胞異變出超能力進入下一階段的演化還要困難，後者只要給與足夠的時間和適當的環境，千萬年後也許會有可能，前者的概率則直逼不可能。

 

人們總是想要得到什麼，更多的金錢、更多的權力。他們總是想著利用他人，做的每一個舉動都經過思考。

 

所以也許Moira是對的，他的確有信任問題，但當他身邊的人做得每一個舉動都有目的，他怎麼可能沒有信任問題？就連Erik都開玩笑說過如果落入那些人手中，他們會被利用得連骨頭都不剩。他很小的時候就知道人們做的每一個舉動都有原因，所以是什麼讓Erik這麼不同？

 

因為金錢和權力對他來說只是附庸？因為他像Charles一樣更愛的是追逐挑戰？Charles知道自己跟其他人沒有不同，他做的每一個舉動自然也有目的，差別只在於他不缺大部分的人想要的東西。他努力和Erik成為朋友，因為那時候他想要Erik的友情，但是從什麼時候開始，他對Erik放下所有防衛？

 

他不擔心Erik會背叛他，他給他公寓的密碼，和他分享所有最私人的秘密。Erik永遠也不會傷害他，他相信Erik，正如他相信自己。 **但為什麼？**

 

 _他肯定做了很多正確的事。_ Moira說。他做了什麼？Erik做了什麼，讓Charles如此信任他？

 

Charles不知道。他可以輕易列舉出他們相處的片段，但那些並不特別，就只是生活的一部份。他們一起哭、一起笑。在他們長大以前，一直都是Charles和Erik一起抵抗這個世界。然後他們長大了，不再為反對而反對。他們變得更親密，佔據著沙發的兩端有一搭沒一搭地聊天、給對方發不重要的簡訊、心血來潮去試新開的餐館。他們開上幾百哩的車旅行、他們窩在家中做愛。就只是Charles和Erik，這是他們會做的事，沒有什麼特別—

 

 _而且我想他愛你。_ Moira說。 _他愛你。_

 

Charles瞪大眼，猛地反應過來。所以這就是愛？不只是朋友跟家人，而是更多？

 

 _你在跟Erik約會嗎？_ 他的朋友問。他們總愛這麼問，這麼多年下來他和Erik甚至都懶得解釋。

 

但可能嗎？他們如此深愛彼此，愛到愛對方已經成為他們的本能？愛到甚至沒有注意到他們的友誼早已變質？

 

他猛地站起來，打開辦公室的門。

 

他需要跟Moira談談。

 

※

 

Moira不在她的辦公室裡，Charles知道她這個時間沒課，他本來擔心她已經回家了，但幸好最後他在其中一間實驗室裡找到她。

 

「我可以跟妳談談嗎？」

 

原本正在跟研究生說話的Moira愣了一下，「當然。」她交代了那群研究生幾句，和他一起離開實驗室。「一切都還好嗎？」她摘下臉上的護目鏡，擔心地問。

 

「當然，為什麼會不好？」Charles心不在焉地回答，腦中仍在高速運轉。

 

「如果是關於我早上說的事—」

 

「假設妳說的關於Erik和我的事是真的，」他打斷Moira，飛快地道，「妳為什麼覺得我們在交往？」

 

「我不知道。」Moira回答，一時間沒反應過來轉換太快的話題。她擰起眉，試圖思考，「也許是你提起他的樣子？或是你們的相處模式？我不太確定。」

 

「我們的相處模式真的很像情侶？」Charles可以感覺到自己的內心框架*被徹底粉碎。

 

他的反應大概嚇到了Moira，因為她立刻安撫道：「我也有可能是錯的，畢竟我從來沒有見過Erik。」

 

「可是妳不是唯一一個這麼說的人。」Charles突然覺得感覺不太到自己的腳，「我一直以為他們只是在開玩笑。」

 

Moira將手放上他的肩膀。「Charles，」她用一種平穩的語氣道，「呼吸。」

 

她的手很溫暖，Charles照她的話深呼吸，逐漸感覺到自己的腳恢復知覺。

 

「理論上來說。」Charles開口。

 

「理論上來說。」Moira順著他的話道。

 

「理論上來說，Erik和我這幾個月開始做一些我們以前不會做的事。」Charles在Moira可以說話以前止住對方的話，「不只是那個，還有別的。」

 

「好的。」Moira點頭。

 

「我怎麼知道他做那些不是因為協議？」

 

「他做的那些事情有包含在協議裡嗎？」Moira詢問，「那個，還有別的？」

 

「沒有，有，也許，」Charles一連給了三個答案，「我不知道，那不是真的是個正式的協議，只是某個我們在周五晚上談到的東西。」他停頓了一下，又補充，「在很多威士忌的情況下談到的東西。」

 

Moira看起來被逗樂了。「所以有可能那個協議根本不存在？」她問，Charles看得出來她盡力維持臉上的同情。

 

「它存在。」他堅持。如果連協議都不存在，他就不知道還有什麼是真正存在的了。

 

「但是你不確定你們現在的關係是什麼？」

 

Charles沮喪地點頭。「我不知道我們是會互惠互利的朋友還是真的是—」

 

「戀人知己( _amis amants_ )*。」Moira替他結束那個他不敢說完的句子。「你希望你們是戀人知己嗎？」

 

「我喜歡法文給所有的關係都取了名字。」Charles咕噥，沒正面回答。

 

Moira的表情變得柔和，「為什麼你不問他？」

 

「問他覺得我是床伴還是男朋友嗎？」Charles問，「 **非常有用** 。」

 

Moira笑出聲，「抱歉，我的錯。」她立刻止住笑聲，「那麼你為什麼不做個試驗？」

 

Charles懷疑地看著Moira，覺得他們大概在討論完全不同的話題。「什麼？」

 

「試驗，Charles，證據不會說謊。做一個雙盲試驗*，在你有更多證據支持理論以前，別對你們的關係下任何定論。看看Erik是怎麼跟你相處的，你認識他足夠久，判斷得出他是在跟朋友或是在跟戀人相處。」

 

「妳的確知道雙盲試驗要實驗雙方都不曉得理論是什麼，對吧？」Charles忍不住問。

 

「你的確不知道理論是什麼，因為我才是有理論的那個人。」Moira輕快地回答他。

 

「但是我知道妳的理論，妳覺得我們在交—」

 

「Charles，」Moira用一種誘哄地語氣道，「別跟我爭論，然後拿出你的手機，告訴他你晚上想一起吃飯。」

 

「今天是工作日，我不能就這麼突然找他出來吃飯。」Charles抗議。

 

「告訴他你剛好在附近，他不會拒絕的。」

 

「這太瘋狂了。」Charles抱怨，卻還是乖乖掏出手機，「妳總是這麼做實驗嗎？」

 

「我是，所以別說出去，我不想失去我的實驗經費。」Moira愉悅地回答。

 

 

 

 

 

*內心框架，schema，一種分類資訊以及各資訊間關係的思考或行為模式，個體以此種內心框架作為與外在世界互動時的基礎。([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schema_\(psychology\)))

*戀人知己， _amis amants_ ，法語，做為厘語似乎也有互惠互利的朋友意思，但單字本身 _amis_ 為朋友的複數， _amants_ 為戀人的複數，這邊採用直譯。(Cambridge Dictionary: _[ami](http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/french-english/ami)_ ; _[amant](http://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/french-english/amant)_ )

*雙盲試驗，double-blind experiment，一種試驗對象以及進行試驗的人員皆不知道實驗理論的實驗方法。([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blinded_experiment))


	8. Chapter 8

_冷靜，Charles Xavier，這是Erik，沒什麼好緊張的。_

 

 _做你自己，別想你們的關係。_ 他在心中重複Moira告訴自己的話。 _你想得越多，得到的結果就越不準確，你必須冷靜下來。_

 

見鬼的他可以冷靜，這是Erik，他怎麼可能冷靜？他想知道他們到底是什麼關係想得要命，他希望自己有勇氣問Erik是怎麼想的，但他不希望Erik覺得他是個傻瓜。如果Erik真的覺得他們在交往呢？他會覺得Charles是個傻瓜，連他們之間到底是什麼關係都不知道。或者事情可能更糟，Erik只當他是朋友，那Charles就更像個傻瓜了，連性和愛都沒有辦法分辨—

 

Erik以前會像這樣看著他嗎？他從來沒有注意過Erik看自己的眼神，它看起來很專注， _深情款款_ —

 

 _停。_ 他告訴自己。 _別對你們的關係下定論，至少今晚不行，今晚你是個中立的實驗人員，你必須保持中立，不然所有你說或做的事都會影響實驗的結果。_

 

但是他平常是怎麼跟Erik相處的？他不記得了。他在跟Erik相處的時候從來都不需要思考，這是為什麼他這麼愛Erik的原因—

 

_老天，主菜才剛上，他已經在想愛這個字了，這真是一點都不糟糕。_

 

「有人今天心情很好啊。」他故作輕快地道，話一說出口立刻後悔得想給自己一拳。 _他該死地在想什麼？這比討論天氣還糟糕。_

 

幸好Erik正專心地切牛排，沒有注意到這是句傻話。「是嗎？」他漫不經心地問。

 

「別想愚弄我。」Charles簡直想咬斷自己的舌頭。Erik抬眼看向他，看起來像是被逗樂了。他戲謔地瞅著自己的模樣不可思議地迷人，Charles可以聽見自己的心跳砰砰做響。慌亂之中，他用兩根手指抵著自己的腦袋，刻意地眨了眨眼，「我可以讀你的心。」

 

 _天啊，這真是災難。_ 他在心中哀號。 _這是Erik，不是酒吧中隨便什麼人，別跟他調情。_

 

Erik笑起來，「所以我正在想什麼？」

 

 _好吧，在某個時刻他總是得面對自己製造出來的災難的。_ Charles自暴自棄地想。他擺出正在閱讀什麼的表情，一邊試著回想最近有什麼事會讓Erik心情這麼好。「你終於解決了前陣子一直困擾你的管理問題。」

 

「你還記得你那次讓我看的那個測驗視覺盲點的實驗嗎？」Erik問。「就像那次一樣，但是我現在已經知道問題在哪裡了，而且我有信心可以很快解決它。」

 

「那叫做改變視盲*。」Charles下意識糾正，因為話題導向他習慣的領域而放鬆下來。Erik恨死了那次他們的小實驗，發誓之後再也不會替Charles測試實驗流程，但想起那次Erik備受打擊的模樣還是讓Charles忍不住發笑。「我怎麼可能忘？你恍然大悟的表情簡直太經典了。」

 

「我很驚訝當人們沒有注意時，可以忽略多麼明顯的東西。」Erik優雅地喝了一口紅酒。

 

他的喉結隨著他吞嚥的動作上下滑動，Charles低下頭，切著自己的肋排，懷疑自己臉紅了。「我知道，很瘋狂，不是嗎？」

 

而更瘋狂的是，他想他真的無可救藥地愛上了自己的朋友。

 

※

 

鬧鐘響起，Charles伸手按掉鬧鐘，把自己更深地埋進被窩中，讓自己的大腦有時間清醒。

 

再一次地，床上只剩下他一個人。考慮到這裡是Erik的公寓，他倒是不擔心這是其中一個床伴偷偷溜走的早晨。昨晚的性愛很棒，他們晚餐時沒喝太多酒，但那是Erik，他們已經在無數的場合證明他們不需要酒精也能對彼此硬起來。Charles不明白的是Erik怎麼有辦法做到每次都比他早醒。

 

還有晨跑。他在心中補充。他的身體仍然因為昨晚的性愛而痠痛，是好的那種，但是他不覺得自己有辦法在清晨頂著寒風跑步。Erik比他還要大上幾歲，理論上來說Charles應該是恢復能力更好的那一個才對。

 

他爬下床，走進浴室進行洗漱。熱水讓他清醒了一些，但是他還是很睏。他套著浴袍，無精打采地走出臥室。

 

Erik正在煮早餐，Charles可以聽見平底鍋中油受熱後傳來的聲音，以及咖啡機沸騰的聲音。廚房的一切顯得生氣蓬勃，而控制著這一切的人正在哼歌，精神的模樣跟可以在回去睡上幾個小時的Charles比起來完全是兩個極端。

 

「早安。」他打了一個不太明顯的哈欠。

 

「早安。」Erik輕快地回答，「幫我拿盤子，可以嗎？」

 

Charles停下走向餐桌的動作，轉而走向櫥櫃。他從裡面拿出兩個盤子，把它們放在Erik右手邊的流理台上。

 

「你究竟是怎麼做到這麼晚睡又這麼早起的？」他忍不住問。

 

「運動。」Erik回答，一邊把食物分別放進盤子裡。

 

「我會跳過這個，謝了。」Charles從櫥櫃中拿出咖啡杯，不太真心地道謝。「為什麼我身邊的人都這麼熱愛運動？你就算了，你身上就連一公克的贅肉都沒有，我可以理解你對運動的熱愛。但你知道Hank跑步的速度有多快嗎？你還以為一個每天泡在實驗室裡的人會不擅長運動，老天，我上次和他一起跑步的時候他幾乎快了我一圈。」

 

「你和Hank一起跑步？」Erik問。

 

「就只有一次而已。」Charles又打了一個不太明顯的哈欠，拿著手中的杯子走向已經煮好的咖啡機。「那天我們遇到了一點小瓶頸，Hank提議我們出去舒展一下筋骨。」他替他們兩人各倒了一杯咖啡，「我還以為他說的是沿著建築物慢慢跑一圈，結果他說的運動是真的運動。」

 

「你就沒有和我一起跑步過。」

 

「你在天剛亮的時候晨跑。」Charles提醒他，「你知道我有多麼愛我的床。」

 

「所以如果我把跑步的時間換到晚上，你就會跟我一起跑了嗎？」Erik追問。

 

他的問題比平常還要來得咄咄逼人，Charles愣了一下，腦子十分不合時宜地開始運轉。

 

「我們不能散步就好嗎？」他放下杯子，痛苦地反問。剛清醒的腦子試著分析過多的資訊，但是他不知道這到底代表什麼。Erik在吃醋嗎？如果他真的是，是作為朋友，還是作為戀人？ Erik很多年前就放棄說服他一起運動，他知道他不喜歡運動。所以這是不是代表他真的在以戀人的身分吃醋—

 

「外面已經開始下雪了。」Erik說，「你真的想要在有積雪的時候在外面散步？」

 

…..或是他想太多了。Erik還是原本的Erik。

 

「這正是為什麼我們不應該跑步。」他在餐桌邊坐下，試著把自己的身分轉換回Erik的朋友Charles，「在這種天氣跑步可比散步危險多了。」

 

Erik在餐桌上放下食物，跟著坐下。「我們好一陣子沒有一起運動了。」

 

那倒不盡然是真的，他仍然痠痛的肌肉可以證明。

 

「我們昨天晚上才一起運動過。」

 

Erik非常明顯地嗆了一下，不敢置信地看向他。

 

「噢，Erik，這永遠都不會變得無趣。」Charles忍不住笑起來，有時候他真懷疑臥房中的Erik和臥房外的Erik是同一個人。這個男人有著絕佳的性愛技巧，卻會因為一個跟性愛有關的暗示臉紅，「為什麼已經過了這麼多年，你還是這麼純情？你的德國血統真是太可愛了。」

 

Erik放下刀叉，面無表情地看著他。他挑起一邊的眉，「如果這是你認知的運動，」他慢吞吞地道，視線緩緩地向下移動，Charles在傻也知道他在看哪裡，「我不介意再來些晨間運動。」

 

好吧，以前的Erik可不會這樣。

 

Erik收回視線，重新拿起刀叉，「壁球怎麼樣？」他問。

 

「什麼？」Charles一時沒跟上對方的思緒。

 

Erik對他露出一個無害的笑容，「今天晚上一起打壁球？」

 

Charles眨了眨眼，「壁球聽起來很棒。」他低下頭，專心地切著自己盤子中的食物，迴避對方的視線。他應該要對他們的關係有更深的理解，但他比昨天下午約Erik吃晚餐的時候更困惑。這不是他認識的那個Erik，至少不是跟他一起長大的那個。他的朋友Erik不會在他開跟性愛有關的笑話時反擊，只會用笑聲掩飾自己的害羞，但是他們以前也不會做愛—

 

「很好。」Erik說，「七點去你的公寓接你？」

 

—尤其不會表現得如此有紳士風度，以往他們一向都是直接在健身房碰面的。 _所以，這真的是一個約會嗎？_

 

Charles試著回想自己今天的行程，但是他滿腦子都是這可能真的是個約會的可能性，「我大概趕不回家，今天傍晚有一個教職員的會議。」

 

「那麼我直接去學校接你。」Erik不容拒絕地道。

 

※

 

「所以，怎麼樣？」Moira在通往會議室的走廊上逮到他。

 

「什麼？」Charles試著裝傻。

 

「昨晚。」Moira沒有放過他，「你能夠分辨你們現在到底是什麼關係了嗎？」

 

「我不知道。」想起那些相互矛盾的證據，Charles立刻變得沮喪。

 

「為什麼？」Moira問，眼睛危險地瞇起，「他取消了？」

 

「不。」Charles立刻否認，不希望Moira對Erik產生任何誤解。「我們有頓很愉快的晚餐。」

 

「還有呢？」Moira追問。

 

Charles移開視線，懷疑自己臉紅了。「還有很愉快的夜晚。」

 

「你們做愛了。」Moira肯定地道。

 

不可抑止的熱氣竄上他的臉頰。「他今天早上做了早餐給我吃。」他避重就輕地將話題轉開。

 

「那是個好徵兆，Charles，代表他很在乎你—」

 

「但是那就是他會做的事，妳知道，」Charles在Moira下任何結論以前打斷她，「只要我們在一起，總是他負責煮早餐，從我們大學的時候開始就是這樣，因為我沒辦法這麼早起來。」

 

Moira收起笑容，「好吧。」她不太肯定地道，「但是這不代表他不在乎你。」

 

「還有他約了我今天晚上一起打壁球。」Charles硬著頭皮道，「他說他會來接我。」

 

「我假設他以前不會這麼做？」Moira問。

 

_她到底是怎麼知道的？她真的不是CIA駐派在哥倫比亞的臥底嗎？_

 

「這樣在朋友中算正常嗎？」他可憐兮兮地問。

 

「如果是會上床的朋友，一點都不正常。」Moira戳破他最後一絲希望。

 

「我有可能有偏見。」Charles忍不住說，「他的改變有可能是別的原因。」

 

「或是這就是一個約會。」

 

「所以，在一場試驗？」

 

Moira聳聳肩，「如果你認為有必要的話。」

 

※

 

更正，這不可能是約會。沒有人會想在約會的時候露出自己狼狽的那一面，而壁球很明顯地包括在狼狽那一欄。

 

或是這是個陰謀，因為Erik **非常擅長** 這個，跟頻頻漏接球的Charles比起來，他打壁球的模樣簡直流暢的讓人忌妒。

 

像是他生來就會這麼做，他的每一次移動、每一次揮拍，Charles甚至不知道自己究竟是因為太久沒有運動而生疏，還是因為他真的無法將視線從Erik身上移開。如果不是因為他們的身後是一大片玻璃，他懷疑他會直接把Erik壓在地上，用最色情的方式舔去他身上的每一滴汗水。

 

但現實總是事與願違，所以在現實中，是Charles以落差非常大的比分輸給Erik，而且他們也沒有進行任何Charles心中更偏好的那種運動，而是在結束後分別用不同的澡間沖澡，然後一起找了間餐廳吃飯，就像任何幾乎認識了一輩子的好朋友那樣。

 

「噢，這真是太棒了。」他將炸巧克力條*放進嘴中，嘆息。甜而不膩的巧克力稍稍安撫了他嚴重受創的精神，至少今晚不算是全無收穫。

 

「Charles，大部分的人不會在運動完後吃炸巧克力條。」

 

「這你就不明白了，我的朋友。」Charles吞下口中的食物，「上西區有整個曼哈頓島最棒的蘇格蘭美食，這跟我在蘇格蘭吃到的一樣美味。」

 

「你有想過搬家嗎？」Erik問，「到上西區？」

 

Charles的心跳漏了一拍，但是他立刻就反應過來Erik不可能是在邀請他一起住， _因為他沒有任何理由這麼做_ 。

 

他低下頭，試著藉由切盤子中甜點的動作讓自己表現得正常些，「為什麼我要搬到上西區？」

 

「因為比起上東區，你更喜歡這裡。」

 

_他真的得停止這種高中生的行為，就連他真的在讀高中的時候都沒有像現在這樣誇張。_

 

「這非常正確。」他對Erik皺了皺鼻子，再次把注意力再次回到炸巧克力條上，Erik **當然** 不是在問他同居。「我喜歡這裡的氣氛，很熱鬧，更別提這裡提供整個國家最美味的炸巧克力條。」他把叉子插進另外一塊炸巧克力條，「我不明白為什麼我一開始要住在上東區。」

 

「如果你指得是你的鄰居的話，我必須說我也不懂。你怎麼可以忍受把自己的私人資料交給自己未來的鄰居品頭論足？」Erik問，依然無法忘懷他當年搬進公寓時必須經歷的審查程序。

 

Charles本身倒是從來沒介意過，畢竟委員會並沒有為難他，那個審查程序更像是形式。「我是Xavier家的繼承人，你真的覺得他們會用那套繁文縟節來煩我？」

 

「不會。」Erik回答。「但是我還是不喜歡共有公寓*的概念，我可以理解他們希望自己的鄰居擁有一定程度的財力，但是大學的GPA究竟跟買房子有什麼關係？」

 

那讓Charles忍不住大笑起來，「噢，我的朋友，其它的我說不準，但我可不會說我介意這一點。」

 

「你有三個博士學位，Charles，大部分的人連一個都沒有。」Erik面無表情地告訴他。

 

那倒是真的，不過這不是什麼值得吹噓的事，他周遭到處都是有博士學位的人，不管是學校或是住家，差別只在於他的鄰居很多人空有博士學位卻從未出過社會，對教育資源簡直浪費。「我認識很多人都有兩個或以上的學位。」

 

「考慮到你的職業，那真是一點都不奇怪。」Erik乾巴巴地說。

 

「別這麼憤世嫉俗。」Charles咬著叉子，「說起來，你今天怎麼了，特別在意上東區的事？你知道，如果你覺得你住得離我太遠了，你總是可以搬過來，又不是說你買不起那裡的房子。」

 

「我是猶太人，我們賺錢是為了證明能力，不是為了炫耀。」

 

「你總是知道怎麼樣可以踩到我的痛腳，對吧？」Charles不滿地抱怨，忿忿不平地插起另外一塊炸巧克力條，發洩自己的不滿，「我就知道聽我媽的總有一天會後悔。」

 

「從你打電話給仲介幫你找房子的時候你就已經後悔了。」Erik絲毫不客氣地指出。「那一陣子你抱怨的全是房子還有那些希望你成為他們鄰居的人。」他瞇起眼，「你是怎麼說的？他們是第五大道上的靈長類？」

 

「人類是靈長類。」Charles抗議，智人( _Homo Sapiens_ )確實是靈長目(Primate)的。

 

「我更傾向被稱為人類，而不是靈長類或是智人。」Erik回答，「那讓我感覺自己很像尼安德塔人。」

 

「你知道有百分之五的人口有尼安德塔人的血統嗎？」Charles認真地問，「也許你真的是。」

 

「去你的，Charles。」Erik笑罵。

 

「如果你真的想知道，」Charles笑著將叉子插進最後一塊甜點，「你需要做的只是給我一根頭髮，Hank不會介意多做一個族譜分析。」

 

「你必須讓那個可憐人有自己的生活。」Erik給了他一個譴責的眼神，彷彿他是壓榨基層員工的邪惡主管，「他真的沒有睡在實驗室裡嗎？」

 

「如果那是真的話，我為他的背感到可憐。」Charles惋惜地搖頭，「休息室裡的沙發簡直是惡夢。」

 

「說起來你又為什麼會睡在實驗室裡？你把所有的工作都扔給研究生了。」

 

「我沒這麼糟吧？」Charles笑著抗議。Erik回了他一個無奈卻寵溺的眼神， _那不可能是寵溺，他們只是朋友，這只是他的大腦在跟他玩把戲_ 。「但如果我真的要搬，上西區可不會是我的第一考量，雀兒喜才是。」他多此一舉地補充，不明白自己為什麼要將話題往他不希望的方向導。

 

「為什麼我不意外？」Erik沒有察覺任何不對。

 

「因為你是我最好的朋友。」Charles回答，不確定自己是在回答Erik的問題，還是在說服自己。

 

 

 

 

 

*改變視盲，Change Blindness，視覺失誤。

*炸巧克力條，Deep-fried Mars bar，蘇格蘭甜點。

*共有公寓，Co-op，住戶一同擁有產權的公寓形式。


	9. Chapter 9

Charles愉快地告訴服務生自己不是蘇格蘭人，但是在英國讀書的時候在蘇格蘭的格拉斯哥待過幾周。

 

遇到與自己有著共同喜好的人總是愉快的，他喜歡格拉斯哥，食物、人文，他在那裡的那幾周就像是回到家鄉一樣輕鬆愜意。

 

根據他朋友的說法，這讓他的蘇格蘭口音變得更加嚴重。以往他只有在喝醉酒或睡眠不足的時候才會聽得出他有些蘇格蘭口音，但是自從他在格拉斯哥住過一陣子後，他可以在意識完全清醒的情況下將自己的腔調轉換成蘇格蘭口音，就連在當地出生長大的蘇格蘭人都認不出來，就像現在這樣。

 

一隻手環上他的腰，Charles在來人靠近的時候就看見那是Erik，所以他沒有反抗，而是乖乖地讓對方摟著自己。

 

「親愛的，」Erik說，語氣聽起來非常不高興，「我們該走了。」

 

「Erik。」Charles轉過頭對Erik露出一個微笑。他不知道自己應該要怎麼反應，依據過往的經驗，有很大的可能Erik只是想替他打發掉這個服務生，但是他了解Erik，Erik **正在生氣** 。這從未發生過，過去Erik假扮自己的男朋友替他打發掉那些搭訕他的人時，語氣雖然不滿，眼中卻總是藏著笑——他們身邊有太多人誤以為他們是一對，這已經成為他們之間的內部笑話——他不知道自己應該要做出什麼樣的反應才是正確的，這幾日他不斷猜測著他們的關係，每當他燃起希望，下一刻Erik就會表現得完全正常，這幾乎將他逼瘋。

 

他讓自己靠著Erik，那不困難，因為他 **渴望** 這個男人的懷抱。「很高興認識你。」他告訴那個蘇格蘭裔的服務生。

 

Erik幾乎是拉著他走出餐廳，餐廳門一在他們身後闔上，Erik立刻鬆開環在他腰上的手。他大步地往前走，Charles在遲鈍也看得出來Erik真的在生氣。他唯一能想到的理由只有一個，但是他不知道自己是不是對的，因為他太希望那真的是答案，又太害怕自己會因此而被蒙蔽，只看見他想要看見的徵兆。

 

「你知道，」他跟上Erik的腳步，試著讓自己的語氣保持正常，「他沒有打算要跟我要電話，我想他只是很高興聽到家鄉的口音。」

 

「我知道。」Erik回答。他垂眼看著地面走路的側臉顯得很沮喪，Charles的心跳幾乎停止。

 

 _可能嗎？Moira是對的？Erik真的愛他？_ 他太渴望那就是答案，因為他愛Erik，愛到如果這一切只是他的臆想，他不知道自己能不能承受。

 

「Erik。」他開口，喚住那個越走越遠的人。

 

Erik停下腳步，回眸。Charles屏息看著眼前的人，生怕自己解讀錯任何一個訊息。

 

「是的，Charles。」Erik回答。

 

冬季淡橘的夜色將他的表情隱藏在陰影中，Charles吐出一口氣，白茫的霧氣消散在空氣裡，但Erik仍在。

 

他可以感覺到自己的心臟瘋狂地跳動，劇烈得幾乎讓他耳鳴。他看著Erik，感覺到自己的身體像是有自主意識般跨開腳步，一步步地走向對方。

 

Erik沒有動，站在原地等著他走近。

 

灰綠色的眸溫柔地望著他，當Charles停下腳步，那些困擾了他好幾日的問題突然變得微不足道，因為他擁有此刻，而再也不會有哪一刻比此刻更加圓滿。

 

他閉起眼，仰首吻住眼前他所深愛的人。

 

Erik沒有拒絕，相反地，他加深那個吻。Charles揪著Erik的大衣，因為那個吻而感到頭暈目眩。

 

當他們終於分開，他們都有些喘不過氣，但是誰也沒有拉開彼此的距離。他劇烈地喘著氣，夜晚太冷的空氣灌進他的肺腔，有些刺痛，但是那就像純度太高的氧氣，與他的身體發生驚人的化學反應。

 

那怎麼可能不是愛？他所感覺到的東西如此飽滿純粹，除了愛，那怎麼可能會是其它的東西？

 

Erik凝視著他，他的倒影是那雙眸中唯一有的東西。Charles看著那雙灰綠色的眸中小小的自己，感覺到唇角抑制不住的笑容。

 

他真是個傻瓜。

 

「你家還是我家？」Erik問，Charles願意愛他直到永恆。

 

「你家。」他回答，「畢竟，我更喜歡上西區。」

 

※

 

「聖誕節我們一起去旅行怎麼樣？」Erik的手指在他的肩膀上不規律地走著，問。

 

那樣很癢，但是Charles不是真的這麼介意。他半縮在Erik的懷中，因為剛才的性愛而昏昏欲睡。

 

「亞斯本嗎？」他問。「Raven會很高興的，她一直在抱怨我們好幾年沒有一起去滑雪了。」

 

「不。」太過激烈的語氣讓Charles下意識看了他一眼，「我在想的是只有我們兩個的旅行。」Erik一臉無辜地解釋。

 

「唔。」Charles咕噥一聲，把自己更加埋進Erik懷中。擁著他的男人很好聞，他閉著眼，緩慢運作的大腦讓他花了太長的時間才意識到這代表什麼。

 

 _一個約會_ 。

 

「Raven大概不會太高興我們把她一個人留在威徹斯特。」他用臉頰蹭了蹭男人腹部的肌膚，「但是我想我可以給她打通電話，讓她晚點回家。」

 

「所以你答應了？」Erik問。

 

「為什麼不？」Charles被逗樂了，「那聽起來很有趣，況且我們已經好幾年沒有單獨旅行了。」

 

原本靠坐在床頭的Erik滑進棉被中，側躺著看著他。

 

他在被窩中找到Erik的手，Erik收攏手指，鬆鬆地和他十指交扣。

 

Charles能感覺到自己的心變得溫暖，他不明白自己過去怎麼能將這樣的溫柔誤認為是事後溫柔。

 

「古巴怎麼樣？」Erik提議。

 

Charles輕笑，那段在古巴的回憶其實已經很模糊了，但是他記得Erik在古巴的陽光下大笑的模樣。

 

「噢，古巴永遠都會在我們心中。」

 

「讓我知道你什麼時候開始放假，我讓Emma安排。」

 

「嗯。」Charles回答。他已經很睏了，可是他捨不得睡。他努力保持著清醒，和Erik討論起旅行的細節。

 

他喜歡這樣親暱的感覺。

 

Erik還在說話，Charles想回答他，但是他真的太累了，所以他真正做的只是發出一聲毫無意義的咕噥。

 

正在說話的人安靜下來，Charles蜷縮在鬆軟的被褥中，感到安逸又滿足。

 

在完全睡著以前，他最後感覺到的，是他們始終交扣的手。

 

※

 

「我沒有問他，」Charles闖進Moira的辦公室，劈頭就道，「但是我想他愛我，或是至少他對我也有感覺。」

 

沒頭沒腦的宣言讓Moira楞了一下，她眨眨眼，嘴角的弧度因為反應過來而擴大成一個笑容。

 

「噢，Charles。」她大笑著給了他一個擁抱，「我太為你高興了。」她在放開他前用臉頰親暱地蹭了蹭他的臉頰，「但你怎麼知道的？」

 

「他和我相處的樣子，我以前沒注意，但自從我開始注意後—」Charles舔唇，有些害羞，「那不可能是確認偏差*。」

 

「我就知道！」Moira喊道。

 

「Moira！」Charles窘迫地制止自己太過興奮的朋友，轉過頭檢查半掩的門外有沒有人。

 

「抱歉。」Moira笑著道歉，「所以，現在的計劃是什麼？你要跟他談談，然後正式交往嗎？還是其實你們已經在交往了？」

 

「他邀請我在假期的時候去古巴。」Charles移開視線，「我打算等到那個時候。」

 

「不可能。」Moira目瞪口呆地說。「只有你們兩個人？」

 

Charles轉回視線，對上好友瞪大的眼，小幅度地點頭，算是默認對方的問題。

 

「你確定你們真的沒有在交往？」Moira看起來被逗樂了。

 

「我們從來沒有真地討論過—」Charles試著解釋。

 

「好吧，好吧。」她笑著擺了擺手，「你們什麼時候出發？」

 

「我們還沒有決定，我今天應該要發我的日程表給他，讓他安排行程。」

 

「那你還在等什麼？」Moira不可思議地問，推著他走出她的辦公室，「快點去把你的日程表發給他。」

 

「我不知道我在做什麼，Moira。」他回頭對推著自己走路的人說，「我很想去，但是我在拖延—」

 

Moira停下推他的動作。「沒有什麼好害怕的，Charles，」她溫和地道：「你戀愛了。」

 

有時候，Charles真的不知道自己如果沒有她，他的生活會變成什麼樣子。

 

「妳究竟是怎麼做到比我自己更了解我的？」他忍不住問。

 

Moira輕笑。「因為我是你最好的朋友，」她調皮地眨了眨眼，補充：「當然，除了你的Erik以外。」

 

「他不是我的Erik。」Charles很確定自己臉紅了。

 

「現在不是。」Moira糾正，句子中的暗示卻只讓Charles更加害羞。她再次推著他離開她的辦公室，「現在，回你的辦公室去，把你的日程表寄給他。」

 

「妳不想要知道我是怎麼知道的嗎？」Charles做著最後的掙扎。「所以我們可以確定那不是確認偏差？」

 

Moira乾脆地將他推出辦公室，「當你把我拿來當拖延的藉口時，不。」

 

被Moira趕出來後，Charles乖乖地回到辦公室，將自己的日程表發給Erik。那感覺很怪，不是說他從沒有和Erik一起出遊過，但那是Erik，即使在他最瘋狂的夢裡，他也從未想過自己有一天會愛上Erik。

 

他按下發送鍵，心情比還是ABD*等面試結果的時候還要緊張。

 

那整個早上他都心不在焉的，在每一次手機震動起來的時候神經兮兮地檢查訊息。他刪掉三封廣告郵件、回覆七封學生針對考試的問題，甚至還敲定了一次額外的辦公室時間。

 

他捧著馬克杯，看著桌上的手機，懷疑這大概是他拿到終身教職後回覆信件最快的一次，四十八小時的回信時間在這個早晨直接縮短成四十八秒。

 

手機螢幕再次亮起來，他放下馬克杯，在看見上面顯示著Erik的名字時差點打翻放在手邊的馬克杯。

 

Erik在簡訊裡問他想要坐客機還是要他讓Emma訂一架私人飛機，因為那天Lehnsherr家的飛機已經有了預定的飛行計畫。

 

所以 **這是真的在發生的事** 。當一切美好得太不真實時，這樣生活化的小麻煩總是能讓人立刻回到現實。Charles冷靜下來，打了通電話。幸運地，Xavier家總算還有一架沒有任何飛行計畫的飛機，讓他在一分鐘內解決了這個問題。他用簡訊告訴Erik他們可以用Xavier家的飛機，Erik簡短地回了他一句『知道了』。

 

幾個小時候，Charles從實驗室出來，又累又臭，已經完全忘了要去旅行的事。他回到辦公室，準備收拾東西回家，一邊習慣性地檢查自己有沒有任何未接電話。

 

有幾個語音訊息，但是都不是太重要。Erik的訊息最下方寫著『檢查信箱』，Charles停下腳步，咬唇點開自己的信箱。

 

是旅行計畫，Erik處理好了一切——或是Emma處理好了一切，但Charles不是真的很介意這到底是誰安排的——今年的聖誕假期和光明節剛好重疊，這代表他們假期時都會忙碌得不可開交，但是Erik在他們的日程表中找到了五日的空檔。

 

他甚至訂了他們以前一起住過的那個度假區的小屋，Charles站在自己的辦公桌前，對著手機螢幕中的訂房資訊笑得像個傻瓜。

 

這也許是他做過最傻的事，而考慮到現在他位處的地點，這非常不合時宜，但是他不在乎，就算會被嘲笑表現得像是羅密歐他也不在乎，因為他太幸福，他必須做些什麼宣洩心中飽滿的情感。他無法控制自己腦中的獎勵機制*，大量的鴉片和多巴胺在他的神經突觸中亂竄，他想大笑，又想大叫，想要宣告這個世界他在愛河中無法自拔，又想要像神話中的邱比特一樣將愛散播給他遇到的每一個人。

 

 _冷靜點，Charles Xavier。_ 他告訴自己。 _你是這間學校的教授， **表現** 得像個教授。_

 

他把手機塞進口袋，努力撫平嘴角的笑意，心情愉悅地走出辦公室。

 

※

 

考慮到他們認識的時間長度，Charles實在不該覺得Erik如此迷人。他們見過彼此最狼狽的樣子，不管是身材抽高以前發胖的模樣，還是青春期賀爾蒙失調時滿臉青春痘的樣子，他唯一慶幸的就是至少他們兩個的牙齒都還算整齊，所以從來沒有戴過牙套。

 

 _這真是太瘋狂了。_ 他看著站在烤箱前，愁眉苦臉地瞪著繁複的食譜，一邊試著回想自己是否遵從了所有步驟的男人，忍不住想著。

 

他們現在站在Erik的廚房裡，Erik說要試新菜，他們大學時期倒是很常這樣打發周末，但問題他們兩個人都不是什麼廚藝大師，大學畢業以後又很久沒有認真地下過廚，所以這次的實驗只能用手忙腳亂來形容。

 

在一團混亂的廚房裡，他實在不該覺得眼前的男人如此迷人。

 

Erik蹲在烤箱前，檢查著烤盤中的食物，一邊對照著手中的食譜。「顏色看起來不太對。」他謹慎地道。

 

Charles幾乎要微笑起來。「就算是這樣，也沒有什麼是我們能做的，」他用眼神示意烤箱的玻璃面板上即將歸零的計時器，「它都已經快烤好了。」

 

「你有檢查烤箱嗎？我忘了檢查烤箱，也許是烤箱的問題—」Erik站起來，還在叨叨唸唸。

 

「這不是微波爐，沒有功率的問題，你設定幾度就會是幾度，所有的烤箱都一樣。」Charles又好氣又好笑。

 

「但—」

 

計時器響起來，打斷Erik的話。Erik轉過身，迫不及待地打開烤箱。

 

味道聞起來還行。Charles看著Erik戴上手套，小心翼翼地把烤盤放在爐子上，跟著湊到烤盤面前。

 

Erik脫掉手套，用叉子叉起一顆球芽甘藍，謹慎地放進嘴中。

 

他瞇起眼。「太鹹了，」他咋著舌，「我想我們醃得太久—」

 

Charles大笑起來，拽住Erik毛衣的袖子，在他能說出更多評論以前吻住他。他在Erik的口中嚐到球芽甘藍的味道——的確太鹹，但並非不能忍受——情不自禁地加深那個吻。

 

Erik沒拒絕，他高舉拿著叉子的那隻手以避免醬料弄髒他們的衣服，閉起眼，回應他。

 

他的睫毛長得不可思議，廚房太強的燈光讓他的睫毛在眼下造成小小的陰影。

 

Charles閉上眼，讓自己沉溺其中。不管他們之間是什麼，他已經擁有他最想要的一切。

 

※

 

Charles看到Erik的簡訊的時候，他剛剛回到辦公室。

 

他比平常要晚了二十分鐘，學生們在要考試時總是會有特別多的問題，他最後不得不在走廊裡回答完剩餘的問題，因為下一堂課的學生已經開始陸陸續續地進教室。

 

Hank比他早走一些，Charles總是懷疑Hank有設額外的辦公室時間。考慮到批閱考卷跟報告是助教的工作，學生們找助教的頻率更高，他記得自己當助教時總是忙得不可開交，但Hank非常擅長這些，不管是實驗室的工作、博士生的課程，或是助教的工作，他顯然應付得很好。

 

等Hank拿到博士學位以後，他會懷念Hank還是他的助教的時候的，從他開始擔任助教以來Charles沒收過什麼針對成績所造成的爭議，他的其他助教沒有像Hank一樣如此擅長這些。

 

不知道Hank對教職會不會有興趣？他知道Hank更喜歡做研究，但Hank看起來會成為不錯的教授。學生們都喜歡他，也許下學期他可以試著安排一兩堂課讓Hank教，讓他看看他喜不喜歡教書。

 

他邊想邊從桌上找到自己忘記帶走的手機，本意只是想檢查一下時間，卻意外看見Erik的訊息。

 

Erik過去三天都在日內瓦開會，他以為他現在應該還在飛機上。而考慮到他每次出差時那可怕的行程表，他在回程的飛機上通常都會在休息。

 

他打開訊息，Erik在訊息中寫著他現在正在學校，會等他下課。Charles看了一下時間，這封訊息已經是將近一個小時以前的事。他抓著手機衝出辦公室，一邊試著回想自己走回辦公室的時候有沒有看見任何長得像Erik的人。

 

就在他準備打給Erik時，他在等候區看見正在角落的沙發裡打盹的人。

 

他穿著三套式的西裝，兩條腿因為睡著而伸直，微微歪著頭打盹的模樣和周圍打扮輕便的學生形成強烈的對比。Charles站在那裡，感覺到自己的心中有一部份因為眼前的畫面而變得柔軟。

 

「Charles，你站在這裡做什麼？」從他身後經過的Moira問。

 

Charles做出一個噤聲的手勢，用眼神示意在沙發上睡著的Erik。

 

「那是—」

 

Charles點頭。

 

Moira露出一個微笑，在走以前將手按在他的肩膀上，壓低音量道：「他看起來是個很棒的人。」

 

「他的確是。」Charles回答，試著讓自己聽起來不這麼驕傲。他走向Erik，Erik睡得並不安穩，微微皺起的眉似乎正為了什麼苦惱。「Erik，你在這裡做什麼？」他柔聲問道。Erik猛地驚醒，看向他的眼神有著還沒完全清醒前特有的茫然。「抱歉，我的手機忘在辦公室了，最近因為快考試，課後留下來問問題的學生又特別多。」他忍不住解釋，「你等了很久嗎？」  
Erik站起來，「不。」他的臉抽蓄了一下，Charles沒錯過他下意識按住自己大腿的動作，「我不應該臨時來找你。」

 

他伸出手撐住Erik的胳膊，替他從麻掉的腳的那一側分擔掉一些重量，「下次如果我在上課，去我的辦公室裡等我，別在外面等。」

 

「它是鎖著的。」Erik在他們走進辦公室時告訴他。

 

Charles幫著Erik在辦公室裡的沙發坐下，就著那個姿勢給了他一個吻。因為姿勢，他們的額頭頂著，他結束那個吻，將辦公室的密碼告訴對方。「現在你知道密碼了，下次別傻傻地在外面等。」他強迫自己分開他們——否則他們會在沙發上待上整個下午——開始收拾桌面上的東西。「我下午沒什麼事，不需要待在學校。你吃過了嗎？還是你想要直接回家？」

 

「我還沒告訴你我來做什麼。」Erik在他身後道。

 

Charles轉過身，沙發上的人一臉納悶地回望自己。他怎麼可能不知道Erik想要什麼呢？因為他想要的也是相同的東西。他伸出兩根手指頭，輕輕地敲了敲自己的太陽穴，「你不需要，我的朋友。」

 

Erik臉上的表情鬆動，Charles從不知道Erik在剛睡醒時會變得如此迷糊可愛。

 

「我想你，Charles。」他說。

 

Charles可以感覺到自己的笑容變得更大，「我知道，我的朋友，我也很想你。」

 

 

 

*確認偏差，Confirmation Bias，個體將新的證據解釋為驗證現有理論的傾向。

*ABD，All But Dissertation，除了畢業論文以外課程其他部分皆已完成的準博士生。

*獎勵機制，Reward Mechanism，一組負責動機、學習、以及正向情緒的神經結構。通常情況下，獎勵會是對個體具有吸引力的東西或事物，這會增加個體的動機，並透過調整行為增加獲得獎勵的頻率（即學習），並最終產生正向情緒（如喜悅、幸福等）。([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reward_system))


	10. Chapter 10

一隻手按上他的肩膀，輕輕搖晃。

 

「Charles，醒醒。」

 

Charles半夢半醒地睜開眼，看見站在他面前的Erik朝他晃了晃手中的鑰匙。他茫然地眨眨眼，總算反應過來自己應該要做什麼。

 

他強打起精神，站起來跟在Erik身後——後者沒有像他以為的那樣往正門的方向前進，而是走向正門的反方向，最後從一扇側門走出度假區的大廳。

 

炎熱的空氣迎面而來，跟上飛機前還在下雪的紐約相比，這實在很難讓人覺得現在是十二月。他們一走出建築物，Charles就想起來為什麼他們會從側門走了。距離上次他們來這裡隔得太久，他已經忘了度假區裡僅限緊急車輛通行，住戶則只能使用高爾夫球車代步。

 

與正門外的停車場不同，這一側的停車場僅限停放高爾夫球車。Erik帶著他在其中一台高爾夫球車旁停下，Charles一坐進副駕駛座，就靠著負責駕駛的Erik的肩膀，再次閉起眼。

 

老天，他真的很睏。他昨天晚上睡得太晚，在飛機上的時候又因為喝過咖啡而睡不著。現在早上的那杯咖啡效力退去，他只想好好地躺在床上睡上一覺。

 

車子晃動了一下，Charles咕噥一聲，拽著Erik的衣角，試著找到一個舒服的位置。

 

「我在開車，Charles。」Erik聽起來被逗樂了。

 

「又不是說我們現在正在用一個小時十二英里的速度前進。」Charles喃喃抱怨，卻還是乖乖停下動作。

 

他可沒打算害他們翻車，上一次他害他們翻車的時候，他們直接撞進一台車的車尾。幸好那是一台停著的車子，所以車子裡沒有人，撞擊的力道也因為高爾夫球車的速度不快所以不太嚴重。負責開車的Charles摔出車子，奇蹟地沒受什麼傷，但做為乘客的Erik小腿上卻為此留下一道好幾公分的疤。

 

那是他們年輕時少數的幾件瘋狂事，每當Charles看見Erik小腿上的疤，就會忍不住懷疑當年覺得拿高爾夫球車當賽車開的自己究竟在想什麼。

 

Erik輕笑起來——他本人倒是從未介意過自己腿上的疤——「我想這一台有速度限制。」

 

「非常聰明，我的朋友，他們應該讓所有的高爾夫球車都有速度限制。」Charles用前額抵著Erik的手臂，低笑起來，「噢，我真高興我們都從這些不小心的行為畢業了。」

 

「是的。」Erik的聲音中有著柔和的笑意。

 

陽光曬在皮膚上的感覺很好，靠著Erik的感覺也是。他靠著Erik，意識在車子行進時輕微的晃動中逐漸變得模糊。

 

「Charles，我們到了。」

 

他一直到Erik再次叫他才發現自己又睡著了，他沒急著起來，而是維持著靠在對方肩膀上的姿勢。Erik的衣服上有陽光的味道，他用鼻尖輕蹭對方衣服的布料，「你真溫暖，我的朋友。」

 

「還想睡的話回房裡去睡。」Erik告訴他。

 

「噢，是的，一個不會被打擾的睡眠。」那是個很棒的念頭，Charles抬起頭，因為那個念頭而對Erik露出一個微笑。

 

他們一起進屋，Charles走進他看見的第一個房間。房間中央擺放著一張特大號的雙人床，看起來十分舒適。他在爬上床前先拉起窗簾，然後將自己摔進床裡。

 

午後的陽光將床曬得暖烘烘的，他閉上眼，舒服地輕嘆，意識很快地滑進安穩的睡眠。

 

※

 

Charles醒來的時候已經是晚上了，他打著哈欠走出房間，一邊懷疑Erik怎麼沒叫醒他。

 

餐廳的落地窗開著，他在屋子裡找了一圈，發現Erik不在屋子裡。他走回房間，奇怪地想著Erik出門前怎麼沒有給自己留張紙條。

 

他的行李被人放在門邊——大概是Erik幫他搬進來的，他的朋友極度重視私人空間，他不覺得Erik會在他正在房中睡覺的情況下讓外人進屋——想了想，決定先去洗個澡。

 

當他洗完澡後，Erik仍然沒有回來。百般無聊下，他打開手機裡的網路商店，想找找有沒有什麼電影可以看。其中一張電影海報特別眼熟，他懷疑地滑回去，驚喜地發現那是刺客教條。

 

大學時代他曾經玩過這個系列，那是他少數玩過的電動，但他不知道這個系列有被拍成電影。

 

故事簡介看起來很陌生，不過話說回來，他也不是每一代都玩過。他一向不怎麼擅長電動，Erik也不常玩，但是比他擅長得多。他心血來潮開始玩的那一個周末，剛開始不到十分鐘就卡關了，剛好經過客廳的Erik去廚房喝完水，回來發現他仍然在爬同一棟建築物，順手幫他過了那一道小關卡。

 

他一直覺得那次經驗很大程度解釋了為什麼他們在電動裡賽車時，他總是輸的那一個。幸好他總算還有擅長的事，能告訴自己人不可能什麼都擅長。不過破關後他一直沒有機會繼續練習自己的電玩技巧，一是因為後來沒什麼機會，二是因為他本來就對電動不怎麼感興趣。

 

他打給Erik，決定問問他在哪兒。電話撥通的那一刻，熟悉的鈴聲從其中一間房中傳來。Charles循著聲音走進那間房，看見孤零零躺在黑暗中的手機。

 

他嘆了口氣，掛掉電話。Erik究竟跑哪兒去了？沒帶手機出門代表他沒打算走遠，但是天色已經暗了，他不覺得Erik會在這時跑到海邊去。他邊想邊從餐廳開著的落地窗走到戶外，外面很安靜，只有不遠處隱隱約約的海浪聲，跟紐約二十四小時不間斷的警笛和喇叭聲比起來，這裡簡直是天堂。

 

突然間，滑水的聲音吸引了他的注意。他走向聲音的來源，在屋子側邊的游泳池中找到他遍尋不著的人。

 

原來這裡還有一個游泳池。他好笑地想，在泳池的側邊坐下。水很涼——浸過腳踝的冷水讓他不自覺打了一個冷顫——不過在水中的Erik似乎不怎麼在意。

 

在游泳池中游泳的人讓Charles不自覺地看得有些入迷。他的朋友擅長所有運動，Charles運動起來還算肢體協調，但是跟Erik一起運動時，他卻總覺得自己舉止笨拙。

 

Erik探出水面，準備換氣。他突然亂了節拍，Charles直到對方開始劇烈嗆咳起來才發現自己嚇到他了。

 

「Charles？」他吐出一大口水，嗆咳著，「搞什麼鬼？」

 

「我剛剛在找你。」Charles無辜地回答。

 

「你怎麼知道我在這裡？」Erik大聲咳嗽，「你又進到我的腦子裡了？我以為我已經可以成功把你擋在我的腦袋外面了。」

 

他的朋友真的很喜歡那個讀心的玩笑。Charles裝模作樣地做出高深莫測的樣子，順著對方的話道：「你有你的小把戲，我也有我的。」

 

「下一次你要使用你的小把戲，出個聲，你差點把我嚇死。」Erik不再咳嗽，但聲音因為剛才劇烈的咳嗽仍然有些沙啞，「我以為我是一個人。」

 

「你不是一個人。」Charles勾起嘴角，「Erik，你不是一個人。」

 

Erik終於緩下呼吸，「你找我做什麼？」

 

那提醒了他本來想找Erik做什麼。「我剛剛在商店裡發現了刺客教條的電影，你想一起看嗎？」

 

「我以為那是電動遊戲？」在水中的人懷疑地問。

 

「顯然電影公司決定把它拍成電影。」Charles朝對方踢了些水，「所以，要一起看嗎？」

 

「讓我再游幾圈。」Erik告訴他。

 

「慢慢來，我們在度假。」Charles站起來，「我先去下載電影，順便去替我們弄點吃的？」

 

「聽起來很棒。」Erik回道，再次浸入水中。

 

Charles回到屋裡，先是讓電影開始下載，然後去搜刮廚房，試著找到一些吃的。廚房中有整套廚具，咖啡機旁則放著幾罐水和一些咖啡粉跟茶包。他在冰箱中找到幾瓶酒——一口就可以喝完的那種——和幾罐可樂，又在流理台上的一個籃子裡找到一些甜食。

 

除了咖啡和茶包，都不是他們平常會吃的東西。酒倒是可行，不過太小罐了，也不怎麼適合。他咬著唇，走出廚房，開始尋找起客房服務的清單。

 

感謝上天，客房服務的菜單總算豐富一些。他打電話要了一份爆米花——這裡甚至還提供配料的奶油——回房間換上比浴袍正式一點的睡衣。

 

Erik在洗澡的時候客房服務的人送來他們的食物，爆米花是溫的，但仍然在冒煙的奶油讓冷掉的爆米花不是太大的問題。他在廚房中找到適合的大碗，把它們全倒進去。當他從廚房走回客廳的時候，Erik剛好從房間走出來，身上套著他自己的黑色浴袍。

 

「強迫症。」Charles嫌棄地看著旅行時還會帶上自己浴袍的人。

 

「如果你認為我會穿那些不知道誰穿過的浴袍，你就錯了。」Erik告訴他，原本毫無商量空間的語氣一轉，變得好奇，「你從哪裡弄來的爆米花？」

 

他那好奇的模樣讓Charles忍不住大笑起來，「你會驚訝這裡客房服務提供的菜單有多麼豐富。」

 

「我們還沒吃晚餐。」Erik瞪著那碗爆米花。

 

「然後？」Charles挑起一邊的眉。

 

Erik嘆了口氣，在沙發上坐下，「沒什麼，只是希望這裡的客房服務提供的食物不會太糟糕，」他聽起來非常無奈，「因為等我們看完電影，我很確定所有的餐廳都關門了。」

 

「說得好像你真的很介意似的。」Charles心情愉悅地在對方身邊的空位坐下。

 

電影開始後，Charles立刻就陷進那個虛擬的世界。記憶是這個故事的核心，Charles了解基因，也了解記憶。現實生活裡基因記憶也許沒辦法像電影中那樣能透過機器這麼精準地回溯祖先的記憶，但是他不需要Animus，因為那是他自己的記憶。

 

記憶形成的其中一條迴路是透過與相關事物做關聯，當電影開始後，他在客廳中玩電動，Erik在他們不大的家中活動的記憶就全都回來了。Charles不太確定這是因為熟悉的題材、跟那個夏天一樣炎熱的天氣，還是因為坐在他身邊的Erik。這三者加在一起，讓他彷彿又回到了那一年他們仍在讀大學的夏天。那時他們如此年輕，他從未想過有一天他們可以變得如此親密。

 

如果回到那一年夏天，事情是否會有所不同？一場校園的戀愛，他們也許會將整個夏季都用在床上。男孩們在那樣的年紀總是特別飢渴，他們會在床上擁抱彼此，身體因為太熱的天氣和太多的性愛而黏膩不已。

 

那可能會不同的。他會在沒有課的空檔穿越整個校園，到位在校園另外一端的商學院找Erik。他們會一起在圖書館裡讀書，倒不是說他們沒這麼做過，但他會在讀書的間隙悄悄地牽起Erik的手，交換一個甜蜜的微笑，而非只是朝對方扔從筆記本上撕下來的小紙團。

 

那可能會更好，也可能會更糟。他們可能會更早地愛上對方，少掉這麼多年在人海中尋覓的歲月，也有可能因為太過年輕，而不懂得如何用正確的方法愛對方，最終只能相互傷害。

 

再也不會有哪一個可能比現在更好。他靠著Erik，想著。他也許花了許多的時間才終於看見始終就在身邊的人，但過去發生的每一件事，都是在為這一刻做準備。他們先是朋友，然後才是戀人，他無法想像跟自己未來的伴侶不是朋友，因為激情會退去，只有愛才是永恆。

 

「你會這麼做嗎？」Erik突然問道。

 

Charles側過眸，因為對方沒頭沒腦的問題而被逗樂了。「做什麼？」

 

「信仰之躍。」Erik補充。「如果你準備要做一件你非常希望成功的事，你做了所有的準備，但是你知道有可能會失敗，你會這麼做嗎？」

 

Charles讓自己陷進沙發裡，思考起來。「我想也許吧。」他不太確定地告訴對方。他從未深思過這個問題，但如果他真的這麼希望那件事成功，又為此做了所有準備，信仰之躍看起來合乎邏輯。他寧願嘗試之後失敗，也不願因為缺乏勇氣而抱憾終生。

 

「但是你並不確定你一定會成功，你沒有證據相信你可以百分之百成功。」Erik解釋，「像是那座高塔，你並不知道你一定可以活下來，有很大的可能你會死。」

 

這次的問題簡單得多，讓Charles很快就能夠回答那個問題。「如果不跳，被抓住以後死得更快。」Erik看起來仍然抱有懷疑，所以他又繼續解釋：「它叫信仰之躍是有原因的，如果你有證據證明，那麼就不是信仰了，不是嗎？有時候我們就是需要一點信仰。」他對看起來仍然備受困擾的Erik露出一個鼓勵的微笑，「不管你在煩惱什麼，我都對你有信—」突兀的音樂聲打斷他的話，他扭過頭，震驚地發現螢幕上已經開始跑演員表，「我錯過了結局。」他緩緩轉向Erik，僵硬地道。

 

「我們可以跳回去重看。」Erik建議。

 

「那不一樣，電影就是要一次看完。」Charles把自己的臉埋進掌心，不敢相信自己竟然錯過了結局。他抬起頭，「下一次別在我看電影的時候跟我說話。」

 

Erik往後退了一些，「我保證。」

 

 _而那些八卦雜誌總是將他定位為E. L. James*書裡會出現的那種執行長。_ Charles想著。 _那些人真該看看他現在的樣子，簡直可愛透了。_

 

他忍不住傾過身給退到沙發扶手的人一個吻，Erik沒拒絕，Charles啃咬著他的嘴唇，拉近他們身體的距離，情不自禁地將手探進他的浴袍中。

 

Erik回吻著他，唇舌熾熱灼燙。Charles閉起眼，想著，這才是假期該是的樣子。

 

※

 

「你到底是從哪裡找到黑色的浴袍？」Charles半趴在Erik的身上，微微撐起自己的上半身，對著對方半瞇的眼睛好奇地問，「我有過很多件浴袍，但是它們永遠都是白色的，就跟這裡提供的一樣。」

 

Erik的手輕柔地撫摸著他的背脊，感覺起來有點兒像在安撫貓咪，但那隻手的主人此刻的表現比Charles更像是一隻在寒冷的冬季懶洋洋地曬太陽的大貓。

 

「如果你喜歡，我可以讓人幫你訂一件。」大貓回答。

 

Charles對他做了一個不太明顯的鬼臉，「不了，我喜歡我現在這件，它很舒服。」

 

「如果我沒記錯的話，它已經很舊了。」Erik曲起手指，開始輕柔地按摩他痠疼的腰部。

 

「它是。」Charles讓自己枕著Erik的胸膛，放鬆地享受著那些輕柔的按摩。「但是我喜歡它。」

 

「我以為你喜歡我的黑色浴袍。」

 

「我是啊。」Charles閉著眼。他喜歡這樣的姿勢，讓他可以聽見Erik的心跳聲。那些規律的心跳聲就像它們的主人一樣沉穩，讓人感到放鬆。「我喜歡你穿黑色浴袍的樣子，很性感。」

 

那隻正在按摩他腰部的手停住了。

 

「你覺得我很性感？」Erik問。

 

Charles瞇著眼，舒服地快要睡著。「任何人都會覺得你很性感的，我的朋友。」

 

「我不是在問任何人，我是在問你。」Erik追問，「你覺得我性感嗎？」

 

「你知道人們怎麼說性愛過後的話的可信度，對吧？」那個問題吸引了他的注意，他撐起自己的腦袋，好讓自己能看見Erik的表情。Erik抿著唇看著他，滿懷期待的模樣讓他感到自己的心中變得溫暖，「但是的，我的朋友，你很性感。」他啄了啄Erik的嘴唇，「你呢？你覺得我性感嗎？」

 

「你是我這輩子見過最美麗的人。」Erik告訴他。

 

Charles有點不太確定那是不是褒獎。「我不是很確定這是不是一件好事。」他告訴Erik，又困惑又有點想笑，「但是我很高興我在你心中的形象是正向的。」

 

「最好的。」Erik回答，所以Charles給了他一個獎勵的吻。

 

※

 

Charles看著坐在他對面的Erik，他們此刻正在距離度假區不遠的餐館裡。Erik一向不喜歡擁擠跟吵雜的地方——更別提古巴的風俗習慣比美國要來得熱情得多——但後者此刻卻顯得非常放鬆。

 

餐館的燈光為了營造氣氛而僅維持在能看見東西的程度，桌上的燭火隨著從窗外吹進來的海風搖曳。燭火造成的陰影在Erik的臉上晃動，但Charles仍然能藉著微弱的光線看見那雙灰綠色的眸中噙著不太明顯的笑意。

 

 _這肯定是愛，對吧？_ 他看著Erik，想著。

 

從他開始審視他們的關係，有非常多的時刻，他都可以確定他們之間的一切不僅僅是因為友情。Erik的確改變了，就像這次的假期，和所有過去他們一起共度的假期截然不同，更多的是享受彼此的陪伴。他們幾乎將全部的時間都花在度假區裡，有時是在度假小屋裡各自佔據沙發的一角閱讀，有時是在沙灘上游泳跟曬太陽，更有時，他們什麼也不做，就這麼賴在床上一整天，慵懶地享受那些親吻跟愛撫。

 

這不是他的第一段感情，也不是他第一次和戀人一起在異國旅行，但是他不記得這感覺起來有這麼親密與放鬆。那讓他覺得想問Erik他們現在究竟是什麼關係的自己很傻，當Erik總是試探著問他對家庭生活的想法時，這樣的關係除了戀人他想不到其它。

 

可同時，Erik卻從未表明他們的關係，這在某些時刻會困擾他，不確定這是因為Erik本來就不是會輕易說愛的類型，還是一切只是他在自作多情。

 

Charles放下菜單，隔著桌子看向坐在他對面的Erik。他不是沒有注意到侍者在替他點餐時有意無意拋來的挑逗眼神，但是他更好奇的是Erik的反應。

 

低著頭專心看著菜單的Erik沒注意到，Charles把視線轉回侍者身上，從後者的眼神，他很確定他要是點頭，那麼前菜都還沒上他大概已經被拉到員工休息的房間或是餐廳後面的巷子裡。

 

「我有男朋友。」他露出抱歉的微笑，用眼神朝Erik的方向示意。

 

雖然他用的是西班牙文，但那句話立刻吸引Erik的注意。他抬起頭，視線在他們兩人中間游移，眉微微擰起。

 

Charles將手覆上Erik放在餐桌上的手，「我們瘋狂地愛著彼此。」他說，看向Erik，「是不是，親愛的？」

 

Erik微微蹙起的放鬆下來，他反過自己的手掌，彎起手指勾著Charles的手，露出一個燦爛得過分的微笑。「是的。」他學著他用西班牙語回答，「我們瘋狂地愛著彼此。」

 

Charles因為他後面那一句話而差點被自己的口水嗆到，等他反應過來，侍者已經離開，而Erik沒有鬆開他們的手，隔著晃動的燭火對他微笑。

 

他微笑的模樣不可思議的迷人，Charles本來很喜歡Erik說德語的樣子，看起來禁慾又性感，但他此刻決定西班牙語新晉成為他最愛的語言，因為這熱情的語言讓他第一次聽到Erik明確地表明他們的關係。

 

這一切是真實的，不是他自作多情。他本來想表現得正常些，因為Erik一直都表現得很正常，但是他整個晚上都沒有辦法控制住自己揚起的嘴角。

 

當他們吃完飯，沿著沙灘散步回度假區時，Charles不小心絆到自己的腳，Erik及時撐住他。他溫暖的體溫在夜晚稍涼的海風中熨燙著他，Charles幾乎因此喟嘆出聲。

 

「小心點。」他說，語氣中的寵溺讓Charles感覺到自己的心臟在瘋狂跳動。

 

「我喜歡西班牙文。」他對Erik露出一個傻兮兮的笑容，「它是個熱情的語言，我沒有辦法想像你用英文或德文說這句話。」

 

Erik幫著他站好，不知道為什麼竟然聽懂了他沒頭沒腦的話，「如果我知道這句話可以讓你這麼高興，也許我早就會這麼說了。」

 

而古巴永遠都會在他們心中，他將永遠也無法忘記這一片沙灘，這一刻，這一個他如此深愛的人。

 

「噢，你真是世界上最棒的男朋友。」他樂不可支地靠在Erik懷中，暈呼呼的腦袋也不知道是因為太多的酒精還是太多的幸福。

 

他是如此地幸福，幸福得不做些什麼，他會因為心房中飽滿的情感而死去。他撐直身體，向經過他們身邊的人們大喊他有一個世界上最棒的男朋友，這熱情國度的人們笑著祝福他們，甚至還有幾個手中拿著樂器的人表演了一段即興演奏。

 

這一刻再也不會更完美。

 

一曲間歇，人們起鬨著要他們接吻，Charles拽過Erik的領子，給了對方一個符合古巴熱情文化的吻。

 

Erik的手撐在他的腰上，防止他再次跌倒。Charles加深那個吻，嚐到對方口中混合了酒精的味道。

 

他原本拽著Erik領子的手向下滑落，探詢到Erik的手與之十指交扣。他拉著對方，做出像是拳擊勝利後會做的動作，「我親愛的、親愛的男朋友。」他大聲宣布。

 

人們大笑著祝福他們，他們告別那些熱情的人，Charles收不住自己的笑容，臉頰笑得發酸，Erik臉上雖不像他一樣掛著傻兮兮的笑容，望著他的眸中溫和的笑意卻不容錯辨。

 

他們交握的手一直到回到位於度假區裡的小屋都沒有鬆開，待他們一回到小屋，Charles再次吻上自己一直牽著的那個人，聽見自己因為急迫而發出模糊的低吼。

 

Erik同樣迫切地回吻，Charles閉起眼，在他們手忙腳亂地試著在不離開彼此的情況下回到臥房時想著，現在他們終於更像一對戀人了。

 

 

 

*E. L. James，Fifty Shades of Grey的作者。


	11. Chapter 11

敲門聲響起，Charles垂下拿著手機的那隻手——他剛剛正在用簡訊和Erik爭論聖誕節和光明節的晚餐菜單，這個混蛋完全不曉得餐桌上有馬鈴薯煎餅和果醬炸麵團*是多麼幸運的一件事。

 

「請進。」他朝門口的方向揚聲喊道。

 

等他看清楚站在門外的人，他訝異地迎上前。已經換上晚禮服的Raven站在門外——考慮到還有不到三十分鐘就開始的家宴是他們回老家的原因，這非常正常——讓他感到驚訝的是Raven旁邊的Hank。「Hank？」他驚訝地給了原本以為假期結束後才會見到的人一個擁抱，「你怎麼在這裡？」

 

Hank看起來非常緊張，「我—」

 

「我邀請他來的。」Raven打斷Hank，Charles沒錯過她話中的保護意味。

 

「Raven。」Hank略帶譴責地看著Raven，「我們討論過的。」

 

Raven咬住下唇，視線在他們兩人中間來回，「我會在待客室等你們。」她不情願地妥協。

 

Raven離開以後，Charles將視線移回留在原地的Hank——後者回以同樣沉默的凝視——總覺得自己從兩人剛才不到一分鐘的互動中好像知道了些什麼，又好像什麼都不知道。

 

「你要進來嗎？」他側開身體，率先打破沉默。

 

Hank如夢初醒，「當然，如果你不介意的話。」

 

「如果你想要的話你可以把門關起來。」Charles提醒，直覺告訴他接下來他們會有一場嚴肅的對話。

 

他環顧一眼自己的房間，在心中暗自嘆息這裡不像一樓的書房一樣總是備著威士忌，也不像他在紐約的公寓，廚房就在距離房間幾步的地方。現在要去酒窖拿酒顯得太不切實際，而他非常確定自己需要一杯酒才能好好地聽Hank想告訴他的話。

 

「我想跟你道歉，Charles。」Hank在他身後道。

 

Charles轉過身，盡可能地面無表情——這必須歸功於他父親從小對他的商業訓練或那些跟Erik玩撲克牌的夜晚——「因為？」

 

罪惡感浮現在Hank臉上，「因為我愛Raven，而Raven也愛我。」他一鼓作氣地告訴他，在這中間完全不敢看向他，「我們在交往，非常認真的那種。」

 

「有多久了？」Charles毫無起伏地問。

 

Hank悄悄看向他，在對上他的視線後又很快地將視線釘在自己的鞋子上。「有幾個月了。」

 

「我應該殺了你。」Charles說，「這裡是威徹斯特，我可以把你埋在莊園外圍的森林裡，永遠都不會有人找到你。」

 

Hank猛地抬頭看向他，臉上的表情混雜著震驚和困惑，從Hank成為他的助手以來，Charles還從來沒有見過對方如此生動的表情。

 

他大笑起來，走上前拍了拍Hank的肩膀。「我在開玩笑，」他的話因為那個笑而斷斷續續的，「但那很有用，不是嗎？你終於發現我的臉長在上面了。」

 

「所以你不生氣？」Hank驚疑不定地問。

 

「有一部份的我挺想揍你的，」Charles誠實地回答，「因為你偷走我妹妹，但接下來我想到Raven很有可能會替你報仇，相信我，我的朋友，你不會想要跟她打架，她小時候是我們兩個人裡學防身術時更專心的那一個。」

 

Hank眼中浮現一個不太明顯的笑意，「我想像得出來。」

 

Charles忍不住搖頭，「我甚至都不想知道你是怎麼知道的。」他咕噥，接著換回正常的音量，「但你們兩個人怎麼認識的？為什麼我什麼都不知道？」

 

罪惡感再次浮上Hank的臉，「幾個月前她來實驗室找你—」

 

這麼一提Charles倒立刻想起來Raven在實驗室看Hank買的八卦雜誌的事，他記得自己還跟Erik因為這件事而討論了一會八卦雜誌的標題，「八卦雜誌那次？」

 

Hank點頭的動作有些悲憤的意味。「還有其它次，那陣子她來實驗室來得很勤，所以就熟起來了，後來我們在路上偶然遇到，然後—」他停頓，謹慎地看著他，「我很抱歉，我知道她是你妹妹，但是我愛她。」

 

「首先，」Charles開口，「你不需要道歉，你們都是成年人了，你們知道你們自己在做什麼。」

 

Erik聽到他這麼說會替他喝采的，他在心中想著。

 

Raven第一次交男朋友的時候，他跟那個男孩打了一架，把那個膽敢偷走他妹妹的傢伙狠狠地（也被狠狠地）教訓了一頓。事後Raven雖然跟那個男孩分手，卻氣得連續幾天都不肯跟他說話。Charles本來以為充當和事佬的Erik會告訴Raven這麼小談戀愛是一件多麼錯誤的事，但Erik非但沒這麼告訴Raven，還認真地教會他還在上中學的妹妹要如何保護好自己。

 

這下換他氣得不肯跟Erik說話，簡直要跟那個影響他妹妹腦袋的傢伙絕交。因為他命令管家以後不許讓Erik進屋，晚上Erik不得不攀在他窗台外的樹上敲他的窗戶。他妥協地打開窗戶讓Erik進房間——主要因為有潔癖的Erik其實並不會爬樹，讓他自己爬下去他大概會用摔的——可Erik最終說服了他。

 

儘管他非常不願意承認，但Erik說的確實有幾分道理。Raven不可能永遠都是一個小女孩，所以更好的方法是教會她怎麼保護自己，而不是試著過度保護她，否則他總有一天會逼走她。那天晚上他們爭論到天色隨著太陽升起已經變成淺紫色才因為太過疲倦而睡去，早晨管家來叫他起床時，看到跟他睡在一起的Erik只問了一句早餐是否需要加一套餐具。

 

有些時候他非常感謝管家的善解人意，尤其是那一次。他一點兒也不體貼的妹妹則毫不客氣地嘲笑他們兩人簡直像一對吵架的夫妻，完全沒注意到她才是他們吵架的原因。Charles因為睡眠不足而頭痛所以沒跟Raven一般見識，Erik則正忙著喝咖啡，試著讓自己的腦子運作起來。

 

現在這麼回想起來，以前Raven那些針對他們關係的玩笑立刻變得詭異起來。如此他倒是可以體諒Hank的心情，因為他也不知道要怎麼跟Raven提他跟Erik正在交往的事。

 

他最好和Erik談談，也許明天他們見面時。他可不希望哪天Raven自己發現，那麼她肯定不會讓他們兩個好過。

 

Hank受教地點頭，Charles正想繼續說，就被一陣急促的敲門聲打斷。「進來。」他無奈地告訴門外的人，從毫無耐心的頻率判斷出來者肯定是他的寶貝妹妹。

 

Raven探進身體，「很好，你們沒打起來。」

 

「我們不是野蠻人。」Charles沒好氣地對自己的妹妹翻了一個白眼。

 

「我必須偷走Hank，我想在晚餐開始前先把他介紹給爸媽。」Raven表現得像是沒聽到他說的話，「你們談完了嗎？」

 

「還沒，但是我們可以晚餐後再繼續。」Charles也覺得這樣的安排更好。「妳需要我一起去嗎？畢竟他是我的助教。」

 

Raven搖頭，「不，你可以晚餐時在幫Hank說好話。」

 

Charles從未覺得Erik當年那句『她不會永遠都是個小女孩。』說得有多麼對，他都還沒教訓Hank，Raven就已經盤算著要讓他替Hank背書，利用哥哥也不是這麼利用的。

 

Hank白皙的臉頰因為尷尬而染著紅暈，他一邊被Raven拽著走，一邊告訴Charles：「晚點聊。」

 

他的步伐因為被Raven拖著走而顯得跌跌撞撞的，倒不是說Hank掙脫不掉Raven的箝制——前者與文靜的外表不符合的怪力在實驗室裡早就不是新聞——也不知道到底是害怕用傷Raven才沒掙脫還是完全沒想過可以掙脫。

 

Charles好氣又好笑地看著兩人用這種危險的方式離開房間，拿起手中的手機撥給Erik，他的朋友肯定會對剛剛發生的事感興趣。

 

Erik沒接，他又試著撥了幾通，一邊猜想光明節的晚餐可能比他預想的還要早開始。但說起來，他也差不多該去會客室了。他傳了一封簡訊讓Erik盡快打給自己，這才將手機放進口袋中，離開房間。

 

※

 

晚餐進行的很順利，雖然沒有馬鈴薯煎餅和果醬炸麵團，但依然很美味。Charles從未如此感謝老家大得不必要的餐桌，否則他毫不懷疑Raven不只會用眼神恐嚇他快點拯救被他們父母圍攻的Hank，而是會在餐桌下狠狠地踩他的腳，勒令他快點開口。他有第一手的資訊證明不能得罪穿著高跟鞋的女人——資料來自於某一次和Moira一起去酒吧喝酒時試著佔Moira便宜男人的下場——否則就算穿著皮鞋，她們依然有辦法把人踩得流血。

 

相較之下，Hank的晚餐大概沒有他這麼輕鬆愉快。第一次見交往對象的父母難免會緊張，Brian和Sharon又從不是容易對付的人。Raven和他花了一輩子才弄懂怎麼跟自己的父母相處，可憐的Hank就是在聰明也沒辦法在一頓晚餐的時間就抓到訣竅。

 

Raven惡狠狠地瞪著他，抓著甜點湯匙的力道大得像是要捏斷那根銀製的湯匙。「做些什麼。」她今晚第無數次用唇語告訴他。

 

Charles愉快地挖著自己的聖誕布丁，假裝沒有看到妹妹的暗示。他也許認可Hank是個值得Raven認真交往的對象，但作為哥哥，Hank至少欠他這些。

 

等他吃完自己的甜點，他終於決定Hank今晚受夠折磨。他擦了擦嘴，對整頓晚餐都在盤問Hank的父母擺出妹妹被偷走後兄長會有的那種嚴肅表情，「我要和Hank私下談談。」

 

Hank的表情立刻變得更蒼白。

 

他在父母可以拒絕以前和Hank一起走出餐廳，毫無愧疚地把Raven獨自留給父母接受一年一度的盤查。Hank跟在他身邊的表情沉重得像是正準備參加自己的喪禮——大概還是有很糟糕的悼詞的那種——Charles一直到他們走進書房，確定其他人不會聽到以後才終於爆笑出聲。

 

「教授？」Hank用一種被嚇壞的語氣問。

 

「Charles，我的朋友，」Charles糾正，擦拭自己眼角因為笑得太過厲害而泛出的淚水，「在威徹斯特的時候叫我Charles。」

 

「Charles。」Hank重複，看起來仍是驚魂未定的模樣，顯然還沒從剛剛餐桌上的驚嚇中回復過來。這個可憐的人大概還要很長一段時間才會適應Xavier家族私底下瘋狂的相處模式，但是看在他明顯被Raven迷昏頭，又一直是他得力助手的分上，他不會太過折磨他。

 

大概。

 

他開始認真地問起Hank和Raven之間的事，主要是想確定Hank對這段感情抱有同樣程度的認真。Raven一向討厭見家人這種戲劇性的場合，如果她願意在聖誕節時把人帶回家來，那麼他的妹妹必定非常認真。

 

在他們結束時，管家在書房門口攔住正準備和Hank一起回餐廳找Raven的Charles，「很抱歉打斷你們，但Mr. Lehnsherr想要與你通話。」

 

「Jakob？」Charles驚訝地確認。雖然Erik已經成年很久，但因為也算從小在Xavier莊園長大，Erik又還沒成家，管家依然沿襲著以前的稱呼稱他為Erik少爺，就像他現在依然是Charles少爺一樣，會讓管家稱呼為Mr. Lehnsherr的只有Erik的父親。

 

管家頷首。

 

「轉接到書房裡。」他告訴管家，並在對方離開後告訴Hank：「我很抱歉，但我必須接這通電話，你知道怎麼回餐廳嗎？」

 

Hank點點頭，用手指了指通往餐廳的方向。

 

確認Hank沒有指錯方向，Charles回到書房。書房中的電話響起來，他接起電話，因為不確定Jakob為什麼會突然找自己而保持著一定程度的謹慎，「這裡是Charles。」

 

「是我，Charles。」Erik的聲音從電話的另外一端傳來。

 

「Erik？」他放鬆下來，「發生什麼事了？管家告訴我Jakob要找我，一切都還好嗎？」

 

「你告訴我，你才是那個連續打了好幾通電話的人。」Erik回答，他的聲音和平常比起來有些不同。

 

「為什麼你的聲音有點奇怪......」Charles擰起眉，試著弄明白Erik的聲音和平常哪裡不同。他猛地意識到那緊繃的聲線代表著什麼，不太確定地問：「等等，你在 **哭** 嗎？」

 

「沒有。」Erik否認。「我被你嚇死了，Charles，那些電話和簡訊是怎麼回事？你為什麼不接我電話？我以為你出事了。」

 

「噢，Erik。」Charles忍不住笑起來，心房因為對方毫不掩飾的感情而滿是飽滿的愛意，「我很抱歉我嚇到你了，我沒事，就是有一點震驚，所以才想和你討論一下。」他停頓了一下，解釋，「至於為什麼我沒有接電話，我吃晚餐的時候把它調成靜音了，我剛剛在跟Hank說話，所以還沒來得及調回來—」

 

「你打給Hank？」Erik問。

 

「不，他在這裡，」Charles笑著糾正，「他今天晚上和我們一起吃了晚餐。」

 

「Hank在威徹斯特？」

 

噢，他簡直等不及告訴Erik今天晚上發生的事，雖然他希望自己能看到Erik的表情。

 

「是的，我看到他的時候真的嚇了一大跳，但是在他跟我解釋以後，我很高興他在這裡，雖然我必須承認我還是有點生他和Raven的氣。」

 

「這關Raven什麼事？」Erik迷惑地問。

 

「當然是因為他們在一起了卻沒有馬上告訴我！」Charles憤慨地解釋。「告訴我，你有發現任何異常嗎？因為在Hank走進我的房間跟我懺悔他多麼瘋狂地愛著我的寶貝妹妹以前，我完全沒有察覺。」

 

不得不說這件事有些傷害到他的自尊，Erik總是開玩笑說他擁有讀心的能力，結果他卻連自己的妹妹和自己的助手在交往都沒有發現。

 

「你要我去揍他嗎？」Erik問，語氣聽起來非常認真，「我有一整個團隊的律師，你不需要擔心我被抓去關。」

 

Charles愣了一下。「什麼？不！」他不可思議地反問，「你為什麼會這麼想？」

 

「我不知道，也許因為Raven也算是我妹妹？」Erik的語氣有些不太確定。

 

有時候他真的覺得Erik才是Raven的親生哥哥，他還想著Raven會報復呢，Erik則連想都沒想，只想先揍那個偷走妹妹的傢伙再說。

 

「噢，Erik，我有說過我多麼愛你嗎？」他被對方的反應逗得大笑起來，「但是不，謝謝你的好意。如果我要揍他，我自己就可以動手，我很確定我母親一定給整個家族的人都請了一整個團隊的律師。」

 

「很有可能。」Erik同意。「但是你真的確定？威徹斯特有一段距離，如果你被逮捕了，我沒有辦法馬上去保你。」

 

他親愛的、親愛的男朋友。

 

「挺確定的，不然每年的稅是誰在負責繳的？」他問，嘴角因為愉悅而不受控制地揚起。

 

「那是財務顧問，不是律師。」Erik嘆息，Charles真愛他用這種摻雜著無奈與笑意的語調說話，「認真地，Charles，我不知道你怎麼活到現在的。」

 

「有個猶太裔的朋友挺有用的，」Charles輕快地回答，「你應該也試試。」

 

「我會。」Erik告訴他。他們就這麼閒聊起來，考慮到他們才從古巴回來幾天，明天他們又要見面，他實在不應該這麼想念Erik，但是他簡直等不及見到自己的戀人。

 

「我該回去了。」幾分鐘後，他遺憾地告訴Erik，「我得去幫Raven保護Hank不被我爸謀殺，雖然他偷走Raven，但我還在指望他畢業以後正式成為我的同事，他太能幹了，失去他會是整個學術界的巨大損失。」

 

Erik和他互相道了節日快樂才掛斷電話，Charles回到餐廳，果不其然發現正在盤問人跟正在被盤問的父母跟Hank，還有Hank身邊一副母鳥保護雛鳥架式的Raven。

 

他把Hank從盤問中解救出來，趕著Raven和Hank離開。Raven在離開以前給了他一個感激的眼神，看起來是不會報復他今天晚上晚餐時的行為了。

 

他又花了一些時間跟父母保證Hank是個值得放心的對象，待他們終於滿意地離開，他鬆了口氣，替自己又倒了杯晚餐的紅酒，獨自一人坐在餐廳裡喝起酒來。

 

在一整晚的混亂後，這樣的時刻讓人感到格外放鬆。他就這麼待在那兒，中間僕人進來收拾，他也沒動，只讓他們留下他面前的那瓶紅酒跟酒杯。

 

放在桌上的手機螢幕亮起來——他又忘了把手機的音量調回正常——他瞥了眼螢幕上的來電顯示，因為上頭的名字而彎起嘴角。

 

「Erik。」他接起電話，在對方可以說話以前搶先喊出對方的名字。

 

「你今晚會待在威徹斯特，對嗎？」Erik問。

 

「是的，一直待到明天的晚宴以後。」Charles笑起來，晃動手中的酒杯，看著杯中的液體在燈光下的折射。

 

「很好。」Erik說。「我在去威徹斯特的路上，待在那裡，哪兒都別去，行嗎？」

 

Charles可以感覺到自己臉上的笑容變得更深，誰想得到Erik竟然是會製造這樣驚喜的類型？

 

「我以為我們明天晚上才會見面。」他試著讓自己不要興奮過度，「你怎麼從宴會上溜出來的？」

 

「我問了可不可以早走。」

 

對方的直白讓Charles大笑起來，「我早就應該想到這個，這太天才了，我的朋友。」

 

他們又聊了一陣子，直到Erik說他必須專心開車。Charles喝盡杯中剩餘的紅酒，對著空掉的酒瓶做了一個鬼臉。

 

他拿著空掉的酒瓶和酒杯，熟門熟路地走到廚房。這個時間大部分的人已經回到自己的房間，只有少數的人還留在廚房裡。

 

大部分的人對他出現在廚房都表現得見怪不怪，管家照慣例地譴責他不應該自己把空酒瓶和酒杯拿下來，Charles笑著給那個就像自己第二個父親一樣的男人一個擁抱，只覺得自己再也無法更幸福。

 

他是如此幸運，有這麼多他深愛、且也同樣深愛他的人，而就在他覺得生命無法再更圓滿時，他總會發現自己擁有更多，就像所有聖誕節的魔法都成真了一樣。

 

「別喝太多酒。」管家在將威士忌交給他時告誡。

 

Charles都管不住自己臉上的笑容，「我知道。」

 

他沒回房間去，而是就這麼待在僕人使用的餐廳，看著人們忙碌著，彷彿又回到兒時躲在廚房裡看書的日子。

 

「介意我加入嗎？」Raven的聲音傳來，Charles看向門口的方向，看見已經換上睡袍的Raven站在那裡。他搖搖頭，看著Raven在他身邊的位置坐下。

 

「Hank回去了？」Charles一邊將酒杯推到對方面前，一邊問。

 

Raven點點頭，什麼也沒說地接過酒杯，一口飲盡杯中的液體。

 

「妳快樂嗎？」他繼續問。她又把頭髮染回原本的顏色了，長長的頭髮就這麼披在睡袍上。卸了妝的她看起來比實際年齡還要更年輕，而不管別人怎麼說，她永遠都會是他心中那個需要他保護的小女孩。

 

他們的距離讓他可以看見Raven的眸中有著非常淺的笑意，「嗯。」

 

「我一直沒有機會問，妳為什麼喜歡Hank？」他將酒杯再次斟滿，好奇地問自己的妹妹，Hank跟後者過去喜歡的對象是截然不同的類型，他原本以為Raven喜歡的是更像Erik那種—

 

 _打住。_ 他告訴自己。 _別什麼都想到Erik。_

 

「他喜歡藍色。」Raven回答，再次拿起那個被重新裝滿的杯子。

 

 _她真的長大了，是不是？_ Charles看著眼前的女孩，以前她很討厭談論自己的感情問題，但是她此刻卻顯得非常放鬆，不會在一談論到自己真實感覺時就豎起渾身的刺。

 

而儘管他完全不知道這句話究竟是什麼意思，但這是聖誕節，聖誕節什麼都有可能，所以他就這麼接受了這個答案。

 

「敬藍色。」他對著對方舉起酒瓶。

 

「敬藍色。」Raven跟著舉起酒杯。

 

他就著瓶口直接喝起來，感覺起來像是他們經歷了如此漫長的旅途：劍橋市、牛津、紐約，然後他們又回到了一切開始的地方。

 

好吧，他承認以前他們沒辦法這麼光明正大地喝酒。

 

笑容讓他不小心岔了氣，他劇烈嗆咳起來。他難受地咳嗽著，Raven毫無預警地大笑起來，讓他也跟著大笑出聲。

 

他們毫無形象地大笑，就像小時候對彼此惡作劇以後那樣肆無忌憚。

 

「你是這個世界上最酷的哥哥，你知道嗎？」好不容易緩住笑聲的Raven問。

 

Charles擦拭著眼角的淚水——也不知道是因為咳嗽還是因為大笑——「我知道。」

 

Raven將腿縮上長椅，親暱地靠著他，「我想你。」

 

Charles伸手圈住對方，在對方的頭頂印下一個吻，「我也是。」

 

他們就這麼維持著那個姿勢，Raven靠著他，看著窗外的雪花飄落，Charles則安靜地喝酒。

 

「Charles。」她開口。Charles側過眸，順著對方的視線看見門廊上的燈光讓窗外壟罩著一圈淡淡的橘黃，而今年的雪簡直溫和的不可思議。

 

「是的？」

 

「你問我快不快樂。」Raven繼續說，「那你呢？你快樂嗎？」

 

他摟緊自己的妹妹，「再也無法比我現在更幸福。」

 

※

 

Erik抵達威徹斯特的時候已經很晚了，宅子裡大多數的人都已經睡了，所以當他駛進Xavier莊園的車道時，在房間裡的Charles遠遠地就瞧見他的車燈。

 

他在睡衣外套上睡袍，在桌上找到自己的那一份車庫鑰匙，下樓替Erik開門。當他打開大門時，Erik剛剛下車，看起來正準備按電鈴。

 

他就知道。

 

他微笑起來，「今天是平安夜，我想我最好自己幫你開門。你知道，這麼晚吵醒他們太殘忍了。」

 

「Charles，我有一件事要告訴你，這很重要。」Erik站在原地，而就連在只有車燈當照明的情況下，站在風雪中的他看起來仍然英俊得不可思議。

 

「重要到不能等我們進屋子裡以後再談？」他關起大門，哆嗦著走向Erik的車，準備上車，「你想要談什麼？」

 

Erik繞過車子，走到他的面前。「我想要終止我們的協議。」

 

「什麼協議？」Charles失笑地看著自己的戀人，後者總是覺得他真的會讀心，跟他說話時老是沒頭沒腦的，明明Erik在和別人說話時完全不會有這種問題。

 

「我們當互惠互利的朋友的那個協議。」Erik補充。

 

Charles怎麼也沒想到Erik會突然提起那個協議。「我以為那個協議早就不存在了？」他困惑地問。

 

「什麼？」Erik愣了愣，「如果沒有那個協議的話，你為什麼跟我上床？」

 

「因為我們在交往？」Charles不太確定地問。Erik一臉茫然的看著他，顯然完全不明白他在說什麼，Charles可以感覺到自己因為震驚而幾乎無法做出任何反應，「天啊，你沒這麼想，是不是？」

 

Erik看起來同樣震驚，「我以為你這麼做是因為那個協議—」

 

「噢，我的天，協議。我怎麼會忘了你多麼一板一眼？」他不敢置信地問自己，既想給弄出這麼大誤會的自己一拳，又想找個地方永遠躲起來。「所以你做的一切都只是因為那個愚蠢的協議？Moira跟我發誓我們這樣不可能是朋友，你又變了這麼多，我以為她是對的。為什麼我會認同她是對的？我—」

 

「Charles。」Erik伸出手，試圖碰他。

 

Charles側開身體，避掉對方的手，「別——別碰我。」

 

他無法忍受Erik的碰觸，那只會提醒他的愚蠢。那些他自以為是的親暱，那些他一廂情願的情感，全是他的大腦在跟他玩把戲，而一切不過就是確認偏差，是他誤將Erik的友情當成愛情。

 

多麼愚蠢。

 

「不。」Erik否認，「不是因為那個協議。」

 

「你剛剛才說了我們是因為協議才上床的！」Charles可以聽見自己語氣中的歇斯底里，但是他無法控制自己。他不明白自己怎麼會讓事情失控到這種地步，怎麼會愚蠢地提出那個毀了一切的協議，又愚蠢地放任自己陷進去。現在他毀了一切，毀了他們的友情，而從來都沒有什麼戀人知己，只有他愚蠢的一廂情願。「老天，我為什麼要提議那個協議？你肯定覺得我是個傻瓜—」

 

「我愛你。」Erik打斷他。

 

Charles看著他，他是如此深愛這個人啊，如此良善真誠。他知道Erik是多麼重視感情的人，也知道Erik可以為所愛的人做出什麼樣的付出。

 

「我愛你，Charles。」Erik又重複了一次。

 

只除了這不是他要的愛，他已經利用過一次Erik的友情，他不能容許自己就這麼錯下去。

 

他閉起眼，不願再去看那張他深愛的臉。滾燙的淚珠順著臉頰滑落，「別這麼做，Erik，你在讓這一切變得更糟。」他哽咽地告訴Erik。

 

「我搞砸了，對不對？」Erik問，語調空洞。

 

不，搞砸的人是我。Charles在心裡回答，不知道要怎麼回答才不會傷害到Erik。傷害已經造成，他要怎麼做才不會更進一步地傷害到Erik？他希望自己具有演戲的天賦，那麼他就可以露出微笑，告訴Erik沒關係，那只是一時的錯覺，他很快就可以整理好自己的感情，而他們依然可以是朋友，就像過去一樣—

 

「你記不記得在古巴，我問你信仰之躍的那個晚上？」Erik問，在他來得及回答以前繼續道，「你告訴我有時候我們就是需要一點信仰，但是我不是在問你電影，Charles，我是在問你我們。我知道你不相信我，但是我愛你，我到這裡就是因為我想告訴你這一點。」他說，Charles看著對方的嘴一張一闔，看起來如此迫切，懷疑自己的理解能力出了問題，因為他完全無法理解Erik再說什麼，Erik說的話不可能是真的，「我很抱歉，這不應該是現在這樣，我有過一個計劃，我本來應該明天才告訴你這些，你知道，在公寓裡，沒有這麼冷的地方，我本來都想好了要怎麼問你願不願意做我的男朋友，但是我恐慌了，我很害怕我會失去你，所以我決定今天就告訴你。」他哀求地看著他，「拜託，Charles，你說你以為我們在交往，你愛我，對不對？」

 

 _這不可能是真的。_ 他的理智告訴他。 _別犯同樣的錯誤兩次。_

 

「我不要你的可憐。」他告訴Erik。理智搖搖欲墜，有一部份的他想趕走Erik，讓他永遠也不要回來，另外一部份的他則想要哀求Erik永遠也不要離開，他願意為他做任何事，只要他能夠留下。「那更糟。」

 

Erik轉過身，「我說的是實話。」他說，與此同時卻在離開他。

 

「那麼你為什麼要走？」Charles絕望地看著對方的背影，「今天是平安夜，你不能就這樣把我扔在這裡。」

 

「我是猶太人，我們不過聖誕節。」Erik回答。

 

 _不過是另外一隻等待掉落的鞋子罷了。_ 他的理智說。 _讓他離開，那麼你還可能保住你們的友誼。_

 

「你不能在說完愛我以後就這樣走了。」他無視理智的警告，「不要遺棄我。」

 

彷彿過了一個世紀這麼久，Erik轉過身，面向他。

 

淚水模糊了視線，他站在夜晚的風雪中，刺眼的車燈讓他的視野一片模糊，但是他仍然看見了對方臉上的淚痕。

 

Erik在哭，Erik從來不哭。他認識了這個人幾乎一輩子，見過對方哭泣的次數屈指可數，而此刻Erik卻在哭。

 

 _他愛我。_ Charles想。 _他不想失去我，這一點無庸置疑。_

_但是哪一種愛？是友情？還是真的如Erik所說的那樣……是更多？_

 

「我永遠不會這麼做，永遠都不會，除非你親手趕我走。」Erik回答，Charles想求他不要再說了，否則他不確定自己會不會卑劣地利用他的愛，永遠也不放他離開，而Erik還在繼續，「拜託，Charles，你說你可以讀我的心，讀我的心，那麼你就會知道我沒有在說謊，我愛你，我做那一切不是因為協議，而是因為我愛你。」

 

「就算我說服你留下？」Charles強迫自己問，不敢告訴對方他正在給他機會離開。他是如此害怕，既害怕自己正卑劣地操縱Erik的感情，又害怕Erik說的是實話。

 

「你會讀我的心，Charles，你可以說服我做任何事。」Erik回答。

 

Charles沉默地看著他，生怕自己像過去的幾個月一樣解讀錯Erik的心意。但如果那是真的呢？如果他過去幾個月並沒有解讀錯，而是因為Erik就如他所宣稱的一樣，真的愛他，想跟他在一起呢？

 

Erik沒有看著他，而是低著頭。然後Charles看到了，不只是因為Erik臉頰的淚水，也不只是對方緊繃的姿態。他在車窗中看見他們兩人的倒影，他們一樣緊繃，站在距離彼此僅幾步之遙的地方，誰也不願意先跨出那一步，卻誰也不願意離開。

 

他想起Erik剛剛告訴他的信仰之躍，想起他告訴過Erik有時候他們需要的只是一點信仰，想起幾日前他在古巴的沙灘上抱著Erik大笑，想起過去的幾個月那些床地之外的親暱，想起從他們認識一直到今日的那麼多年中間他們所經歷的一切。

 

如果他讓Erik離開，那麼他才是一個大傻瓜。這是Erik，Erik當然值得他的信仰，就算會因此摔得粉身碎骨也在所不惜。

 

Erik抬起頭，Charles看著Erik，然後Erik肯定也看到了和他所看到的相同的東西，因為他的臉上閃過驚訝，然後一個笑容在他的唇角逐漸擴散。

 

而Charles是如此地深愛他。

 

他們同時大笑出聲，而當他們終於止住笑聲，他們的視線依然膠著。Charles緩緩地伸出兩根手指，就像過去每次跟Erik宣稱自己有讀心能力時那樣，將它們抵在自己的太陽穴上，裝模作樣地作出一個閱讀的表情。

 

而此刻他終於知道為什麼Erik對那個玩笑情有獨鍾，他又為什麼總是不厭其煩地配合Erik開那個玩笑。讀心的玩笑讓他們覺得彼此心意相通，但在這一刻，這不再只是玩笑，而是事實。

 

他們是世界上最了解彼此的知己。

 

「怎麼樣？」Erik問，聲音中有著隱藏不住的緊張，「你讀到什麼了？」

 

「你愛上了你最好的朋友。」Charles說，從對方的一切讀出了真心。

 

Erik緩緩挑起眉，「所以你要說服我留下來了嗎？」

 

Charles放下自己的手，「那是你的心，你告訴我啊。」

 

Erik上前一步，將他擁進懷中。「是的。」他回答，淚水讓他的眸波光閃爍，而那雙灰綠色的眸中有著最真摯的情感，「我愛你，Charles。」他用語言告訴他，消彌他們唇間的最後一絲距離，「我想要留下。」

 

而現在，他們除了是知己，還同時是戀人。

 

他們是戀人知己。

 

 

 

 

 

*馬鈴薯煎餅(latke)和果醬炸麵團(sufganiyah)是光明節的傳統食物。

 

 

 

 

 

\-----Amis Amants 全文完-----


	12. 番外：Double-Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles和Erik試圖釐清他們的新關係。

好吧，這真是一點也不奇怪。

 

Charles低頭看著自己抱在懷中的大衣，側過頭悄悄看了一眼駕駛座上自從將車子熄火後就一直沒說話的Erik。

 

大衣是Erik的，他上車的時候為了騰出位置，一時順手把它抱在懷裡。那完全是下意識的動作，這不是他第一次坐Erik的車，自然也不是第一次把原本放在副駕駛座的東西放在自己腿上，但是自從車子熄火後，倏地歸於寂靜的空間瀰漫著的尷尬讓他格外在意腿上那件大衣。

 

更糟糕的是，車庫裡明亮的燈光讓他們可以清楚地看見彼此，讓他們的狼狽無所遁形。

 

Erik顯得很緊繃，雙眼直視前方，嘴唇抿得死緊，雙手則仍放在方向盤上。如果不是Charles也在車上，他大概會毫不猶豫地發動車子，離這一切越遠越好。

 

Charles下意識地絞緊手中的布料，覺得自己的處境詭異透頂。

 

一直到十五分鐘以前，他都還因為自己一向自持的男朋友突然決定在平安夜開車到上州找他而開心不已，接著他發現自己其實並沒有男朋友，一切都是他在自作多情，再接著他又發現他其實並沒有自作多情，對方過分親密和體貼的舉動其實是因為想要追求他。

 

現在他和Erik坐在車子裡，他們在把車子停進車庫後就一直維持著這個姿勢，而他甚至不知道他們之間到底是什麼關係。

 

少了引擎運轉的聲音，車庫裡變得非常安靜，除了他們的呼吸聲，他只能聽見車庫外隱約的風聲在捲門後呼呼作響。

 

這真是一點都不詭異。

 

才怪。

 

「所以，」他慢吞吞地開口——還因為剛剛的那場鬧劇而帶著太重的鼻音——打破寂靜，「你一直覺得我們只是朋友？」

 

Erik的坐姿變得更端正——如果那還有可能的話——點頭。他側過眸，同樣泛紅的眼讓他看起來可憐兮兮的。

 

Charles舔唇，覺得這真是荒謬至極。

 

「如果你覺得我們沒有在交往，為什麼我說你是我的男朋友的時候，你什麼都沒說？」他忍不住問，非常確定自己的頭疼跟剛剛在冷風裡站了半天沒有關係。

 

「我以為你只是想拒絕那些跟你搭訕的人。」Erik面帶謹慎地告訴他。

 

「我們在古巴的時候可沒有人想跟我搭訕。」Charles指出，「我基本上一點原因也沒有地跟整個沙灘的人宣告了你是我的男朋友。」

 

「那個餐廳裡的侍者。」Erik解釋。

 

好極了，他怎麼會忘了還有一個該死的侍者。他還以為那是Erik第一次直白地和他說情話，整個晚上像個傻瓜一樣控制不住自己的嘴角，結果一切只是一場該死的鬧劇。

 

「我很抱歉，Charles。」Erik接著道。

 

「我們可以試著維持五分鐘不跟對方道歉嗎？」Charles盡力維持著理智，問，否則他大概會忍不住朝自己的腦袋來上一槍，他很確定車庫裡至少有一台車的儲物箱裡有著手槍，「我們兩個都有錯，所以如果我們真的想搞懂到底是什麼造成這堆混亂，我們最好試著不要一直道歉，不然我們整個晚上都會忙著道歉。」

 

Erik點頭，算是同意他的話。「所以你為什麼覺得我們在交往？」他問，問題一針見血。

 

Charles沒想到這個燙手山芋這麼快就換到自己手上，他咬住下唇，試著思考要怎麼回答Erik的問題。

 

「你記不記得我告訴過你Moira自從訂婚以後變得特別在意我的感情狀態？」他反問。

 

「就在你提議協議的那個晚上。」

 

Charles覺得自己的頭更痛了。「我們可以暫時忘記那個協議嗎？」他問，接著他立刻就意識到自己說錯話了——Erik又露出了那種做錯事卻不知道該如何彌補的無措神情——「那不是我的意思。」他脫口解釋，就怕Erik誤會，但話一出口又覺得自己表現得像是個傻瓜。他深深地吸了口氣，讓自己冷靜些，「重點是，她變得特別在意我的感情狀態，而自從我們開始—」他尷尬地做了一個模糊的手勢，「—呃，你知道的，她注意到了。」

 

「她注意到我們的協—」Erik及時收住那個單詞，小心翼翼地看著他，身體緊繃得就樣是在等著他打開車門離開，而他甚至都不敢阻止他。

 

Charles嘆了口氣。「你可以說那個單詞，我的朋友，我不會因為你說了那個單詞就離開，我只是覺得提議了那個協議的自己很傻。」

 

「那一點也不傻，它讓我意識到我多麼愛你。」Erik立刻反駁。

 

Charles很確定自己臉紅了。他不知道自己過去怎麼會覺得Erik是一個不善於表達感情的人，這個男人顯然非常擅於說情話，而且更可怕的是，他可以做到面不改色，就好像那句話用英文表達不會很像在演羅密歐跟茱麗葉似的。

 

「呃，對。」他舔了舔唇，努力讓自己專心在原本的話題上，好讓胃裡橫衝直撞的蝴蝶冷靜一些，「所以你剛剛想說的是？」

 

「她注意到我們的協議？」Erik問，看起來非常懷疑。他的身體仍然緊繃，顯然還是不相信Charles不會離開，但是跟剛才比起來，至少不再像是等著被狠狠揍一拳的樣子了。

 

「不，她以為我談戀愛了。」想起好友試圖說服自己陷入愛河的那個晚上，Charles稍微放鬆下來，「我恐怕她非常肯定，她花了一整個晚上試圖說服我說我們的相處模式不可能只是朋友，我告訴她我們是互惠互利的朋友，但是她堅持我們是情侶。」

 

「所以Moira說服你了？」

 

「不。」Charles乾脆地否認。在強迫自己開口以後這變得簡單得多，「你才是說服我的那個人。」

 

「我？」Erik問，一臉迷惑的樣子讓Charles很想吻他。

 

_這到底怎麼可能？他怎麼可能在這種又尷尬又想和對方打架的情況下，還依然想吻他？_

 

「我是個科學家，Erik，這代表我不會輕易相信任何假設，除非我有證據可以支持它。」想起那些誤會，他搖了搖頭，「而你，我的朋友，給了我很多證據。」

 

Erik看起來有些尷尬。「我試著讓你愛上我。」

 

「而那導致了這場可怕的誤會。」Charles下結論。

 

 _一個可以跟天啟媲美的可怕誤會。_ 他在心底補充。 _老天，就是天啟降臨都不會比現在可怕。_

 

「我很抱歉。」Erik挫敗地道歉。

 

「五分鐘的時間還沒到。」他開玩笑道，試著讓氣氛輕鬆一些，「況且我也有錯，我應該知道你不是那種會默認關係的人。」他侷促地朝Erik笑了笑，「我想我的心靈感應也有失誤的時候，對吧？」

 

Erik露出一個被逗樂的表情，每當他露出這種表情時，Charles總是會發現自己特別想要吻他。

 

他喜歡自己可以逗笑Erik，那總是讓他覺得很有成就感。

 

不幸地，現在不是個好時機。他強迫自己把注意力放到原本的話題上，而不是全在Erik的唇上。

 

「所以，Moira花了一整個晚上試圖說服我說我們是情侶，我一開始並不相信她，但是那天晚上我回家，我看到你躺在我的床上睡著了，手還壓在我看了一半的睡前讀物上。」

 

「我在等你，但是我不小心睡著了。」Erik補充。

 

「這是可以理解的，畢竟你是我最好的朋友。」Charles順著對方的話繼續解釋，「第二天早上你很早就走了，所以我告訴自己，我們只是互惠互利的朋友，但接著我—」

 

「我發現我愛上你了。」Erik突兀地道。

 

Charles愣了一下。「什麼？」

 

「那天早上，是我意識到自己愛上你的那天。」Erik進一步解釋。

 

「但是那天早上什麼都沒有發生。」Charles很確定自己聽錯了。那天早上Erik雖然用超棒的手活把他吵醒，但是接下來什麼都沒發生。他本來提議要一起吃早餐，但是Erik堅持他必須提早離開，Erik出門的時候他甚至都還沒真正清醒，只記得自己在半夢半醒間給了對方一個吻。

 

「你對我笑了。」Erik悶悶地回答。

 

「一個微笑？」Charles確認著，「你是認真的？」

 

「我不會拿這種東西開玩笑。」Erik陰鬱地回答。

 

好吧，這解釋了之後的那些晚餐和晚餐後親暱過頭的舉動。

 

「噢。」他乾巴巴地道，一時之間不知道要如何反應，「好吧。」

 

Erik一臉受傷地看著他，「好吧是什麼意思？」

 

Charles的腦子仍然因為今晚太過的訊息量而亂糟糟的，「意思是我知道了。」

 

「我剛剛告訴你我愛你，然後你的反應是好吧？」Erik不敢置信地看著他，又受傷又生氣，「Charles，我—」

 

這一次Charles沒忍住，側過身體吻住那個喋喋不休的男人。Erik不再說話，熱情地回應，伸手將他拉進懷裡。

 

他們熱情地吻著對方，這個吻感覺起來如此對，他可以感覺到自己的陰莖在睡褲裡迅速勃起，而對方的勃起則隔著褲子頂著他。

 

突然，周圍陷入一片黑暗。突如其來的黑暗讓他們兩個人都愣了一下，Charles這才發現自己不知道什麼時候爬到駕駛座，正坐在Erik大腿上。

 

他們在黑暗中對視，藉著緊急逃生標誌微弱的燈光，他們仍然能勉強看見彼此。Erik的瞳孔擴張，裡面全是情慾。他們劇烈地喘著氣，就這麼維持那愚蠢的姿勢幾秒，然後同時大笑出聲。

 

「我們最好回房間裡去。」Charles邊笑邊開始整理起自己的衣服，「車庫裡有監視器，我不想要保安覺得我們有什麼怪癖。」

 

「再待一下？」Erik沒放開扣在他腰上的手，聲音中有著渴求。他動了動自己的腰部，隔著布料戳刺著Charles。

 

「跟我回房間。」Charles滿是喜愛地啄了啄對方的唇，在Erik能伸出舌前就分開那個吻，「你不會後悔的，保證。」

 

那奇蹟似地說服了Erik，Charles爬回副駕駛座，打開車門下車。因為感應到動態，車庫裡的燈再次亮起。明明他們什麼也來不及做，但車庫裡過度明亮的燈光仍讓他莫名地有些害羞，彷彿所有人都知道他剛剛跟Erik在車子裡做了什麼似的。

 

他再次檢查自己的儀容，確認身上的每一顆釦子都好好地扣著。Erik隔著車子看著他，一手放在車頂上，一手放在敞開的車門上。男人的呼吸仍然沉重，看著他的眼神露骨而性感。Charles看著對方因為剛才的荒唐而凌亂的頭髮，只覺得眼前的人不可思議的性感英俊。

 

那幾乎占據他整個腦袋的男人繞過車子，站在車尾對他伸出手。

 

Charles抿唇，飛快地看了眼角落的監視器，快步上前握住Erik的手。

 

管他的，他花了十幾年的時間才終於找到他的真愛，他有權急躁。

 

※

 

「這是報復！」第二天早上，Raven在發現他們兩個一絲不掛地擁在一起睡覺時尖叫道，「我昨天才告訴你我和Hank在一起，今天就發現你們一起躺在床上？」

 

「冷靜點，Raven。」Charles試圖讓自己的妹妹冷靜下來，但是當他和自己的男朋友一絲不掛地躺在一起時，他實在很難維持兄長的威嚴。

 

「我怎麼能冷靜？」Raven繼續尖叫，「你們騙我說你們只是朋友！你們 **說服** 我說你們只是朋友！我不敢相信我居然愚蠢地相信了！我怎麼會這麼愚蠢地相信—」

 

「我們是。」Erik冷靜地打斷對方的尖叫，並在Raven朝他投來殺人的眼神的時候氣虛地糾正自己，「我們曾經是。」

 

「我們昨天晚上才在一起的。」Charles補充，一邊徒勞無功地試著用棉被最大程度地遮掩住自己跟Erik，「現在，可以請妳出去，好讓我們穿衣服嗎？」

 

Raven罵咧咧地離開，邊走還邊咒罵Charles是個言而無信的騙子，不止忘了他們兩人在聖誕節的早晨躲在房間吃早餐跟交換禮物的傳統，還讓她一大早就必須接受這種對雙眼的荼毒。

 

「還有你！」她站在門邊朝Erik怒吼，「你們兩個都是騙子！」她說，砰地一聲關上房門。

 

「有這麼一瞬間，」Erik慢慢地轉向他，「我以為她會朝我的脖子來上一槍，如果她手中有槍的話。」

 

「別傻了，她愛你。」Charles漫不禁心地道，在棉被中翻找著自己昨晚不知道丟到哪裡去的內褲，「她只會讓子彈擦過你的脖子，不會真的殺了你的。」

 

一隻拿著他的內褲的手出現在他的視野，他抬頭，對上自己因為剛起床而難得邋遢的男友，「所以，我們昨天晚上才在一起？」Erik問，Charles有點兒沒辦法把視線從他說話時上下滾動的喉結還有下巴新生的鬍渣上移開。

 

他從Erik手中扯過自己的內褲，「沒錯，而且是你告白的。」他用一種極具權威的語氣問，「有問題嗎？」

 

Erik微笑起來，外頭的雪早停了，久違的陽光從雲層後探出頭來。他身後的窗外白雪皚皚，但是都不及他微笑時眸中的光芒來得耀眼。

 

「沒有。」他說，灰綠色的雙眸中有著不容錯辨的愛情。

 

\----- Double-Blind 完-----


	13. 番外：Blue Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank第二次遇到Charles的妹妹Raven，是在一個天氣壞透了的星期一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends with Benefits 系列的番外，跟Friends with Benefits和Amis Amants是同一個時期發生的事。可獨立閱讀不影響理解。 **隱EC注意** 。

Hank第二次遇到Charles的妹妹，是在一個天氣壞透了的星期一。

 

那天似乎符合所有人們對憂鬱星期一的定義，一大早就壞透的天氣讓早晨趕著上班的人潮焦躁不已。陰沉的天空、又濕又冷的天氣，路上的行人撐著傘，行色匆匆地穿過潮濕的街道，因為大雨造成的視線不佳而被困在車陣中的轎車與計程車則不耐煩地按著喇叭，就好像平常喇叭造成的噪音污染還不夠嚴重似的。

 

Hank也是其中一個行色匆匆的行人，本科畢業於哈佛的他剛搬到紐約時其實很不習慣紐約的生活方式，或是更準確地說，是行走方式。路上每一個行人走路的速度都不必要地快，彷彿他們的時間異常寶貴，一分一秒都不能浪費在交通這樣的小事上。

 

在第三次因為走路的速度太慢而遭到路人的瞪視後，Hank學會了如何融入當地的生活方式。那倒不是太難，加快走路的速度本身就不是一件太難的事，再加上他學東西本來就快，這件事情唯一困難的地方大概就是他長周末回老家時常常會忘記自己不在紐約而不小心闖紅燈。

 

總之，Hank學東西一向很快，所以當他在那個陰雨綿綿的早晨收起雨傘並拉開便利商店的玻璃門時，所有的動作一氣呵成，絲毫沒有擋到他身後的行人。

 

「早安，Hank！」站在櫃台後的店員一看見他，立刻熱情地跟他打招呼。

 

「早安。」Hank陰沉地回答，現在真的有點憂鬱星期一的感覺了。

 

Hank學東西一向很快，只除了一件事，那就是他真的非常、非常不擅長社交，尤其是對這種他完全不明白他們是怎麼進展到可以直呼名字，除了買咖啡以外實際上毫無交集的便利商店店員。

 

「她可愛嗎？」當他跟與自己隸屬於同一個實驗室的研究員提出自己的困擾時，那個永遠都坐在顯微鏡前的男孩頭也不抬地問。

 

「是個『他』。」Hank糾正，懷疑對方根本沒聽到自己的問題。

 

「好吧，他可愛嗎？」專注於顯微鏡下的樣本的人仍然沒有抬頭。

 

所以Hank沒繼續問下去。

 

於是這就是Hank那天早上遇到Raven時正在發生的事，他第無數次走進這間從他的公寓到實驗室唯一一間順路，又不需要花上二十分鐘排隊的便利商店買咖啡（他曾經因為不堪其擾而特地繞路去另外一家比較遠的店買過咖啡，人們在上課快遲到時還願意花上這麼久的時間買咖啡真是讓人驚訝），也第無數次被那對顧客過分好奇的店員太過侵犯個人隱私的問題弄得困擾不已。

 

「你不覺問別人這麼私人的問題很無禮嗎？」就在他正困擾著該如何拒絕回答那個太過私人的問題時，一個女聲突然從他的右後方傳來，強勢地打斷那名店員彷彿永遠也不會結束的問話。

 

Hank循著聲音望去，看見Raven站在自己身後。

 

「這是個很合理的問題，他看起來太年輕了—」對方反射性地抗議。

 

「他就是十歲就讀大學也不關你的事。」Raven冷冷地指出，拽著他的胳膊，「走了，不走還留在這裡被人當實驗鼠看嗎？」

 

因為被拽著胳膊而重心不穩的Hank跌跌撞撞地跟上Raven的腳步，考慮到他們現在危險的前進方式，Hank真的不應該想店員為什麼沒有認出Raven是誰這個問題。這位八卦的店員曾經強迫他買過一本八卦雜誌，只因為那一期雜誌的封面上有一張根據雜誌的報導是他的指導教授Charles Xavier的妹妹Raven Xavier與她的男朋友一起逛街的照片。他買那本雜誌的原因純粹是因為那是最快讓那位店員閉嘴的方法，但當他回到實驗室時，卻非常不幸地在一個非常糟糕的時機認識了報導中的女主角本人。

 

後來他在Xavier兄妹的互動中知道那是一篇捕風捉影的報導，實際情況是Charles那天也在，只是『巧合地』沒有在在封面的那張照片裡，還被傳聞中好事將近的女主角本人拖去一起吃了一頓飯。

 

「你不知道什麼時候該說不嗎？」當他們回到街道時，Raven問，一邊煩躁地看著因為下雨而灰濛濛的天空。

 

「那樣很無禮。」Hank遲疑地道。

 

「他的問題才很無禮，像他那樣的人你應該要直接跟他說不—」因為說話，Raven習慣性地看向他，在注意到他的視線後又將原本已經要移開的視線轉回來，「怎麼了，我臉上有東西嗎？」

 

「妳不冷嗎？」Hank不太確定地問。因為下雨，原本只是轉涼的天氣一下降了好幾度，路上所有的人都穿著厚重的大衣，Raven卻只穿著單薄的皮外套，下半身短裙跟長靴交界的地方甚至露出了一小截大腿的肌膚。「妳的大衣呢？」

 

「你不也沒穿大衣？」Raven沒好氣地回答，再次看向那沒有任何跡象顯示會在短期內停下的雨，開口解釋：「我沒有帶我的大衣來，你還以為我們的科技已經足夠發達到做出準確的氣象預報，而不是讓你在下飛機以後發現這個愚蠢的城市正在下一場愚蠢的雨，而你愚蠢的哥哥不只不在家，還怎麼樣也不肯接電話—」注意到Hank的動作，她猛地停頓，「幹嘛？」「外套。」Hank把自己的西裝外套遞到她面前。

 

「這是你唯一的一件外套。」Raven指出。

 

「我還有一件背心。」Hank沒有收回自己的手。這倒不是逞英雄，雖然脫下外套後只有一層襯衫包裹的手臂有點冷，但是他身上的羊毛背心確實足夠保暖。「妳比我更需要它。」

 

「有人說過你很古板嗎？」Raven突然說。

 

Hank不太好意思地收回自己的手，Charles提過Raven在巴黎的工作與服裝設計有關，他應該早點想到她不會願意穿自己古板的西裝外套，「很多人。」

 

Raven在他可以收回手以前搶走他手中的外套，自顧自地穿到身上，「我指的是你的行為，不是你的外套。」她說，展現似地朝他展示著穿在她身上太大的西裝外套，原本因為天氣而不耐煩的神色開始透露出笑意。「除此之外，你的外套挺好的，又溫暖又舒服。」她舉起袖子看了看，「唔，藍色的，有些灰色的基調，」她笑著望向他，「很棒的選擇。」

 

一片烏雲剛好被風吹開，短暫地露出後面被遮擋的陽光。陽光映照在Raven臉上，Hank突然發現她有一雙非常藍的眼睛。

 

沒有任何灰色基調，非常、非常地藍。

 

他不太自在地調整了一下姿勢，懷疑自己臉紅了。

 

「我試著不那麼做。」他不自然地說，「表現得古板。」

 

「不，別改變它們，你的古板是好的那種。」Raven眸中的笑意變得更深，她將自己的好看的金髮固定在耳後，「那種東西是不是像硬體那樣被連線在你的腦袋裡的？」她問，「被寫在你的基因密碼裡什麼的？」

 

這是一個先天與後天的問題，作為遺傳學家，Hank可以針對這個問題連續說上好幾天，所以當他回過神時，他們已經撐著雨傘走過大半個學校，正在開門進實驗室在的那棟大樓。

 

「我非常、非常抱歉。」這下他非常肯定自己臉紅了，「我肯定讓妳感到無聊了。」

 

「我有一個有三個博士學位的哥哥，」Raven好笑地看著他，「相信我，你得更努力一點才可以讓我感到無聊。」她脫下身上的外套，將它交還給他，「謝謝你的外套。」

 

Hank接回外套，正準備說這只是舉手之勞，Raven放在外套口袋的手機突然響起來。

 

Raven從口袋中拿出手機，「終於。」她朝Hank晃了晃手機的螢幕，來電顯示是一張照片，照片裡的人坐在沙發上，手壓在腿上看到一半的書上，從動作看來大概是看書看到一半睡著了。而雖然照片中的人臉上塗著某種藍色的面膜，Hank仍然藉著對方微捲的栗色頭髮判斷出那是Charles。「Charles。」接起電話的Raven喊道，「你上哪去了，我整個早上都在找你—」

 

Hank用手勢示意自己必須先去工作，Raven笑著朝他揮揮手，往Charles辦公室的方向走去。

 

稍晚他在從窗戶旁的櫃子中拿電線時，透過實驗室的窗戶看到Raven和穿著淺色大衣的Charles一起穿越校園。她勾著Charles，正在跟Charles說些什麼。雨已經停了，從這個角度，Hank突然發現除了Charles，草坪上所有的人都穿著深色的大衣，而Raven的皮衣雖然也是深色的，但她的金髮在陽光下非常、非常地耀眼。

 

他拿出自己正在尋找的電線，關起抽屜，告訴自己把視線從越走越遠的Xavier兄妹上移開。

 

※

 

Hank專心地吃著Raven買來的壽司，Raven到實驗室的時候時間已經很晚了，實驗室中只剩Hank一個人。當發現自己的哥哥不在實驗室時，她失望地說她本來以為這裡是最後Charles有可能會在的地方，因為他不在家裡，也不在辦公室，她甚至試了他朋友的電話，但是他的工作狂朋友大概還在工作，所以也沒有接電話。

 

Hank本來正在提議他可以試著打給Charles，他的胃卻因為太久沒有進食而不合時宜地響起。Raven笑出聲，問他喜不喜歡壽司，還說自己今晚不想一個人吃晚餐。

 

所以事情就演變成他們在實驗室的休息室吃Raven買來的壽司，後者只吃了一半就整個人縮在沙發上，津津有味地看起她帶來的一本商業雜誌。

 

那個動作其實不太適合她太短的裙子，Hank不自在地移開視線，心裡慶幸著因為時間已經很晚了，所以實驗室裡沒有其他的人。

 

「你有見過他嗎？」Raven突然問。

 

Hank直視著前方的水槽跟冰箱，嚼著自己的晚餐，「誰？」

 

「Erik。」

 

「哪個Erik？」Hank一時想不起來他有認識哪個叫Erik的人。

 

「如果你肯看我的話，你就會知道我在說哪個Erik了。」Raven好氣又好笑地說。

 

Hank不得不把視線移向Raven，他將自己的視線固定在Raven的視線高度，僵硬地轉向她。Raven朝他展示著手中的雜誌，雜誌上有一張穿著灰色西裝的男人的照片。

 

他沒見過這個男人，但是他確實知道這個男人是誰，Raven和他第一次見面時的場景讓他對那一天的一切細節印象深刻。

 

那是八卦雜誌所宣稱跟Raven好事將近的男朋友。

 

「沒有。」他誠實地回答，「但是我知道他是那個跟妳一起被八卦雜誌報導的人。」

 

「他是Charles的朋友，他們一起長大。」Raven又縮回沙發裡，Hank立刻將自己的視線移回手中的壽司上，補充：「以及我的第一個迷戀對象。」

 

Hank差點被自己的口水嗆到，不敢置信地看向Raven。

 

Raven大笑起來，「你不需要這麼緊張，那是很久以前的事了，我那時候還沒有十歲呢。」她放下手中的雜誌——謝天謝地那本雜誌擋住了她太短的裙子——神色自若地開始解釋起來：「那時看起來挺合理的，他是高年級，在我們的學校很有名，又是我哥哥最好的朋友，經常待在我們家。」她聳聳肩，「就像每個陳腔濫調的故事，Erik對我很好。他會在走廊上跟我打招呼，還會幫我趕走找我麻煩的男生，我身邊的人對我都忌妒得不得了。」

 

「但是妳說他是第一個迷戀的對象？」Hank不太確定地問，這聽起來像是初戀對象。

 

「Erik喜歡男人。」Raven微笑地解釋。

 

Hank反應過來。「噢。」

 

「除此之外，他一開始跟我說話的唯一原因是因為我是Charles的妹妹。」

 

「我很確定那不是唯一的原因。」Hank試著安慰她，「妳是個很棒的人。」

 

「現在當然不是了。」Raven漫不經心地瞅向他，表情變得戲謔，「但你沒有跟所有帶晚餐來的人都這麼說，對吧？說他們是很棒的人？」

 

「我不久才搬到紐約，妳是第一個帶晚餐來的人。」Hank回答，語罷又忍不住補充，「但我說妳是個很棒的人的時候是認真的。」

 

Raven臉上的笑意更深，「因為你的博士學位？」

 

Hank點點頭。「還有Charles，我讀大學的時候曾經聽過一次Charles的演講，對他的印象很深刻。」

 

「天啊，別告訴他這一點，我的哥哥最不需要的就是更多的自信。」Raven呻吟。

 

「事實上，」Hank不太確定地道，「他知道，我告訴過他。」

 

「好極了。」Raven咕噥，「但Charles真的很擅長這些，對吧？」她問，立刻又補充，「別告訴他我這麼說。」

 

「是的，他對我的啟發—」

 

「你跟Charles很像，你知道嗎？」Raven突然說。

 

Hank楞了一下，「如果妳指得是學術生涯—」

 

「我不是指十六歲就從大學畢業。」Raven擺擺手。

 

「十五歲。」Hank糾正，「我從哈佛畢業的時候是十五歲。」

 

「十五歲？」這下換Raven愣住了，零點幾秒後她猛地爆笑出聲，「老天，你肯定是我遇到第一個大學畢業的年紀比Charles還小的人。」

 

Hank不是很確定這為什麼這麼好笑，只能沉默地看著她誇張地大笑。

 

「重點是，」好不容易止住笑聲的Raven用手背抹去眼淚，「你跟Charles一樣覺得照顧人是你們的責任。」她說，「別否認，我見過你回答學生問題的樣子。」

 

「我是助教，回答學生的問題是我的工作。」Hank下意識反駁。

 

「不是所有助教或教授都這麼想的，相信我。」Raven臉上的表情變得溫和，「你的學生很幸運當他們的助教。」

 

沒有人這樣直白地稱讚過他，Charles當然有，但那是Charles的教學方式，所以突然收到這樣高的讚揚讓Hank有些措手不及。「謝謝。」他道謝，有些害羞。

 

「不客氣，Hank。」Raven柔和道。她傾過身，從桌上拿起Hank剛剛泡的熱茶，輕輕抿了一口。

 

那一夜他們在實驗室中一直待到很晚，Hank知道了因為父母工作繁忙，Raven基本上是Charles帶大的，也知道Charles是一個非常糟糕的監護人（但當Raven這麼說時，她的臉上一直

帶著柔和的笑容，沒有人會懷疑她多麼愛自己的哥哥），Raven也知道了許多他從小到大的事。

 

他知道Raven最喜歡的節日是聖誕節，知道Raven喜歡冬天勝過夏天，也知道她最喜歡的顏色跟自己一樣是藍色。

 

「還有，野獸，」那天晚上，他們因為在實驗室待得太晚而叫計程車，Raven在下車時說道，「別忘了，突變且驕傲。」

 

野獸是他小時候難聽暱稱的某種變體，因為他小時候發育得太快，讓他有一段時間肢體極度不協調。他恨那些叫他大猩猩的小孩，就像Raven恨那些說她不像Xavier家人的小孩，但現在他們在這裡，Raven說突變且驕傲。

 

那其實是一次Charles安慰她時隨口說的話，Raven說她因為那些嘲笑曾經有過一段非常憂鬱(blue)的時間。

 

「憂鬱沒有什麼不好，人生活在一個連續上，就像腦波圖，會有巔峰，也會有谷底。」Hank如此回答，「我喜歡憂鬱，沒有憂鬱，就沒有快樂。」

 

然後Raven笑了，告訴了他Charles安慰她的故事，說：「突變且驕傲。」

 

也許他們在某種程度上真的是變種，但就像Raven說的，是好的那種。

 

※

 

Raven越來越頻繁地出現在實驗室，Hank猜Charles真的很常不接電話，因為Raven來實驗室的時候Charles經常不在，不是在上課、開會，就是根本不在學校，有一次甚至出城參加會議去了。

 

倒不是說這樣不好，Charles不在的時候Raven會待在實驗室裡和他聊天，但是隨著天氣越來越冷，他真的很擔心經常白跑一趟的Raven會感冒。

 

「如果妳想的話，我可以給妳我的電話號碼。」他這麼提議的時候他跟Raven坐在路邊的一個台階上吃從餐車買來的熱狗充當晚餐，而Charles則再一次不見蹤影。

 

原本小心翼翼地剝著錫紙的Raven似笑非笑地瞅著他，「我還在想你什麼時候會向我要電話。」

 

一股熱氣瞬間竄上Hank的臉頰，「我只是覺得妳就可以打給我—」意識到這聽起來有多麼曖昧，他立刻糾正自己，「不，不是打給我，我的意思是當然妳可以打給我，但不是為了我，是為了Charles，妳可以打給我問我Charles在不在學校。」他語無倫次地解釋。

 

Raven笑出聲，傾身向前。有一瞬間Hank以為她要吻自己，但她只是傾過身，從他的外套口袋中抽出他的手機，「別擔心，晚餐、燈光、音樂，就算你不知道Charles在哪，我也不介意給你我的電話。」

 

Hank眨眨眼，不是很確定發生了什麼事。Raven形容得好像他們正在周五晚上在餐廳裡共進一頓浪漫晚餐，但今天分明就是周一，雖然如果他們前方的街燈跟街角彈唱著藍調的街頭藝人也算是燈光和音樂的話，她說的確實沒錯。

 

「晚餐、燈光、音樂。」他不太確定地重複。

 

「是的，晚餐、燈光、音樂，女孩們就是吃這一套。」Raven在他的手機裡輸入一串號碼，又按下通話鍵，在她的手機在口袋中響起才掛斷，「現在我們有彼此的電話了。」她笑道，用同樣的方法將手機放回他的口袋。

 

Hank只能愣愣地看著她的動作，鼻尖還能聞到她頭髮的香氣。

 

「把我的號碼存起來。」Raven說，「說好。」

 

Hank如大夢初醒，「好。」

 

※

 

他們變成了朋友。

 

他們一起上咖啡館買咖啡，一起吃晚餐，一起共度周末。

 

「瞧，是Erik。」在學校因為假期而關閉時——考慮到Charles跟朋友出城度假，Hank甚至不知道Raven為什麼還待在紐約——Raven在他們買看電影吃的零食時隨手從櫃檯旁的雜誌架上拿起一本印著Erik的商業雜誌。「這本也要。」她將它放進那堆零食中。

 

封面上的男人看起來十分難以親近，但是Hank分明記得那張八卦雜誌的照片中Raven挽著他的手時，他可以露出多麼柔和的表情。

 

除此之外，Raven喜歡過他。如果他開口，Hank懷疑Raven會拒絕。

 

但現在Raven用同樣的姿勢挽著他的手，而他真的非常、非常地喜歡Raven。

 

不只是因為她是Charles的妹妹、不只是因為他們是朋友，而是因為她是Raven，只是因為她是Raven。

 

他心情沉重地和Raven一起走回他的公寓，懷疑這也許是他成年後最憂鬱的一天。

 

到公寓後，Raven留在客廳開電影，Hank去廚房準備爆米花。他在等待爆米花的空檔回到堆滿研究文獻的餐桌前，打算藉由讓自己專心而不再繼續想著Raven對著Erik微笑的畫面。

 

「不管過了多久，我永遠也沒法習慣從雜誌上看到自己認識的人，感覺起來總是很陌生—」Raven拿著那本雜誌從客廳中走出來，一邊走一邊抱怨。她抬起頭，在看見坐在顯微鏡前的他時露出好氣又好笑的神情，「是只有你跟Charles，還是所有的學者都是這樣的？」

 

Hank將視線從顯微鏡下的細胞樣本上移開，看見Raven朝自己走來。

 

她隨手將手中的雜誌放在一旁的一疊文獻上。

 

然後她坐在他的腿上，用手撩起自己原本披散在肩上的金髮，湊向顯微鏡。

 

Hank的大腦有一瞬間空白，只能傻傻地看著Raven的背影。他們的距離如此接近，他甚至可以看見她平常隱藏在頭髮下線條好看的頸子，以及身上毛衣的紋路。

 

「這是什麼？我只看見一堆藍色的泡泡。」Raven轉過身，抱怨，但沒有離開他的腿。

 

「這是人類的細胞樣本。」Hank的回答完全是多年研究的直覺反應。

 

「這是藍色的。」Raven指出。

 

「那是試劑的顏色。」Hank總算記得呼吸，他的心跳像是失去控制那般瘋狂跳動，「妳可以先下來嗎？」

 

「為什麼？」Raven戲謔地瞅著他，「你不喜歡嗎？」

 

Hank可以看見自己在她藍色眼中的倒影，他慌亂地移開視線，突然看見一旁雜誌封面上面無表情的男人。

 

男人疏離的神情像是一盆淋空澆下的冷水。

 

「妳還喜歡他嗎？」他問。

 

「所以這就是你整個晚上都這麼憂鬱的原因，」Raven的笑中有著淡淡的無奈，「我說過我對他的感覺只是一個小女孩的迷戀。」她說，微笑補充：「但是我很確定我對你的感覺不是。」

 

Hank屏息看著她，女孩微笑地看著他的模樣像是在閃閃發光。

 

所以當Raven傾過身時，Hank閉上眼，深深地吻住這他早已愛上的女孩。

 

\-----Blue Monday 完-----


	14. 番外：Tea, Earl Grey, Hot for Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在咖啡廳工作的Rebecca喜歡上了一個幾乎每天都會來買熱伯爵茶，叫做Charles的男人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原創角色視角慎入！原創角色單箭頭Erik慎入！**  
>  一篇非常隱晦的EC文，請慎入。

男人第一次走進咖啡廳，Rebecca就注意到他了。

 

他完全是她喜歡的型，高高瘦瘦的，不說話的時候嘴唇習慣性地抿成一條線，看起來有些憂鬱。

 

他第一次進到她打工的咖啡廳時，她其實沒有立刻注意到他。那時候太早了，她打工的那間咖啡廳清晨五點開門，匆匆趕到工作地點的她根本就還沒清醒，就連臉上的妝都只是簡單地打了底妝，稍微遮了一下臉上的雀斑而已。

 

「早安，請問有什麼是我能幫到你的嗎？」輪到男人的時候，她一邊分類上一個客人付的硬幣，一邊頭也不抬地制式化問道。

 

「茶，伯爵格雷，熱的。」一個充滿磁性的男聲說。

 

Rebecca關上收銀台，準備幫對方點餐，一抬起頭卻嚇了一跳。

 

櫃檯前的男人完全是她喜歡的型，不管是身高、長相，還是氣質，都完全是她喜歡的樣子，簡直就像是白馬王子從她喜歡看的浪漫小說裡走出來了似的。

 

「你的名字是？」她問，不自覺地屏住呼吸。

 

「Charles。」男人回答。

 

他看起來不像是一個Charles，Charles給人的感覺總是很和善，男人更像是個Steve或是Eric，那些名字感覺起來更強勢一點。

 

但話說回來，他點餐的方式倒是很符合他的長相，一板一眼，有點像是在跟電腦點餐，先選餐點的種類，然後才決定口味和溫度。

 

「好的，Charles。」她默默記住Charles的名字，一邊告訴他那杯伯爵茶的價錢。

 

Charles用信用卡付過錢，沒等發票印出來就顧自走到候餐區。

 

歸功於早晨的人潮還沒開始，Rebecca得以藉著收銀台的掩飾偷偷觀察Charles。從他的裝扮看來，他大概住在附近。Charles穿著灰色的運動衫和同款的褲子，她見過很多這樣的裝扮，她工作的咖啡廳在上西區，值早班的時候她總會見到很多這樣裝扮的人。

 

「嘿，」她在轉過身從櫃子裡拿出更多紙杯時小聲叫住從她身後經過的Dennise，用眼神示意站在候餐區的Charles，「看那裡。」

 

手上拿著大罐牛奶的Dennise停下腳步，朝Charles的方向看去。她一看到Charles立刻就反應過來了，她們從三年級開始就是最好的朋友，光靠一個眼神就可以知道對方正在想什麼，「老天，他真辣。」她小聲驚呼。

 

「他的名字是Charles。」Rebecca補充。

 

「他看起來不像是一個Charles。」

 

「我知道，對吧。」

 

兩個女孩交換視線，開始咯咯笑起來。櫃台後的客人發出不耐煩的聲音，Rebecca從櫃子深處抽出一袋新的紙杯，匆匆忙忙地回到櫃台前。

 

等到她替那位不耐煩的客人點完餐，Charles已經不在那裡了。後餐區只剩一位上了年紀的女士，她們的目光不巧地對上，Rebecca尷尬地回以對方一個不失禮貌的微笑，匆匆移開視線，繼續替下一個客人點餐。

 

※

 

Charles不是每天都來，大部分的客人出現的頻率都有著一定程度的規律，但是Charles的出現頻率卻沒有。

 

有時候就連紐約糟糕的天氣也沒辦法阻擋他，沒什麼人會在下雨的時候在戶外運動，但是只要不是暴雨警告，Charles卻還是會來。他會進到咖啡廳，脫下被雨水打濕的帽兜，像往常一樣點一杯熱伯爵茶外帶。

 

有時候他也會點些三明治，他的食量很大，每次點的量是正常兩個成年男人的量。

 

普通人在濕透的情況下難免會顯得有些狼狽，但是Charles不是普通人。那很瘋狂，她不可能會覺得一個穿著運動服，被雨水淋得濕透的男人很性感，但是Charles就是有這種魔力。他運動服下因為運動而起伏的胸膛、他說話時因為剛運動完而會吐出的白霧，有那麼幾次Charles將運動服的袖子捲到肘部的地方，從他露出的那一部分手臂看來，他毫無疑問有著非常完美的身材。

 

但也有的時候，天空萬里無雲，Charles卻不會出現。

 

毫無規律可循的模式讓她困惑不已，想不透什麼樣的理由可以阻止一個連在雨天也堅持運動的人不出門。

 

「又在想你的Charles了？」Dan從後面的儲藏室中搬出一箱牛奶，問。

 

正在掃地的Rebecca抓著掃把，「他不是我的。」

 

「也許他根本不住在這附近。」Dan像是沒聽到似地繼續道，「不是有很多這種人嗎？穿著運動服跑到上西區買咖啡，假裝他們是住在這附近的有錢混蛋？」

 

「或是你只是忌妒。」正在跟Dan一起把牛奶從箱子中拿出來的Dennise甜甜地道，一邊把大罐裝的牛奶依序放進料理台下的冰箱裡。「沒有人會在清晨六點的時候特地跑到別的地方買咖啡，只是為了想要假裝是有錢人。」

 

「也許Charles就會。」Dan反駁。「不然還有什麼可以解釋為什麼他有時候風雨無阻，有時候晴天卻反而不出現？」

 

「因為不像 **某人** ，」Dennise意有所指地加強『有人』這個單詞的發音，「Charles有生活，也許他只是很忙，也許他沒來的時候是出差去了。」

 

「對，為期一天的出差，他能去哪裡，華盛頓嗎？」Dan諷刺地反問。「我打賭他是個 **大人物** 。」

 

「混蛋。」Dennise朝他做了一個鬼臉。

 

「我的重點是，」Dan沒有聽到似地大聲道，「妳對這個男的一點也不了解，而現在妳喜歡他？」

 

「之所以是喜歡，就是因為那毫無理由。」Dennise不認輸地反駁。

 

「夠了，你們兩個。」再也受不了兩人幾近幼稚的爭吵的Rebecca猛地爆發，「停止討論Charles，我們甚至沒有點餐以外的任何交集，這樣很蠢。」她氣勢洶洶地把手中的掃把塞進儲藏室門後的櫥櫃中，從牆上的掛鉤上扯下自己的背包，一邊往外走一邊沒好氣地告訴櫃台裡的兩人：「我要回家了。」

 

她的氣勢只維持到打開玻璃門為止，她走得太快，完全沒有注意到門的另外一邊有另外一個人伸手正準備開門。

 

她就這麼撞進來人的懷裡，對方反射性地伸出另外一隻手穩住她，Rebecca聞到對方身上有淡淡的古龍水味。

 

「小心點，我的朋友。」一個好聽的男人聲音說道。

 

「抱歉。」Rebecca慌亂地道歉，反射性地向後退了兩步，這才看清楚剛剛被她撞到的倒楣鬼。

 

男人身高不算太高，但是身材很勻稱。他穿著直條紋的襯衫，外面還套著一件深藍色的針織上衣，休閒又不會顯得太過隨意。

 

「沒關係。」男人好脾氣地笑起來。

 

她這才注意到男人長得很好看，他有一雙非常藍色的眼睛——不是紐約的天空那種大都市總是有些灰濛濛的顏色，而是某種更純粹、更強烈的藍色。

 

她看著男人，一瞬間竟有些怔了。

 

有著藍眼睛的男人視線快速地掠過咖啡館中的三人，因為距離，Rebecca看見對方的瞳孔微微收縮，露出恍然大悟的神情。「我非常、非常抱歉。」他說，「我以為你們仍然在營業。」

 

「我們已經關門了。」Dan毫無幫助地指出。

 

Rebecca回過神來，「我很確定我們可以破個例。」

 

「噢，我的朋友，妳不需要這麼麻煩。」男人快速地道，他說話時有一種好聽的英國口音，就跟他給人的感覺一樣彬彬有禮，「只是一杯茶，我很確定我總是能在櫥櫃中找到一些能喝的東西。」

 

「既然只是一杯茶，那一點也不麻煩。」Rebecca順著男人的話道，對他露出一個不太好意思地微笑，「就當作是我的道歉？」

 

那加深了男人嘴角的弧度，「如果小姐堅持。」他輕快地道，跟在她身後走進店裡。

 

「你想要喝什麼？」Rebecca隨手將背包放在桌上，走進櫃台。

 

「伯爵茶。」男人走到櫃檯前。

 

Rebecca伸手去拿茶包，「熱的？」她問。

 

「是的，謝謝。」

 

「我想我之前沒見過你。」Dennise好奇地看著男人，「現在的時間太晚了，你不可能是在這裡拜訪朋友，你剛搬到附近嗎？」

 

「不，我住在公園的另外一端。」男人好脾氣地回答，「但是我的男朋友住在附近，我正準備要去他的公寓。」

 

Dennise垮下臉，「這真是個不公平的世界，英俊的男人總是有伴。」她半真半假地抱怨。

 

「Dennise。」Rebecca在往紙杯中加熱水的空檔警告自己的朋友別騷擾客人。

 

「沒事，事實上，我受寵若驚。」男人看起來並不介意，「Dennise，是嗎？」他伸出手，「我是Charles。」

 

Dennise噗哧一聲笑出來，「抱歉，不是針對你。」她一邊笑一邊隔著櫃檯握住Charles的手，「只是我們店裡有另外一個喜歡喝伯爵茶的客人也叫Charles。」

 

「那是因為你們的店提供很棒的伯爵茶。」Charles毫無戒心地回答。

 

「我也是這麼想的。」Dennise微笑道，在Charles沒注意的空檔朝她眨了眨眼。

 

Rebecca鬆開出水鈕，懷疑自己臉紅了。

 

「你的茶。」她故作鎮定地將Charles的熱伯爵茶放在櫃檯上，假裝自己沒有看見Dennise意有所指的眼神。

 

「謝謝，你們真的非常好心。」Charles接過那杯伯爵茶，邊說邊掏出皮夾，「多少錢？」

 

Rebecca阻止對方想付錢的動作，「不用錢。」

 

「但—」

 

「技術上來說，我們已經休息了。」看對方露出不認同的表情，她繼續道，「今天的帳已經結了，就算我想收你的錢也沒辦法。」

 

「好吧。」Charles妥協，拿過紙杯，「謝謝妳的茶。」

 

「不客氣。」

 

Charles的手機響起來，他從口袋中掏出手機，給了他們一個抱歉的眼神，「抱歉，是我的男朋友，他大概正奇怪我現在正在哪。」

 

他接起電話，在電話接通的那一瞬間他臉上的表情讓人毫不懷疑他和他的伴侶有著非常好的感情。他一邊說電話一邊朝他們做了一個再見的手勢，朝門口的方向走了幾步又走回來，朝小費的玻璃罐裡扔了幾塊硬幣，才真正走出去。

 

Rebecca聽見他說自己就在附近，她瞧著對方的背影，想著他和他的男朋友感情必定很好，他說電話時那種柔和的表情是偽裝不來的。

 

「他真是個紳士。」Dennise靠著她，用一種夢幻的語氣說道。

 

「他有男朋友。」剛剛一直沉默地在備料的Dan冷冷地戳破她的幻想。

 

「你為什麼總是要當個混蛋？」Dennise不滿地問。

 

Dan脹紅臉，看起來像是想反駁，但最後什麼也沒說。Dennise快步走進後面的儲藏室，門砰地一聲在她身後闔上，在安靜的夜裡聽起來格外大聲。

 

「你知道，」Rebecca看著想追上前又留在原地的Dan，「如果你喜歡她，你得用別的方法得到她的注意力。」

 

Dan抿住唇，將視線從門移到她身上，一臉掙扎。Rebecca給了對方一個肯定的眼神，又用眼神示意門的方向。Dan深吸一口氣，終於鼓起勇氣追了進去。

 

她關掉熱水的電源，確認一切的東西都收拾好，繞出櫃台，拿起自己的背包。

 

今天還是交給Dennise和Dan關門吧。

 

※

 

在那一夜的插曲之後，Charles——教授Charles——有時會出現。頻率不太高，通常在下午或晚上的時候，每一次都是一杯熱伯爵茶外帶。

 

Rebecca現在已經知道對方是一名大學教授，在哥倫比亞教書。他看起來並不像足夠當教授的年紀，對這Charles只是謙虛地說他長得比實際年齡要來得小一些。

 

Charles非常紳士與風趣，Dennise很喜歡Charles，遇上Charles時總是會和他多說上幾句。

 

至於另外一個Charles——Dennise總是開玩笑地稱呼他為白馬王子Charles——仍然維持著不定期的規律出現，而他們對他的認識除了他喜歡喝熱的伯爵茶和食量大得嚇人以外，其它仍舊一無所知。

 

「茶，伯爵格雷，熱的。」白馬王子Charles站在櫃台後道。天氣已經逐漸熱了，他身上的運動衫變成了較為輕薄的馬球衫，裸露在外的手臂有著好看的肌肉線條。

 

「好的。」Rebecca的手指飛快地在點餐機上移動，抬頭告訴白馬王子Charles價錢。她的視線意外地對上對方灰綠色的眼睛，後者用一種以陌生人來說太過專注的眼神瞧著她，又將視線移到她別在胸前的名牌上。

 

「妳是Rebecca。」他用一種肯定的語氣說，就好像他一直都知道她的名字。

 

Rebecca下意識地將頭髮撥到耳後，懷疑自己臉紅了，「是的？」

 

「我以為妳只值晚班？」白馬王子Charles一邊問，一邊掏出皮夾付錢。

 

「有時候也值早班。」Rebecca回答，一邊暗自祈禱自己的回答聽起來沒有她想像得這麼慌亂。

 

「我明白了。」白馬王子Charles點頭，在機器上顯示通過的字樣時收起皮夾，走到候餐區。

 

「他剛剛是不是問了妳的名字？」剛好經過的Dan壓低聲音問，自從跟Dennise在一起後，他變得跟Dennise一樣覺得自己有義務關心她生活中所有的事。

 

「還有上班時間。」Rebecca愣愣地回答，不是很確定剛剛發生了什麼事。

 

「也許他喜歡妳。」Dan說。

 

Rebecca用手肘朝對方的腰撞下去，很確定自己的臉變得比臉上的雀斑還要紅。

 

事後Dennise直呼後悔自己那一天沒有值早班，但之後白馬王子Charles又來了幾次，沒有再跟她說任何點餐外的話，也沒有試著約她出去。

 

「也許妳應該約他出去，或是在紙杯上寫妳的電話號碼，暗示他打給你。」Dan提議，「他問了妳的名字，那代表了什麼，對吧？」

 

Rebecca沒理對方，但也沒否認這是一個壞主意。

 

幾分鐘後，白馬王子Charles果然又來了，他像往常一樣點了熱伯爵茶。時間還早，他的後面沒有在排隊的客人，Rebecca關起收銀台，重新拿起白馬王子Charles的紙杯，在下面寫下自己的號碼，然後去做對方的伯爵茶。

 

正在做上一個客人的拿鐵的Dan看見她，給了她一個鼓勵的眼神。

 

另外一個人推開玻璃門走進來，街上逐漸開始吵雜的交通聲短暫地傳進咖啡館。做為負責收銀台的人，Rebecca下意識地看向來人，卻意外地發現走進來的是從來不在早上出現的教授Charles。

 

她對教授Charles露出一個笑容，示意自己很快就去招呼他。Charles回以同樣地微笑，然後出乎意料地，他並沒有走向櫃檯，而是逕直走向候餐區。

 

「Charles？」白馬王子Charles意外地道——同時傻住的還有櫃台裡的Rebecca和Dan，不是因為兩個Charles認識，而是因為白馬王子Charles在教授Charles走向他時伸手攬上教授Charles的腰，而教授Charles動作自然地給了他一個吻——「你在這裡做什麼？」他在他們分開那個吻以後問。

 

「俄羅斯。」教授Charles回答，皺了皺鼻子，「我得提早走。」

 

那大概代表了某些只有他們兩個人懂的東西，因為白馬王子Charles的神情並沒有變，教授Charles看起來也不像是要飛去俄羅斯的樣子。

 

「但是我幫你買了茶。」白馬王子Charles說。

 

「我知道，所以我才來這找你。」教授Charles的眼睛瞇成好看的弧度，「還有我出門以前煮了咖啡，你洗完澡以後應該差不多就好了。」

 

他轉向他們——依然親暱地靠在白馬王子Charles的懷中，從他們自然的態度看來，他們非常習慣觸碰彼此——「早安，我的朋友們，」他輕快地道，「我相信你們已經見過了，這是我的男朋友Erik，Erik，這是我跟你提過的Rebecca跟Dan，」他在櫃檯中尋找了一下，「但是我不覺得Dennise也在這裡—」

 

「她在後面。」Dan僵硬地解釋，「如果需要的話我可以去叫她。」

 

「我見過她。」白馬王子Char——不，他真正的名字是Erik——回答，「我知道她是哪一個。」

 

Rebecca直到指尖傳來痛覺才意識到水已經溢出來了，她驚呼一聲，反射性地收回扶著紙杯的那隻手。

 

「妳還好嗎？」Charles立刻放開Erik，傾過身關心地問。

 

「我沒事。」她回答，抬起頭對所有人露出一個安撫的微笑。「Dan，你可以幫Charles重新做一杯嗎？」

 

「當然。」Dan如大夢初醒，轉身去拿新的紙杯。

 

「誰在乎那杯茶。」Charles皺眉，攀在放三明治的冰櫃上試著看清楚櫃台裡的情況，「妳確定妳沒事嗎？沒有燙傷吧？」

 

他毫不掩飾的關心只讓人更難忍受，如果可以，她情願Charles是個刻薄的人，那麼討厭他會變得容易得多。

 

「沒有。」她太過迅速地回答，拿起那杯做壞的伯爵茶，把裡面的東西倒進水槽，然後把紙杯扔進水槽旁的大垃圾桶裡，「抱歉，我得去一趟後面。」

 

她在其他人來得及說上什麼以前衝進後面的儲藏室，正在點貨的Dennise被突然闖進儲藏室的她嚇了一跳，她看著自己的朋友，只說了一句，「他的男朋友是教授Charles。」

 

在Dennise和她之間，那一句話已經足夠解釋一切。Dennise從地上站起來，對她張開手臂。

 

她將自己埋進朋友懷中，感覺到淚水奪眶而出。

 

門再次被人打開，Dan的聲音從她身後傳來，「Ben會先撐著外面，離早晨的人潮還有一點時間，所以不會是問題。」

 

「他們呢？」Dennise問。Rebecca無聲地感謝自己的朋友，在這種情況下，她什麼都不想說，只想要把自己永遠地藏起來。

 

「Charles想留下來，但是他必須趕到學校去，他說他晚一點會回來。」Dan放低聲音，停頓了一下又道：「Erik跟他一起走了。」

 

「誰是Erik？」Dennise問，然後又立刻反應過來，「 **噢** 。」

 

他當然會跟Charles一起走。Rebecca想。Charles是他踏進這間店的唯一原因。她閉上眼，盡力維持著自己語氣中的平靜，「從來就沒有兩個喜歡喝熱伯爵茶的Charles，只有一個，他來這的唯一原因是因為他的男朋友喜歡喝茶。」

 

「R，妳不可能知道—」

 

「而你知道最糟糕的地方是什麼嗎？」她繼續道，「他們看起來 **很配** ，我甚至都沒辦法生氣，因為Charles是一個很好的人，沒有人可以討厭他，而他們站在一起又這麼適合—」

 

Dennise輕柔地拍打她的背，「沒關係。」

 

「那怎麼可能會沒關係？」她問，平靜的表象破碎，「我感覺糟透了，我感覺我是世界上最糟糕的人。」

 

「妳不是。」Dennise告訴她，「妳是這個世界上最棒的女孩，只是不太幸運地喜歡上錯的人。」

 

門再次被人打開，這次是Ben，「你們知道前面只有我一個對吧——」在意識到儲藏室裡狀況後，他立刻收住原本不耐煩的語氣，「而我完全可以應付得來，妳們慢慢來。」他接近慌亂地說，又退了出去。

 

那慌亂的語氣讓Rebecca忍不住笑出來，淚水因為太大的動作而落得更兇，Dennise沒有鬆開環繞在她身上的手臂，「沒錯，不需要為了那些愚蠢的男孩哭。」

 

「技術上來說他不是男孩—」Dan越說越小聲，Rebecca猜Dennise正在瞪他。

 

「妳想回家嗎？」Dennise柔聲問，「我很確定他們能找到人替我們兩個代班，我們可以回家去，化妝、擦指甲油、罵男孩們全是蠢貨，或是做任何妳想要做的事。」

 

「不。」Rebecca放開自己的朋友，一邊抹掉自己臉上亂七八糟的淚水，一邊試著讓自己表現得鎮靜一些，「只是一場愚蠢的單戀，我是個大人，我可以應付這個。」

 

「當然。」Dennise摟著她的腰，「沒有什麼能擊敗我的R。」

 

「我是個大人，」她重複，「所以我可以出去繼續工作。」

 

Dennise牽住她的手，「那麼今晚？」

 

她擦掉眼淚，「只要Dan不介意我偷走他的女朋友。」

 

「他當然不會介意，」Dennise說，「對嗎，Dan？」

 

「當然。」Dan回答，「我可以和Ben一起看球賽或打遊戲，妳們可以盡情享受女孩之夜，化妝、擦指甲油，」他停頓了一下，用一種忍辱負重的表情繼續道，「罵男孩們有多蠢，不管什麼都可以。」

 

Dennise立刻朝她露出一個『我就告訴妳吧。』的表情。

 

Rebecca看著她的朋友們，微笑起來。乾掉的淚痕扯得她的臉頰有點疼，但是並沒有影響那個笑容。

 

畢竟，有這樣的朋友，誰還需要愚蠢的愛情？

 

\-----Tea, Earl Grey, Hot for Charles 完-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幾個番外的設定  
> Erik沒有去咖啡館的時候其實是因為睡在Charles的公寓，跑步的路線不同所以去的是Charles家附近的咖啡館。還有另外一個可能是他那天沒有出門晨跑，但是天氣不是大多數的原因。  
> Erik問Rebecca的名字是因為Charles回家的時候提過咖啡館眾人的名字，所以他才會想知道誰是誰。至於他為什麼沒有跟Dennise和Dan說話，是因為只有負責收銀台的Rebecca會跟客人說到話，所以他沒有跟他們確認名字。  
> Charles和咖啡館裡的眾人比起朋友，其實更像是知道名字的陌生人。  
> 咖啡館裡的眾人設定的年紀大約介於大學一年級或二年級之間，還沒有成年。  
> 


End file.
